One Night to Eternity
by jlmill9
Summary: A one night stand that develops into something more as time goes by. This story is rated M for a reason and is an AU.
1. This Could be the Start of a Beautiful R

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I just wanted to say that this story is going to start with a fast relationship that is going to evolve over time. This is definitely a Mature story, so anyone that doesn't like that shouldn't read this story. I would also like to add that this story would be updated once a week.**

**Also, I know that I don't have the best grammar and spelling so if anyone would like to become my beta I would like any help that I could get. **

**Update: 1/30/2011, Thanks to ObsessedRHShiper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter One

This Could be the Start of a Beautiful Relationship

She woke up with a smile. She was remembering what happened last night and it was incredible. She never felt so completely satisfied before and she was enjoying the memories. Yesterday, she had just finished one of the biggest cases of her career. She had been working in the Department of Magical Law for almost five years; it was the job she got right after she finished her final year at Beauxbatons. She had worked hard at her job during those years and she had moved quickly up the ladder, so now she held a rank that no one would believe someone so young could have. Her work ethics had a drawback though; she wasn't able to get out very often. In fact, she could count the number of times she had gone out in those five years on one hand; the times were easy for her to remember seeing as where all those outings led.

Though she was rather happy right now, she wasn't particularly pleased with the way things worked out. Going out to pubs and ending up with a cute guy would lead to having an exciting night, but nothing more; realistically, it's all she really had time for. In this stage of her life, she cared more about building her career than finding some guy to settle down with, though she was still a red-blooded woman and she had needs. Her needs were completely satisfied last night by the red-haired man that had her screaming multiple times.

She slowly opened her eyes and moved her head to see if the man was still here; she liked the idea of spending a little more time with him.

"Oh," she said when she looked up to find him staring at her.

"Sorry," the man said, smiling fondly at her. He had an incredible night too; in fact, it was the bloody best night he could remember in a long time. He felt comfortable with this girl like he never had before, and when he woke up a few minutes earlier, he couldn't help but stare at her sleeping peacefully and smile at being with her.

"It's okay," she smiled still a little wary as to why he was staring at her.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" he smiled.

"Very good," she smiled. "Hmmm... though it appears that I must have been more drunk than I remembered."

"Er... why?" he said looking confused. "I'm not as good-looking as I was last night?"

"No, thankfully, you're still rather handsome," she smirked. "I was just referring to the fact that you're a Weasley... er... Ron Weasley, if I'm not mistaken," she said as she remembered his name. She sat up more excitedly now. He was a war hero after all and one of the most celebrated people at the moment. That's not to mention all the things that he's been doing since the war had ended; he was one of the top aurors out there, and she would know that. "Wow..."

"Hmph!" Ron frowned. After the war had ended, he was more than pleased about the fame that he had gained by it, although it had taken him almost a year to get over the outcome of the war where one of his brothers was killed and a lot more tragedy had happened. He loved the attention and all the woman that seemed to surround him, but after a few months it got old and he didn't like that no one seemed to care about the real him at all. He also didn't know if they even liked him, or if they just liked being with the war hero. "I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse."

"Well, at least you know that I really like you," she smiled knowingly. "I imagine that's why you didn't just say your full name last night."

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "So, how did you figure out I'm a Weasley?"

"Oh, come on," she laughed. "That red hair is an obvious giveaway."

"Well, I guess that's better than comparing sex techniques..." Ron said looking almost embarrassed.

"Sorry can't do that. You're the first Weasley I've shagged," she smiled.

"That's good," Ron laughed. "So are you pleased that you've bagged a huge celebrity."

"I was hoping for someone bigger... maybe Harry Potter, but I guess you'll do." She smiled, but added upon noticing his frown, "Actually, I am quite pleased that you're the one I'm with, Ron."

"Oh," Ron smiled. "Prey tell, why is that?"

"Because you're the one that caught Avery," she smiled widely.

"What..." Ron said and then his eyes grew wider and he smiled. "Oh... you're Hermione Granger..."

"You've heard of me?" Hermione smiled.

"Well, you do prosecute most of the people Harry and I bring in," Ron smiled.

"How come you didn't realize it last night... how many Hermiones do you know?" Hermione laughed.

"Sorry for not putting it together. I had other things on my mind when I was near you," Ron smirked. "So I guess you were celebrating last night, because you finally sent that bastard to Azkaban where he belongs."

"Yeah," Hermione beamed. "It was a hard case too, he has lots of friends with money and they wanted to get him off..."

"Then it's a good thing you were on the job," Ron smiled. "I don't think I've ever heard of you losing one... I'm always happy when you get one of mine."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Weasley," Hermione said looking very pleased with herself. "And I think that I really need to thank you."

"Thank me?" Ron said looking confused. "What did I do?"

"You were the one that caught Avery weren't you?" Hermione said leaning up and kissing his jawline.

"I might have been," Ron said as he closed his eyes.

"Well I think that deserves some kind of thank you," Hermione whispered in his ear and then sucked on it.

"Mmmm... all right," Ron said as she moved to straddle him. He moved his hands to her thighs and she captured his lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. He moaned into her mouth; it was fantastic just snogging this girl. All too soon she pulled away, her eyes were dark with lust and she had the most devilish smirk on her face that caused his breath to catch in anticipation.

She started to kiss down his body, going to his neck first and pausing there for a second which caused him to moan again. She then continued down to his chest where she licked his right nipple.

"Ffff..." Ron hissed sucking in a breath.

"Do you like that?" She asked looking into his eyes as she slowly moved her head lower down his body. She didn't often do this, and she never was one to initiate it, because she found that she didn't like it much. Since she really did want to thank him for all he's done, she knew this would be the best way because guys like this so much. So, looking into his eyes she slowly licked the tip of his fully erect cock, and just watched as he groaned, throwing his head back. She smirked, as she took the tip in her mouth and sucked, which caused more unintelligible noise to come from him as one of his hands went to her hair. She was surprised to find that she actually liked the taste of him, and started to suck harder on him.

"Fuck," Ron hissed as he tried to keep his hips from bucking or his hand from pushing her head down. "I should have known your fucking talented mouth would be amazing..."

She then took him fully in her 'talented' mouth as she giggled smugly at his comment.

"Aaahh... Fuck... shit, so good," he groaned as she started to really move on him. She kept bobbing her head as she took him completely in her tight hot mouth moaning and groaning herself as she felt his hand in her hair tighten and his breathing start to get louder. It really didn't take long for him to come to the edge and he didn't have any restraint in him at the moment. "Fuck... I'm going to cum...," he shouted and barely a second later he was doing just that.

She knew it was coming; she could feel it long before Ron tried to warned her, but for the first time she could remember, she didn't want to pull away. She liked the taste she got before and she wanted to know what he really tasted like, so she was happy to drink his essence down. When she was done, she moved back up his body with a smirk.

"That's some thank you," Ron panted as he tried to recover from his orgasm.

"Well, I like to do a thorough job," Hermione smirked, but she barely got the words out before he brought her head to his to kiss her. It was remarkable kissing her knowing that he could taste himself on her lips... knowing what those lips were doing a second ago.

After they snogged for a while, he had regained enough composure, which took a lot longer than it had with other girls; Merlin, she was fucking brilliant. Feeling rejuvenated, he flipped them so now he was on top of her. He started to copy her actions as he trailed kisses down her body.

"You don't have to do this," she said stilling him for a moment. "I didn't do..."

"I'm a Weasley," Ron smirked with heavy lidded eyes. "And we like to eat..."

"Oh," she was already turned on more than she had ever been in her life. There was something about his eyes looking into hers that was making her go crazy.

"Besides, I think I have to thank you too." Ron smiled. "It was a joint effort to get that bastard after all."

"I suppose," Hermione said biting her lip as his hand moved to her left breast. At this, she moaned forgetting about everything other than what he was doing to her.

"Look at me," Ron hissed as he hovered over her breast. She did as he said and they kept eye contact as he put her right nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it lightly.

"Mmmm..." she moaned as her hand moved to his hair and she keep her eyes on him. Soon he released her and moved down her abdomen and then to her center.

"Mmmm... you smell so good," he hissed as he stuck his tongue out to lick her lips and all the juices that were already covering her. "So wet for me...," he added smirking.

"Shut up and thank me already," she hissed and moaned at the same time, bucking her hips into him.

"Yes ma'am," Ron smirked evilly feeling more turned on than he cared to admit at the demanding tone in her voice, and stuck his tongue inside her.

"Aaaahhh," she moaned.

After a few moments of this, he moved to search for her clit and attached his mouth on it as soon as he found it. At the same time, one of his hands moved to her center and entered her.

"Yeeeesssss," she groaned. "Oh, God... so good... harder..."

Ron happily obliged her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her and sucked hungrily at her clit, skillful moving his tongue around her in ways that had her wiggling in pure pleasure. It was only a few minutes later that she couldn't take anymore and she started screaming out his name in complete ecstasy, while he happily took in all she had as he licked her juices.

"How was that love?" Ron smirked.

"It was all right," Hermione said moving her head to look at him; in truth, she never had it this good. "You've got some talent with your mouth too."

Ron smirked just before he kissed her again. She kissed him back fiercely loving the taste of herself on his lips, even more so because she could still taste him and the combination was amazing. As his hand moved to her thigh, she could feel his cock pressed against her belly and he was already fully erect again.

"That was quick," Hermione said pulling away from him, as she opened her legs so that he could lay in between them.

"Yeah, well, having a beautiful and normally tame woman withering in pure ecstasy under my skillful ministrations tends to get me fucking hard fast," Ron groaned as he rubbed his cock against her entrance.

"That's good, because I really need you right now," Hermione hissed, moving her hips up into him; she was never happier than this moment that she was on the potion and they didn't have to worry about casting a charm.

"What do you need love?" Ron smirked as he continued to hover just over her.

"You to thrust you fucking huge cock into my warm tight... Aaaaahhhhh..." Hermione said, but before she could even finish Ron couldn't take anymore and he did just what she was telling him to do.

"God damn," Ron hissed. "So fucking tight..."

"That's because you're so fucking big...," Hermione hissed back. It was true that he was so much bigger than anyone she's been with; there was one guy that was close, but he didn't feel nearly as good as Ron did.

"That's right," Ron groaned as he slammed into her hard, so hard it caused her to whimper but she loved it. She loved how he filled her completely and how good it felt when their bodies slammed together. As hard as he was going at her, she still wanted more; she wanted him to go deeper, so she met everyone of his thrusts with her own.

"Oh God, Ronald,... harder... fuck me harder...," she hissed as she felt her climax coming, knowing that he was close too. He moved her legs that were around his waist and put them on his shoulders as he pounded into her as hard and quickly as he could. "Ron," she screamed so loudly as she came hard.

"Mione …," he screamed just as loudly as he came seconds later. They rode out their orgasms together and he collapsed on her unable to hold himself up any longer. She clung to him as he laid there on top of her, loving the feel of his weight on her and how their sweaty bodies stuck together.

"That was bloody amazing," Ron said as he finally gained enough strength to flip them over so that she was resting her head on his chest. "I didn't think we could have topped last night, but, Merlin, that was fucking brilliant."

"I know, and don't swear," Hermione said smiling.

"I believe I had you swearing a little there too," Ron smirked back at her.

"I was only joking," Hermione giggled.

"No, you weren't," Ron said confidently.

"Ron?" Hermione sighed a moment later.

"Yeah," Ron said softly as he was starting to get tired after their morning activities.

"Did you call me Mione?" Hermione asked biting her lips.

"Er... yeah I might have," Ron blushed. He had called her that in his head when he had woken up in the morning and he knew he let it slip out.

"Ron," Hermione said sadly. "I … er … you know nothing has changed."

"Yeah," Ron sighed, she had made it perfectly clear last night that she wasn't looking for anything more than a quick shag … or perhaps a few quick shags. "I know …"

"I just don't have time for a boyfriend," Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I really get that," Ron said trying to not let his disappointment show too much. He never really had a girlfriend himself, except when he was still in school almost seven years ago, but he wouldn't mind spending more time with this girl. "Seeing as I seem to hear about a new person you've convicted just about everyday."

"It's not everyday," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "But I do spend most of my time at the office. This is the first weekend that I've taken off in almost six months."

"Geez," Ron made a face at that. "How can you stand that?"

"I love working," Hermione shrugged. "I just can't help it. When I get a new case, I have to dive right into it and can't relax until I've finished. My boss knows this and is constantly giving me a new case the moment I finish one."

"I guess I can understand that," Ron smiled. "I get like that sometimes when I'm tracking someone down, but geez … six months … I could never do that."

"No … everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I really do like it," Hermione laughed.

"Look, Mione …" Ron said making her look into his eyes.

"Ron …," Hermione frowned, getting uncomfortable at how close he was getting to her, she didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm going to call you that," Ron said looking determinedly into her eyes. "And we're going to have an earth-shattering weekend together. It will be one where you'll need weeks to recover from … one that will have you satisfied for years …"

"Ron," Hermione said in a shaky voice that was half-warning and half-pleading for him to do just that.

"Mione," Ron smiled at her. "You can't believe that I would be going anywhere after that mind-blowing fuck you just gave me. No, I'm going to milk you for every second I've got with you and …"

"Ron," Hermione said huskily. "Shut up," she added and then her lips crashed into his for a breathtaking kiss.


	2. Blissful Weekend

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Update: 1/30/2011, Thanks to ObsessedRHShiper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Two

Blissful Weekend

They stayed in bed for most of the day, but eventually they both got so hungry that they had to do something about it. Ron looked in her cupboard and fridge hopefully, but there really wasn't much in there that he could work with.

"I never have time to make anything for myself." she defended. Luckily, he was able to find the right ingredients for pasta with the sauce that his mum had taught him to make.

As Hermione watched Ron make dinner, she got unbelievably turned on by his simple movements. This wasn't helped by the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was definitely well-built. It got so bad that as soon as he turned off the stove and put the pasta and sauce in a bowl, she assaulted him. Caught completely off guard by her sudden attack, he was forced back into the counter, but his shock only lasted a moment before he lifted her off the ground and turned her so that she could sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer to her, so his growing erection could press against her.

"Ronald, you've teased me for nearly an hour. You're going to have to do something about that," she hissed in his ear as she pulled down his boxers, which was the only thing that he was wearing. The only answer he gave to that was ripping her knickers off her and pushing up his shirt that she was wearing almost like a dress, so he could get a good look at her sex that was just waiting for him to claim again. The sight really was all he need to help his cock get painfully hard again and he crashed into her for a heated kiss as he forcefully entered her at the same time. They both groaned as he pushed completely into her; the counter turned out to be the perfect height for him to hit the spot in her that made her scream. He was soon pounding into her with everything he had, pulling away from her lips and resting his head on her shoulder, so he could concentrate solely on fucking her brains out.

Her legs were still firmly locked around his hips and they seem to be pushing on his backside making sure that he pushed in as far as he could go. One of her hands was in his hair (Merlin, she loved how silky his hair was) as the other was raking down his back as she gripped him as hard as she could. Her climax came unexpectedly and so powerfully that it made him cum hard too moments later, both screaming the other's name.

As Ron slid out of her, he kissed her softly and then chuckled, "the food is going to be cold now."

"Honestly, is that all you care about," Hermione giggled.

"Obviously not, seeing as you distracted me so blissfully," Ron smirked. "But now I'm going to have to warm it up."

"You better not chance it," Hermione said pulling out her wand from some unknown place and casting a warming charm on it.

"Hmmm, but I wanted to chance it," Ron pouted.

"Trust me, love. I'll think of other ways to distract you," Hermione smiled coyly.

They ate soon after that and Hermione remarked how brilliant he was at cooking. As they ate, they talked about things that were happening in their lives. Seeing as they had jobs that really related together, their conversation was easy-going and it was more than two hours later before they had realized it or more like before their discussion led them into another of their frantic states where they needed the other.

O

Waking up the next morning, Hermione was even more sore than the day before, but her smile was bigger too. Her head was resting on Ron's chest and she enjoyed listening to his heartbeats and snores. She laid there peacefully until he woke up an hour later.

"So what's up for today?" Hermione asked not sure if he was still free today.

"I don't know, love. What do you have in mind?" Ron asked.

"Well I have a few chores I have to do, you know - clean the house, do the laundry," Hermione said thoughtfully. "You could help me with that."

"Oh, I just remembered I'm supposed to visit my parents today," Ron said smirking, knowing that Hermione wasn't serious either; although he really was supposed to go to the Burrow for brunch like every other Sunday, he thought it would be okay to miss this one.

"Oh," Hermione pouted. "But I was really hoping to spend more time with you."

"Fuck my parents then," Ron smirked.

"Hmmm … I thought it was me you wanted to fuck," Hermione said brazenly.

"You got that right," Ron said and he turned into her and his fully erect cock (it was nice to have a little wood in the morning sometimes) was pressed into her before she even know what hit her, causing her to scream in pleasure. "You like that, do you?"

"Fuck, Ronald!" she panted as he pushed into her again and again not letting her gather herself at all, but causing her to go into an orgasm almost immediately. He slowed as he felt it, not wanting to lose himself too quickly. She glared at him, as much as anyone could glare at someone after they had cause such an amazing reaction. "You insensitive prat … what if I wasn't ready …?"

"You always fucking ready for me, Mione," Ron smirked as he slowly pulled out and then moved just as slowly back in. "Are you tell me you want me to stop?"

"Of course not," Hermione said as he again slowly moved in and out of her, drawing out his motions painfully.

"So, you want me to keep doing this," Ron said as he lowered his head to her neck and started nipping at it. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Maybe," Hermione said heavily as he went a little faster and she started to move her hips to meet him in the painfully slow movements. She then stuck his earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it as her hand moved to his arse, gripping it hard. He was determined to torture her with the agonizingly slow pace, but he couldn't help starting to move harder as he felt her hands pulling him more snugly into her. They kept this pace as long as they could as the pressure built slowly in their stomachs until finally, seemingly at the same time, they both started to move faster knowing that they were going to explode soon. They thrust against each other one last time before they came together in a powerful and long-lasting orgasm.

"Hmm … I didn't think that would have been so good," Ron said about twenty minutes later as Hermione lay on his chest smiling contentedly. "I just thought that it would be a good form of torture, but that was pretty amazing," he smiled as he remembered that this time he was able to really watch her and every reaction she had to him while she was watching him too. It was much closer to making love than he had ever been before and he found that he really liked it.

"Yeah, I think I could take that kind of torture again," Hermione smiled feeling similar to how Ron felt.

They spent most of Sunday in bed too, only coming out to pay for the take away that Hermione ordered, which they ate in bed. It seemed all to soon that it started to get dark and it was time for Ron to leave.

"Do you really have to be going, Ron?" Hermione said sadly as she pulled away from him. They were fully clothed for the first time all weekend and were now in her living room next to the fireplace.

"And what if I don't want to?" Ron pouted. He didn't know that it would be this difficult to leave her. He couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her again.

"Then I'll have to call the aurors on you and that would just be embarrassing for everyone," Hermione said forcing herself to laugh. She didn't really want him to go either.

_Nothing_ _has changed_, she reminded herself as she looked into his piercing blue eyes. _I don't have time for this. _

"Okay, okay," Ron said stepping closer to the fireplace, trying to think of anything that would allow him to see her again. "Mione?"

"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Do you think … you know if you have any free time in the future … do you think you could call me?" Ron asked blushing slightly.

"Oh … er … I don't know," Hermione said warily. She would love to call him, because he was definitely the best lover she ever had, not that she had that many, but she really didn't want to get attached to anyone or for anyone to get attached to her.

"I mean, it would save you some time," Ron said hastily. "You wouldn't have to go down to a pub and wait for a guy to hit on you."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't exactly have any problems getting a guy when I want one," Hermione smirked at him.

"I could certainly see that," Ron smiled back at her. "But you never know what you could get with those guys … and I doubt they could make you scream like I can," he added the last part smiling cockily at her.

"That's true. I doubt I could meet someone with your skill," Hermione smirked evilly which caused Ron to groan. "And I don't really like the whole pub scene. All right, Ron, I'll Floo you the next time that I have some free time …"

"Or an itch you can't scratch. I could help you with that too," Ron smirked wickedly.

"Go," Hermione ordered pointing her finger at the fireplace. She really couldn't take anymore of this bantering, knowing that it couldn't lead anywhere this time.

"Fine. I'm leaving," Ron sighed handing her a card that would tell her how to Floo to his flat; he had a pretty high level of security seeing as how famous he was and what he did for a living. She smiled at it for a moment before conjuring one with her information on it and giving it to him. Moments later, he was gone.


	3. Recalling the Beginning

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Three

Recalling the Beginning

She had actually gotten home at a reasonable time today. She had left the office at five o'clock, which she's only done twice before, and got home by six after going shopping. She had decided that since she actually had the time, she would make herself dinner. Since there was only one thing that she knew how to make without burning it, it wasn't hard to decide what to cook.

She busied herself in the kitchen making her dinner and then put it in the oven, so that it could cook for about an hour. Before she sat down at her couch, she poured herself a glass of wine to let herself really relax for the first time in a month and a half. She sighed as she took a sip of her wine and then placed it down. It had been more than a month since her encounter with Ron, and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him at least once, especially at night when she found the images of him to be quite useful. She was even tempted to call him right now to see if he was up for a quick shag or shags as she was sure it would turn into, but she decided not to since it was such short notice.

However, that didn't stop her from thinking about him. She leaned more securely into her couch, as she thought about how they first met.

_Feeling ecstatic about winning her big case, she went out with a few of her co-workers. She had been ashamed to admit to herself that she hoped that she would be able to meet some guy, knowing she was taking this weekend off of work. It was twenty minutes after she got there that Ron had walked in and went to the bar to order himself a drink. Without a second thought, she told her friends that she hopefully wasn't coming back, walked over to the bar, and sat down next to him. _

"_Hello," he said when she sat next to him. His eyes raked over her in an appreciate way, and he gave her a crooked smile. _

"_Hi," she answered giving him a look over too and was quite pleased with what she saw. She always had a thing for redheads, but one way or the other never found a chance to fulfill that fantasy, until now, that is. _

"_I'm Ron," he said still smiling. He was looking into her eyes, like there was nothing better for them to wander to._

"_Hermione," she said taking the hand he offered, and there was something about his gaze that was making her insides squirm. They talked a while at the bar. She found that she really liked his sense of humor. She told him how she was a workaholic and that she didn't really have time to get out much, so she wasn't really looking for anything serious at all. He smiled at that and said that he works pretty hard himself and he was cool with whatever happened here. _

"_Would you like to dance?" she asked soon after that. _

"_Sure," he said a little warily, but he followed her when she took his hand and led him to the dance floor._

"_What?" she smiled as soon as she turned around and noticed that he was looking awkward standing next to her._

"_I don't really know how to dance," he admitted as his ears went brick red; she'd never seen anything quite as adorable as that._

"_Don't worry. You could just stand there," she smiled at him as she started to dance around him suggestively; she watched as his eyes steadily got darker. She was silently thanking her friend for teaching her how to dance like this, because she could tell that he liked it. _

_It was only one song later that he grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "I think if you do that any longer, I just might burst." _

"_Hmm … then perhaps we should go somewhere more private," she smiled coyly at him. _

"_Perhaps we should," he smiled at her discretely rubbing himself against her bum._

"_Aah," she whimpered. She turned around to lead him out of the pub to a spot that was safe to apparate, and she took them to the living room of her flat. _

_When she turned to face him, his lips were immediately on hers and they got caught up in the amazing kiss as his arms held her tightly to him. She pushed him away impatiently and started to walk backward towards her room as she ripped her shirt off. He smirked at her rashness and he followed her, while working on getting his own shirt off. By the time they got to her room, she had successfully removed her pants as well, and laid down on her bed opening her legs invitingly to him. _

_He groaned at the image of her like that, with nothing on but her simple white undergarments; she hadn't realized that she would have to wear anything special tonight. He quickly threw down his own pants and crawled between her legs capturing her mouth for another breathtaking kiss. As he continued to kiss her, his hand made it's way to the latch for her bra, as he rubbed himself roughly against her. Seconds later, her bra was gone. Smirking evilly, he moved over one of her breasts as he cupped and kneaded the other. _

"_Oooohhhh ," she moaned as his hot mouth worked her nipple and her hands ran through his hair, pushing him closer to her. As he was doing this, his other hand moved down her body and slid inside her knickers, quickly finding the bundle of nervous there and rubbing it roughly. _

"_Oh, God," she screamed as her insides lit on fire completely and she moved into his hand. Not wanting him to have to the upper hand, she reached out to his boxers, pulled them down, and gave him a few strokes._

"_Fuck," he hissed as soon as she touched him and pulled off her knickers altogether. "So fucking wet … oh shit I almost forgot," he said suddenly looking scared and started to pull away._

"_What are you doing?" she groaned at the loss of contact with him as her eyes took him in, all of him in for the first time. She licked her lips looking at him, and immediately decided that she was going to have to take him for a ride as soon as possible._

"_I've got to find my wand … I forgot …," he said still moving off of her, but she stopped him._

"_Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I'm on the potion," she said smiling as she saw him relax. "But it's nice to know that you're so conscientious about that."_

"_Yeah," he said like he already forgotten what they were talking about, and moved to get her back to where she was before. She, however, had already made up her mind and was having none of that. She flipped them over and straddled him rubbing her center against his shaft. "I should have figured you'd like it on top," he smirked at her._

"_Well, you're right," she as she impaled herself on him causing them both to moan. She didn't take much time to steady herself, placing one of her hands on his chest and started to bounce off him. Soon he was thrusting up into her making the contact go deeper and causing her to slam into him with as much force as she could. After a while, he moved his hands away from her hips (she didn't seem to need him guiding her anyway) and reached up to grab her breast, causing waves of intense pleasure to go __through her as his rough hands rubbed against her sensitive nipples. _

"_Rooonnn," she screamed as soon as he did that and slammed into him so hard that he came suddenly. Luckily on her next thrust, she followed him. As soon as her orgasm ceased, she collapsed on his sweaty chest smiling broadly. _

"_Well, that was amazing!" It had taken her a while to be able to speak again and when she did it was in a husky voice. He chuckled at that and she sighed, "Was it alright for you?"_

"_Are you kidding me," he chuckled harder. "That was bloody brilliant … best view I've ever had …"_

"_Be serious," she said slapping him as she giggled._

"_I am serious. It was fucking amazing watching you impale yourself on me," he said groaning at just the image of it. "I couldn't seem to help myself; I had to grab you,"_

"_Mmmm," she moaned too. "I was pleased when you made me finish so easily; you didn't even have to rub me to get me off."_

"_I think I'll have to prove my proficiency with you," he smirked. "As soon as I'm ready, I will have to show you that that wasn't a fluke."_

"_Oh," she smirked as she moved to kiss his neck and her hand went to his stomach. "I guess I'm just going to have to help you get ready faster then." _

He was as good as his word and so much more over the next two days. Just the thought of him was making her unbelievably turned on. She looked at the clock and noticed that she had almost thirty minutes, so she had enough time. She quickly slipped off her knickers and moved her hand to her center. She thought about the time that he had slammed her against the counter, since she really couldn't get that out of her mind as she cooked her dinner tonight. Before she could even touch herself, there was a ring at her fireplace.


	4. Floo Call

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Four

Floo Call

For the most part, Ron was happy during the time that he was away from her. Of course, he thought about her a lot and he was practically waiting by his Floo for her to call. Today, however, he was having a bad day. It started off all right, in fact it was fine until about two hours ago when Harry and he were sent to a house; what they found there made them both more than a little upset. It was worse for Ron seeing as he had no one to turn to when days like this happened. He thought about going out or calling his old girlfriend, who he still saw from time to time, but none of that felt right. All he really wanted to do was talk … among other … things to Hermione again.

He took a quick shot of firewhiskey and swallowed hard. He knew that she was probably busy. Heck, she probably wasn't even home at all, but he needed to see her, even if it was just for a moment. So, he followed what it said on the card that she had given him about how to call her place of residence and stuck his head in the fireplace only for it to be knocked back. He rubbed his head and looked at the fireplace thoroughly depressed. Had she given him false information? Before he could think more on that, there was a weird ring at his fireplace. He decided it was worth a try to Floo one more time, so this time more cautiously he stuck his head in the fireplace.

"Ron!" Hermione smiled when she saw his head. She was wondering who was calling her and she was excited when she noticed it was Ron.

"Mione!" Ron smiled too. Merlin, it was good to see her again. "What the bloody hell was that? I tried to Floo you a second ago, but it forced me out," he suddenly added looking annoyed.

"Ron, it was on the card," Hermione chuckled. "It said to call out and wait for the ring before you stick your head or any other part of you into the fire."

"What? Er … I never saw that," Ron said blushing a little. "I've never heard of that before …"

"That's because I just came up with it," Hermione smirked. "The Ministry is working on distributing it to most people. I thought it was about time that people could have some kind of locking system that didn't involve complicated wards … of course it's not as good as wards, but they … er … sorry, I'm rambling …"

"No, it's okay," Ron smiled. He was enjoying just looking at her and he completely forgot about his own problems.

"So, why are you calling?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering if you were free this weekend," Ron asked hopefully.

"Oh," Hermione said frowning. "I'm sorry Ron, but I really have to work this weekend."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Ron smiled, though it was obvious that he was saddened by the news. "What's got you so busy this time?"

"Tomorrow, I go to trial on the Yaxley case," Hermione said.

"Wow, another big one and a good thing too; he's a really jackass," Ron smiled.

"I know," Hermione smiled. "I'll be busy for weeks."

"Right," Ron said. "I guess I should let you get ready … or do whatever you were doing before."

"Ron. … er," Hermione said biting her lips. He was here and she was having her only free time she'll probably get for another few months.

"Yeah?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I'm actually not busy now … do you want to come over?" Hermione said.

"All right, if you're not busy," Ron said smirking.

"Shut up or you can't come over," Hermione laughed.

"Too late. You've already invited me, and I'm coming now," Ron laughed and pulled his head out of the fire. He took a deep breath, really wanting to see her again, but he was wary of showing what a bad mood he was in. Well, it was too late for that now. He really couldn't stand being away from her, so he walked back into the fire and seconds later he was at her flat.

When he saw her, he found that he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the lips. Her response took him off guard; she seemed to be just as eager to kiss him as he kissed her. They kissed like this until she heard the ring of her oven.

"Oh, bugger, that would be dinner," she said pulling away from him.

"Dinner?" Ron said just realizing that he hadn't eaten yet.

"Yeah, it's a Lancashire hotpot. It's just about ready. Did you want some?" Hermione said going into the kitchen.

"Didn't you said your shite in the kitchen," Ron teased.

"Fine, don't eat any. I don't care," Hermione huffed as she took out the meal, which was an ample supply of food.

"Geez, how many people were you cooking for," Ron said smelling the food and thinking that it must be good.

"I only cook for myself," Hermione said. "I don't get to cook often, so when I do I always make enough for several servings."

"Good, it might be enough to feed me," Ron said sitting down at the table.

"I thought that you didn't want any," Hermione said trying to look stern as she set the table.

"Well, it smells good enough, so I'd like to give it a try," Ron smiled. Hermione then served them the food and poured them some wine. Ron took a bite of the food and smiled. It was really good, much better than he would have thought. "Clearly, you're better at cooking than you give yourself credit for. You shouldn't grade yourself on a curve."

"You shouldn't say that before you've tried my … well anything but this really," Hermione smiled. "I don't know what it is about cooking this, but I seem to be able to."

"Well, it's very good," Ron smiled and they ate in peace. Ron took at least four helpings and Hermione just shook her head at him. "Wat," he said with his mouth full, which caused her to make a further disgusted face. "I told you I like to eat."

"Maybe we shouldn't eat together in the future," Hermione said shaking her head, but she was smiling.

"Sorry," Ron sighed. "I'm not use to eating in front of people. I'll try to behave myself."

A half hour later, they had moved to the couch and started picking up where they left off when he first got there. Suddenly, Hermione pulled away.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked looking at him cautiously.

"What makes you think that something is the matter?" Ron said causally.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, " Hermione frowned. "But I can tell that something is on your mind."

"I don't want to talk about," Ron sighed not looking at her. "I don't even think I could if I wanted to."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"I might not be allowed to. I can't talk about everything you know," Ron smiled. "Most things in my job are classified."

"Well you probably could tell me … If you're talking about a case, I have pretty high clearance," Hermione smiled.

"You think so, do you?" Ron smirked at her and her smug look. "You know that I'm pretty high up too; I bet I even have a higher clearance than you."

"I doubt it," Hermione said confidently. He was the same age as her after all, and there's no way anyone has worked as hard as she had.

"How about we say our clearance level together?" Ron said smiling smugly, and she nodded her head. "On the count of three. One … two … three …"

"Six," they both said at the same time.

He looked at her rather impressed where as she looked at him incredulously and said, "No way."

"I assure you I do," Ron said still smiling. "Geez Mione, I can't believe that you're at level six too; that's really impressive."

"Right," Hermione pouted.

"Come on, Mione, don't be that way," Ron said trying his hardest to hold back his smirk, but she was just so cute when she pouted like that. "I got the first four levels when I got here, so I didn't really earn them."

"No, you didn't earn it at all," Hermione rolling her eyes, as her annoyance with him evaporated immediately. "You only had to save the world from a madman."

"I didn't do it. Harry was the one that did all the work," Ron sighed. He didn't like how she was talking about him. He didn't want her to think that he was better than he was.

"That's not what I've hear," Hermione smiled. "And I know that we probably only heard a fraction of whatever really happened during the war..."

"Believe me, Mione. I really didn't do anything," Ron sighed.

"I know that's not true," Hermione smiled.

"Seriously, all I did was stand by Harry," Ron said.

"Even if that is true, that's more than most could say … than most would do," Hermione smiled.

"It still doesn't mean that I deserved to get my ranking," Ron sighed. At first, he thought it was an honor to get this position, which he still knew it was, but he'd heard some people talk and complain that he was just given the job as a token.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Hermione said harshly glaring at him. "It doesn't matter if you were just given a job, you've proven time and again that you're really good at it."

"You think I'm good," Ron smiled at her.

"Yes," Hermione smiled at him. "You know that I have gotten a lot of your cases over the years. I think I know you better than you think I do … at least your professional life."

"Hmm … that's … er … nice," Ron said uneasily. "So, what have you learned about me?"

"That Harry and you are very good partners," Hermione smiled.

"Well, duh," Ron rolled his eyes.

"It even showed through in you writing," Hermione went on like she didn't hear his interruption. "You complement each other well …"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, you're meticulous, stating all your intentions and noting how they attack you. It's rather fascinating to read really, almost like a novel," Hermione smiled. "Harry on the other hand picks up on every little detail that most people wouldn't think of as being important, but it really does help me out. I don't know what it is, but the way you both write just seems to paint a complete picture for me."

"Well, I'm glad we could help," Ron smiled.

"And about you're clearance level," Hermione said bringing the subject back to the main point. "You must have earned the last two stages yourself."

"Yeah, I did," Ron smiled smugly. "It really felt good earning them too."

Hermione smiled fondly at him.

"You, on the other hand," Ron said looking her over impressed again. "I can't believe that you made it that far. Haven't you only been working for five years?"

"Yeah, but that goes along with me living at the Ministry," Hermione smiled.

"Well, at least you have something to show for it," Ron smirked.

"I am pleased about that," Hermione smiled and then a silence came between them like it never had before. It was uncomfortable and he shifted on the couch.

"Ron," Hermione said. "Tell me what you're thinking. No, you don't have to do that … I just … tell me what you want to do."

"I …," Ron said looking into her eyes that were letting him know that he could tell her anything. "I suppose that I could tell you … you'll probably find out eventually anyway."

"Probably," Hermione said scooting closer to him and taking his hands.

"It was just another day," Ron said. "And then we got a call to go... it was just so wrong, what he did to her … I wanted to kill that bastard … part of me still wants to go to the holding cell and kill him … I just fucking hate this … how dark this world is."

"Shh," Hermione said as she held him. He was starting to breathe deeply and she couldn't tell if he was going to cry or if he was shaking in anger. His story didn't make much sense, but it didn't need to. All that mattered was that he was able to vent to her. "You're a good man," Hermione whispered.

"I'm talking about killing someone and you're calling me a good man," Ron scoffed.

"You live in that dark world just trying to make it a better place," Hermione smiled. "I think that makes you a good man."

"Thanks," Ron sighed. "How are you already making me feel better," he added resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm pretty brilliant you know," Hermione smiled.

"I have noticed that," Ron smiled and then he kissed her deeply and more meaningfully than he had before. He knew it was wrong to become so attached to her like this, but he couldn't help it. He loved kissing her like this. He loved how she made him feel better than he ever thought he could. Her pride in him made him feel unbelievably good about himself.

She moaned as they laid down along the couch and he let his weight rest on her. She felt immensely pleased that he would open up to her like that and tell her his feelings. She marveled at how nice it was to be able to talk to someone like this, so openly and freely. And the fact that he could make her blood boil just by looking at her made her want him more than anything else.

Ron couldn't take just simply kissing her anymore, so he let his hands wander down her thigh. He massaged it for a while until he began to work his way up her skirt when his hand made contact with her exposed flesh. He pulled away from her, though his hand didn't go anywhere.

"I never would have guessed this. Mione, you don't wear knickers to work," Ron smirked completely turned on by that fact.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, I do," Hermione said her eyes dark with need, but there was an evil smirk on her face that made him shiver.

"Then, what happened to your knickers?" Ron said raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I was having a rather private moment when you Flooed me," Hermione said innocently biting her bottom lip.

"You … you were … oh fuck, Mione," Ron said with his eyes growing wide; that was so much hotter than the other image. He then caught her lips fiercely as his hands took off his pants and boxers, and then moved to work on her shirt.

"That's not even the part you'll like best," she whispered and then sucked on his ears.

"Aaaahhh," he moaned, but he wouldn't let himself be distracted by that. "What's the best part then?" he asked skeptically.

"What I was thinking about," she whispered and then pulled away to look into his eyes. "What made me wet with need in the first place. What I was going to be thinking …"

"And what was that?" He growled.

"You," she said. "Filling me so completely … you pounding into me … you making me cum screaming."

"Fuck," Ron hissed as pure lust and need took over him and he thrust his cock into her hard.

"Yesssss …," she hissed too.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" Ron said thrusting into her again grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his shoulder. "Is this what you fucking wanted?"

"Yeeesssss," she said moving her hips up to meet his. "Just like that, Ron … fill me the fuck up …"

"Aaaahhh … so fucking hot …," Ron hissed and pounded firmly quickening his pace. Not long after that, they were screaming each other's names out loud as she came and dragged him along with her.

"Brilliant," Hermione said. "I think I'm going to have to remember this one."

"You are so naughty; I think I'm going to have to remember that," Ron smirked as he scooted over to spoon her and kiss her neck. "Is that what you really were doing?"

"You think I would lie about something like that," Hermione said in mock indignation. "Yes, Ronald. I really was doing that."

"That's bloody amazing," Ron said. Amazing didn't even come close to describing the feeling he got knowing that. He started to get tired, as it had been a long and draining day after all.

"We weren't even able to get our clothes off this time," Hermione frowned. She liked when she felt his skin against her, especially afterward when their bodies laid in a tangle mess together.

"Sorry," Ron sighed. "I couldn't help myself … "

"Honestly, Ronald, I think that it was my fault," Hermione laughed and then started to unbutton her shirt. "Do you mind?" she asked nervously.

"Terribly," Ron chuckled as he took his own shirt off and threw it to where his pants laid.

"Hmmm … that's better," Hermione moaned as she turned to face him, his arms wrapping around her securely.


	5. Wake up Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Five

Wake up Call

Hermione didn't want to get up. She enjoyed lying on Ron's chest too much to move, which is why she stayed there for longer than she should have. However, about an hour later, she had to move, so she got up as she groaned, "Ahhhh … I want to stay like this."

"Well, you'll get no arguments here," Ron smirked.

"No, I can't … I have to get up early in the morning … I have to go to bed," Hermione said sitting up.

"Oh," Ron frowned. He was hoping they could just lay here for a while; it felt so good having her in his arms. "I guess I should be going …"

"You're leaving," Hermione said looking disappointed.

"Isn't that what you want me to do?" Ron asked, suddenly confused.

"I said I had to go to bed," Hermione smiled at him. "I was hoping you would join me, maybe even tiring me out a little more in the process."

"I think I can handle that," Ron smirked. "You don't mind if I stay here all night?"

"No, that's fine, as long as you don't mind waking up at five, so I can get ready for work," Hermione smiled.

"Argh," Ron groaned. "Maybe you could wake me when you leave …"

"I guess I could do that," Hermione said and then leaned down to kiss him softy on the lips. It was such a simple kiss, and yet it was unlike anything they had experienced before. It was the kind of kiss you would give a loved one; it was one that seemed to suggest that there was a lot more to come. Ron looked at her, his breath catching when she pulled away and got up. As he watched her walk away, he longed for that to be true … that she could be his forever. He vowed to himself in that very moment that he was going to do everything he could to make that true and he was going to think of himself as being in a relationship with her, even though she wouldn't be bound by that.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked as she turned back from the doorway looking almost afraid that he wouldn't.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you'll change that soon," Ron smirked at her as he got up and joined her. He was right; she did have him cumming (and she was too), though it probably took longer than either had expected. With Ron's mood being what it was, he wanted it to take his time with her so he dragged it out as long as he could, loving watching her eyes cloud over completely right before she came screaming his name. Man, he would never get tired of hearing that beautiful sound.

O

The next morning the alarm went off at four fifteen, which caused Ron to looking warily around trying to find whatever it was that was making that insane noise.

"Relax, love. It was just my alarm," Hermione giggled.

"Sorry," Ron sighed. "I'm just not use to something like that."

"It's okay," Hermione smiled.

"Is it really five already," Ron groaned.

"No, it's only a quarter after four." Hermione bit her lip; it felt so right to set the alarm early last night, but now she was starting to get nervous.

"What?" Ron groaned. "Why are you waking up that early?"

"Well, I was thinking," Hermione said blushing crazily. "That I really need a shower; all this activity has really made me quite dirty," Hermione smiled as she sat up with the sheets wrapped around her.

Ron looked at her in his sleep-deprived state too stunned to say anything. Finally, he smirked and said, "Hmmm, that's true. I'm rather dirty myself."

"Oh dear, we wouldn't want to waste all that water," Hermione said as she turned away from him letting the sheets drop and then looking over her shoulder at him biting her lower lip. "Now would we?"

"Aaaarrrggghh …" Ron groaned as he reached for her, but she got out of bed only to turn, so she could beckon him to her with her finger. He growled again as he got up to follow, catching her just before she reached the bathroom and pulling her into a crushing kiss. They stayed like that for a while before he let her go and they walked into the shower. As the hot water washed over them, he stood behind her and moved her hair to the side, so he could kiss her neck.

"Mmm," she moaned, pressing her back into him as his hand made its way to her breast.

"Do you like that?" He hissed in her ear as he pressed his already hard cock against the small of her back. "Do you want more?"

"Yesssss," she moaned back as both his hands worked her breasts, his mouth attached to her neck again, and his cock rubbed against her back. She turned around and pulled him down into a kiss. He eagerly kissed her back as he moved his hand to her arse and she took the hint and allowed him to pick her up. She wrapped her legs securely around him as he pushed her against the wall, loving the feel of his slick, wet body pressed firmly against hers. "Fuck me right now, Ronald," she said in a commanding voice as she pulled away to stare at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Aaarrrgghh!" Ron groaned; just the sight of her like that, using that voice, was driving him crazy. In reality, it was her eyes, clouded with lust and yet so firm, that made him feel that he just had to do what she said. He thrust into her, causing them both to groan in pleasure. He kept thrusting into her as he looked into her eyes.

"Harder," she ordered as she pressed her legs into his back, making him go deeper into her. "Faster!"

He did just as she said; the commanding voice she was using was making him putty in her hands and all he could do was give her everything she was asking for.

"Yes … that's it … Ronald!" she screamed as she came hard on him as he gave a final thrust and came with her.

"You know, I don't know how clean I got after that," Ron chuckled as she slid out of his grip and he kissed her.

"That's why we had to wake up so early. I'm going to have to stay in here another hour to wash myself off with how dirty I just got," Hermione smirked at him.

"Geez woman, does everything you say have to turn me on so much," Ron growled. "I better leave now, or you'll never get to work on time."

"Okay," Hermione sighed and kissed him quickly before he left.

Since he was totally awake now, Ron decided that he should make her breakfast, knowing that she probably didn't have time for this but might like it all the same. It was nothing special, just eggs bacon and toast, but when Hermione came out of her room, she was smiling.

"You made breakfast," she said noticing that it was still twenty minutes before she normally left.

"I thought I should thank you for your hospitality last night," Ron smiled.

"It's my food though," Hermione smirked.

"But I provided all the labor," Ron chuckled.

"Thanks," Hermione said and kissed him before she sat down and pulled the plate full of food towards her. "This is wonderful."

"It's only eggs," Ron said as his ears turned red.

"It's been a long time since I have had breakfast. It's usually just coffee in the morning for me," Hermione smiled. "And this is so much better."

"Ah, then I should come over every morning. You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Ron said.

"Fine, be here bright and early everyday at six," Hermione laughed.

"Done," Ron laughed too, knowing that she was just joking, but realizing that he would really have done that just so he could be near her.

They talked and just enjoyed each other's company until Hermione had to go work. Ron stood up to do the dishes; this was something that he insisted on doing and she really didn't put up much of a protest.

"Thanks," she said as she kissed him one last time and then apparated to the Ministry. Ron sighed after she was gone, wondering when he was going to see her again.


	6. Working Late Sometimes Pays Off

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Six

Working Late Sometimes Pays Off

It had been almost another month since the two had seen each other. Just like the last time, Hermione couldn't seem to keep her mind off of Ron for long. When she had any time to herself, Ron would fill her consciousness. She tried to think of other things, but she realized it was useless. She was wary of the fact that it wasn't just pleasurable things they did together that came to her mind, but she also wondered how he was doing. She had a longing to see him that was more than just physical and it was much greater than she thought it should be.

That was perhaps why she was working so hard lately; she was afraid to let herself think too much about Ron. Of course, this was made more difficult by the fact that she was working on putting away people that Ron and Harry had arrested. There was one case in particular that stood out for her, not only because it was such a horrible crime against a Muggle-born (which she could identify with because she was Muggle-born too), but because it sounded eerily similar to what Ron had alluded to the last time they saw each other. She knew that it had to be the same case, and she was pleased when she got the maximum punishment for the bastard as was allowed.

She had two other cases during that time that made her feel very satisfied with her work, but after today she was faced with two days at home. She longed to call Ron, but she was afraid at the same time. She felt that she might have more feelings for the redhead than she wanted to have. She felt an urge to pick up a new case instead of having to deal with the turmoil of seeing Ron again and letting herself fall for him just a little more.

O

Ron had to admit that he was pretty pathetic. He hadn't gone out to a pub since the last time he saw Hermione. He felt like he spent most of his time waiting by the fireplace just hoping she would Floo. He couldn't help it though. After one simple kiss by his busy lover, he was hooked. He didn't want to try and find some other girl to spend the night with; he wanted Hermione.

This was something his brother Fred couldn't understand. For two weeks, Fred had constantly badgered his brother to go to a pub with him, so they could find him a nice bird, but Ron refused. He only confessed why he was so adamant about staying home to his best friend, Harry; he knew his brother only would have teased him more about being so caught up with a girl that didn't really fancy him. Harry, however, was more understanding, and gave him advice and whatnot.

He had told Ron point blank that he was going to have to let the girl (Ron didn't tell him the girl was Hermione Granger, the lawyer that they had both respected for years) make the move this time. That way Ron wouldn't look like a needy and whiny git. Ron agreed that this was probably for the best; he needed to know that she was at least a little interested in him, but he still couldn't stand not seeing her.

He was just coming back from an arrest that he made late in the evening. He normally would have left his paperwork for the morning, but since he was going to be taking the next week off, he returned to the office. He did his work as quickly as possible, but it was still after seven by the time he made it to the lift on his way home.

"Hold the doors," he said as he watched someone walk into the elevator before him. He found this odd, because almost everyone had gone home by now. He didn't think much about it until he saw who was there.

"Mione!" he said with a smile. Her face was half-covered by the file she was reading, but there was no mistaking that hair; it had to be Hermione.

"Ron?" she answered before she even looked up. Who else could it be but Ron, since he was the only one who used that nickname. Still, she noted that she recognized his voice easily. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember," Ron said cheekily as he walked into the lift.

"I meant what are you doing here so late," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I thought you said that you would curse yourself if you had to work this late."

"No, I believe that I said I would have to curse myself if I had to work your ridiculous hours," Ron smirked.

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you."

"I know," Ron said nodding his head.

"Prat," Hermione said shaking her head at him.

"It's good to see you too," he added, with a lopsided grin. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Working, of course," Hermione answered with a shrug.

"Are you heading home?" Ron asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Not yet. I just picked this up from the Department … er … actually it was from your dad's office," Hermione said smiling at the coincidence.

"Really, I didn't know you knew my dad," Ron said awkwardly.

"Of course, I know Arthur. Who doesn't know Arthur?" Hermione chuckled.

"Right," Ron smiled, but he was still feeling quite awkward. "But that doesn't really explain why you're down here."

"Whenever I have time, I like to handle the cases that your Dad has." Hermione shrugged and then added in a hotter tone. "Just because my Department thinks it's a waste of resources to convict people that bait Muggles, even the ones that commit multiple offenses, doesn't mean that I can't help out whenever I have time!"

Ron smiled at her. Hearing her talk like this and seeing the passion in her face made him fall for her even more. He was right not to try and find another girl; there would never be anyone as good for him as she is. He sighed, however, realizing she was probably going to be busy for the foreseeable future and that meant that a nice chat with her was all he was going to get.

"So, what have you been up to?" Hermione asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Not much, really," Ron chuckled. "I've been working a lot too, though I do have next week off."

"Really, do you have any plans?" Hermione questioned; she couldn't describe her voice to herself. Was she hopeful that he wouldn't? Did she want to have a nice weekend of fun with him again?

"Sort of," Ron shrugged.

"Oh," Hermione said.

"I'm not doing anything tonight though … are you still working?" Ron couldn't stop himself from asking - so much for Harry's advice.

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer that. She had gone down and got a case from Arthur's office in hopes that she would keep busy … but seeing Ron. Oh… She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in him, and his tone, and his eyes looking at her like that,…

"I just have to drop a few things off at my office actually, and then I'm heading home," Hermione smiled at him. She was weak and she knew it, but she couldn't help it when Ron was in front of her. He was just so damn cute. "But I might be persuaded to change my mind."

"Well," Ron wiggled his eyebrows, but before he could do anything else, the lift doors opened and Hermione got out.

"This is my stop. Why don't I meet you at the muggle pub down the street," Hermione smiled at him.

"Go to muggle pubs often, Mione?" Ron asked and she laughed.

"Not really, but I've been there a few times," she said. "I should only be twenty minutes."

"I'll see you there," Ron chuckled as the doors started to close. He walked down to the pub with a smile on his face. He ordered himself a drink. Before Hermione got there, a girl had come up to him, but he brushed her off. Then Hermione was there and his smile lit up the whole pub.

"Hey," she said, and then ordered a drink for herself. They also ordered some dinner there. Once they finished, they left together.

"So, I was just thinking," Hermione said as they walked to the alleyway where they could disapparate, "I've never been to your place."

"Oh," Ron said frowning.

"Is something the matter?" Hermione frowned.

"Not really … it's just my flat is a mess right now," Ron said.

"Oh well, I still wouldn't mind seeing it," Hermione said.

"Fine, but no complaining to me about this when we get there," Ron said.

"Agreed," Hermione said and then hugged him as he apparated them to his place. She knew immediately what he meant about it being a mess. There were clothes all over what must have been a nice living room.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything," Ron pouted.

"I haven't said anything. I'm just giving disapproving looks," Hermione pointed out and Ron chuckled. "Tell me that the bedroom at least isn't this bad."

"Asking about my bedroom already? I'm scandalized, Miss Granger," Ron smirked at her.

"Oh, I bet you are," Hermione rolled her eyes and then closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their lips together. They stayed that way for a while until he started to back them towards his bedroom, pausing when he could pin her against the wall. He moved his hand towards her bum and she gasped as he squeezed it. "Hey!"

"Sorry … my hand must have slipped," Ron said innocently before he leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. "I'm pretty sure my wall is pretty clean. You know, if you don't want to chance my room being too messy for you."

Hermione couldn't seem to answer that as Ron kissed her neck, finding the soft spot that made her moan. She could feel his hands on her bum again, but this time she jumped up and then wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him smirk before she pulled his head up so she could kiss him properly. As the kiss heated up, she moved his hands and pulled at his button-down shirt, practically ripping it off of him.

"Am I allowed to rip your shirt too, or would that make you mad," Ron asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Rip away," Hermione said, her eyes laden with lust. "As long as you get your pants off, I don't care what you do."

Ron's response to that was a chuckle. He tugged at her shorts as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper. He stepped back only long enough for his pants and boxers to slide down and then he started kissing her again. His hands moved up her thigh until they were under her skirt, feeling her soaking wet knickers. He was trying to take it off when she pulled away.

"Just push it aside … or rip it off," Hermione moaned into his ear. "I just need you now."

Ron couldn't help but shudder at her words; the desire in her voice was driving him wild. Besides he was longing to be inside her again; it had been most of what he'd been thinking about this last month. He moved her knickers aside before pushing up into her, the back of her heels pulling him even closer to her. Her eyes were on his, as he pushed her hard against the wall …

O

"You know I was just joking about the wall thing," Ron chuckled, his head was resting on her shoulder and they were both breathing deeply, having just climaxed.

"Yes," Hermione answered. He was still holding her against said wall, but she could tell that he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. "But it was such an entertaining idea that I just had to do it."

"I really should start telling you more entertaining ideas if this is what it leads too," Ron smiled at her. Once his legs were about to collapse, he had to pull out of her, hearing her whimper as he did so.

"I thought we've done well in the department of entertainment," Hermione pouted.

"Yeah … you're right about that," Ron couldn't help but smile, "Come on … I don't think I could hold you up any longer, so we're going to have to move …"

Hermione just smiled at him as she slid off him and they headed towards his bedroom. It turned out not to be so bad, not that it mattered much. As soon as they got into the room, they went to the bed where they started kissing again before she pulled away and rested her head on his chest. It was so peaceful just to lie in his arms that she didn't feel like doing anything else. Eventually they started talking about things, but not about anything in particular. She liked it that way; it was just so easy to talk to him.

"You know, I have noticed something," Ron said hours later as his hands absentmindedly stroked her hair. Their last topic had died a few minutes ago and there was a comfortable silence.

"Hmm … and what's that?" Hermione asked.

"That I'm all naked, but you still have plenty of clothes on."

"Oh," Hermione leaned up on her elbows and smiled down at him. "That does seem a little unfair to me, but it's not my fault that you weren't so good at getting rid of my clothes."

"Really … I seem to recall you demanding me to push your clothing aside instead of taking it off," Ron said. "But still, can't we rectify the situation, or are you going to keep that torn shirt on all night."

She moved so she was now straddling him, and he looked at her curiously.

"Where did your skirt go?" he asked.

"It must have slipped off at some point," Hermione said innocently, "Right along with my knickers."

"Well, darn," Ron smiled, which only broadened when she pulled her shirt over her head along with her bra. His hands traveled up her body immediately as she leaned down to kiss him deeply. He sat them up, groaning when her bum rubbed against his growing erection. Then he started trailing kisses down her body, stopping at her collarbone for a while before traveling down to her chest. He licked her nipple, causing it to become even harder than it already was. He then took that same nipple in his mouth, sucking it, teasing it, and biting it as his hand moved up to her other breast.

"Mmmmm," Hermione moaned as she arched her back into him, moving her hand up into his hair, so she could bring him closer to her.

"You know the down side to our fuck against the wall," Ron said as he moved from her right breast to her left. Her eyes met his and he could almost see worry in her eyes. "I didn't get a close and personal encounter with your tits like this."

He went back to her nipple and her eyes rolled back at the sensation. "I think I missed that too."

"I noticed," Ron said as she moaned and moved her bum against his cock in a rhythmic motion and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. He wanted to be inside her now.

Evidently, she couldn't handle much more herself, because she pushed his chest down until he was lying back on the bed. "Stay," she said in a throaty voice that was filled with passion and power and he found himself powerless to disobey. She moved so that she was now hovering over his cock before lowering herself on it. Her fingers dug into his chest as she felt him fill her up completely and they both moaned at the sensation.

"You feel so good," Ron groaned moving his hips up to meet her. She smiled down at him and her fingers dug deeper into his chest as she moved her hips forcefully into his; she repeated the process over and over again.

"You like that, do you?" Hermione hissed as she clenched her muscles causing him to moan and grab her hips painfully, just causing her to go faster and harder than before.

"Fuck yeah, I like that," Ron answered, now moving his hands up to her chest and grabbing her breasts roughly, brushing his thumbs across her nipples, matching the rhythm of her thrusts. Keeping her right hand on his chest, she moved her left up her body until she was cupping his hand. She made him pinch her nipple harder and her head fell backwards as she moaned louder than ever. He dropped his own hand not long after that and her eyes were immediately on him. His eyes were on her breast as she continued to tease her own nipple before he met her gaze. He smirked as his now free hand traveled between their bodies to find the bundle of nerves that would drive her crazy.

"OH GOD, RON!" She screamed so close to climaxing now. She could feel that he was too, but she wanted to make this last as long as she could. Ron, however, didn't seemed to be thinking the same thing as he rubbed her clit in the way that he knew would get her off. He couldn't help it; just looking at her this way had him on the edge. Giving in, she removed her hand from her breast and started using all of her leverage, so she could pound into him as hard and quickly as she could.

"Come with me, Mione!" Ron yelled, not being able to hold himself off any longer.

"RON!" She screamed again as she did as he asked, letting her orgasm rake through her body before she fell on his sweaty chest. He pushed her hair out of her face before he kissed her.

"You're brilliant … did you know that?" he smiled.

"So I've been told," Hermione chuckled, kissing him again, this time lazily. "You're rather brilliant yourself."

Ron chuckled as he stroked her hair again. He could tell that she was drifting off to sleep and he was sure that he would be joining her soon. Still, he tried to keep his eyes open as long as he could; he loved just looking at her as she slept in his arms. She looked so peaceful and he could imagine that she was his girlfriend instead of just being in whatever relationship it was that they had.


	7. A Surprise Meeting

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seven

A Surprise Meeting

"Hey Ron," a voice filled the room and he started to blink his eyes opened. He could feel the warm body sleeping on his chest, but something was wrong. It wasn't the right voice.

"Mione," he whispered. When he looked down at her, she was still sleeping, though she looked like she was starting to stir herself, cuddling closer to him. He would have smiled at that if it were not for the voice that seemed to be getting closer to his room.

"Please tell me that you're not still sleeping," the voice said then and he realized that it was his best friend. Seconds later, his bedroom door was being opened, "I knew it, you lazy … oh … shit …"

"Get out," Ron hissed, trying to keep his voice down and not disturb Hermione.

"Shit, … I didn't know, I'm sorry," Harry said trying to back out of the room.

"Ron?" Hermione mumbled, looking at him with sleepy eyes, but still noticing that he wasn't looking back at her but at the door. She too turned to the door and noticed an embarrassed looking Harry Potter standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled again before leaving the room.

"Tell me that didn't just happen," Hermione said turning to look at Ron. "That Harry Potter didn't just find me naked in your bed."

"Sorry … I don't think I can tell you that," Ron said frowning. "I don't see why you're reacting like this though; it's not like he's going to judge you."

Hermione frowned at him in return, "I was just found in a compromising situation by one of the most famous people in our world …"

"Hmph!" Ron huffed, starting to get out of the bed. "I think I should see if Mr. Famous is still here."

"Ron!" Hermione groaned, getting on her knees. She reached out to grab his arm as he tried to get his clothes, and pulled him back towards the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"So, how did you mean it?" Ron asked moodily.

"I just thought that the first time that I met Harry I would … you know … have clothes on," Hermione sighed. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I would be this embarrassed no matter who found us. I just …"

Ron smiled at her, and kissed her softly. "Sorry. I think I might have overreacted. I just always get a little tense in situations like this."

"Like what? Getting caught with a girl by your best friend?" Hermione questioned.

"No, having said girl be … excited about meeting Harry," Ron frowned. "Though, I've never been in bed with the girl when that happened. Every girl I've been with seemed to go crazy whenever Harry was around. It's damn annoying."

"Well, I'm not going crazy … just embarrassed," Hermione assured him, before cupping his cheeks and bringing him into a kiss.

"As much as I like doing this," Ron groaned as he pulled away from her and put on some boxers and a shirt on. "I really do think I should see if Harry's gone or not."

"Mmm," Hermione moaned now pouting at him. "Don't keep me waiting long."

Ron smiled at her before he sighed. "Actually, I was thinking I would make breakfast either way. You should come out and join me."

"My clothes are all torn," Hermione reminded him and he smiled at her proudly.

"You can borrow some of mine if you prefer," Ron chuckled, "though I wouldn't mind if you didn't."

"You want me walking around naked?" Hermione gasped playfully and Ron nodded his head. "Pig."

He chuckled as he left the room and just like he thought, Harry was sitting at his table in the dining room. His best friend probably would have left if it was any other day, but they were supposed to be leaving to go on vacation today. That was why he was in Ron's flat in the first place.

"So … I'm guessing that's the girl you've been hung up on," Harry chuckled.

"Shut up," Ron hissed, looking back at his room. "Do you want her to hear?"

"Sorry," Harry chuckled. "Are you still coming … or are you actually going to let me and Ginny have a week alone together?"

"Hey, you're the one that invited me on this vacation in the first place," Ron said, making a face at the implied relationship between his best friend and his sister.

"Well that was before Gin and I started dating, wasn't it," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, you were just inviting your two best friends to one of the most romantic settings in the country," Ron rolled his eyes. "You were going to try to seduce my sister and you just invited me, so she wouldn't see it coming."

"Hey, it would have worked," Harry smiled, "you know, if she didn't seduce me herself when she …"

"Argh … I so don't need to hear more about this," Ron groaned.

"You're the one that brought it up," Harry shrugged. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I'm not sure, man. I don't know her plans," Ron said looking back towards his room, making sure Hermione wasn't coming out of it yet. "But I'm thinking not until Monday."

"You know, it would be okay if you decide not to come at all … I'm sure …" Harry started to say.

"I don't think so, Harry," Ron chuckled this time. "I took the week off. I'll try not to get in yours and Gin's way, but I was looking forward to some of the things you said were there."

"Okay," Harry said.

"Where are you planning on going?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room wearing Ron's boxers and one of his Cannons jersies. Ron groaned at the sight of her and she smirked at him.

"My family has a house in this little town near a lake," Harry shrugged. "It's beautiful this time of year and there are hiking trails and romantic dinner spots …"

"And Ron wants to go with you there because …?" Hermione frowned.

Harry chuckled and Ron frowned. "There's a Quidditch pitch that used to be the field where the Cannons played when they first got into the league. It's where Barry Higgins was the highest scorer in the league and the Cannons were this close to winning that championship …"

"Yeah, that was the best they ever did and that was like two hundred years ago," Harry chuckled.

"They did almost as good the next three years before the league made them move their home pitch," Ron shook his head.

"I still don't know what Ron thinks is going to happen when he checks out the spot where the Cannons used to be good," Harry shook his head. "But as you could tell by the jersey you're wearing, he's hopeless when it comes to his Quidditch team."

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron groaned at his friend.

Harry just chuckled at him before he turned to back to Hermione and said, "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger," she said talking the hand that he offered her.

"Are you really?" Harry said, sounding surprise and causing her to blush at his tone. "Sorry, it's just that I've been meaning to meet you for a little while now."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say to that.

"I've been telling Ron that for a few months actually," Harry chuckled. "I guess now I know why he's been turning red every time I brought it up …"

"Harry, don't you have somewhere to be?" Ron groaned.

"Not really," Harry chuckled and looked back at Hermione, "I just wanted to thank you for all the hard work you've done to convict all those people that have been arrested. You have no idea how nice it is to know that there's someone like you out there that won't let those bastards buy their way out of doing time for what they've done."

"Actually, I think I've heard something like this before," Hermione chuckled, smiling at Ron.

"Oh well then, I'm sure that Ron thanked you better than I ever could," Harry smirked at Ron, who was now in the kitchen with his back to him. Realizing his friend wasn't going to be contributing to the conversation, he turned back to Hermione and asked, "Are you working on any interesting cases?"

"Not really, though I was just reading about a case where a muggle's things would keep disappearing," Hermione answered, wondering if that was in fact what she would be working on this weekend. "It seems like Ned Rogers thought he could make some quick cash by holding a garage sale for muggles at different locations and charming all the things to come back to him a few hours after he sold them."

"That sucks," Harry said, "Though it doesn't really sound like the kind of case you normally handle."

"She likes to help Dad out whenever she can," Ron said as he came back into the room. He brought two plates which were filled with eggs and handed them to Harry and Hermione before he went back into the kitchen to get his own. "That's something that I've just found out about the other night."

"I see," Harry said looking at his friend closely before he added, "I'm guessing you don't mind that you lost the coin toss last night now and had to do all the paperwork."

"Yep," Ron chuckled.

"I should probably get going. Gin's probably wondering where I am," Harry said after they had breakfast and some coffee. He was surprised that they had all just talked for nearly two hours before he even thought to check the time. He found that he really liked Hermione, and he really liked seeing Ron as happy as he was. After everything that Ron had told him about the girl he had been sort of seeing, he was worried about how much Ron cared about the girl when it was such a casual relationship. Now, however, he was able to see that Hermione really cared about Ron, easily seeing that she was quite taken with him too.

"Yeah, see you later, Harry," Ron smiled at his friend.

"You know," Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron, "You two can come down to the lake house if you want. I mean Ron was supposed to come anyway, and it really is beautiful there this time of year."

"Oh," Hermione said looking alarmed by the invitation.

"We'll think about it," Ron said and pushed his friend out of his flat before turning back to Hermione to read her expression. "Er …"

"You had plans this weekend," Hermione said weakly.

"Well, sort of, but I was just planning on Monday instead," Ron said rubbing the back of his head. "I mean if you … er … weren't busy, that is."

"Oh …," Hermione said, starting to get uncomfortable with how things were moving. She knew that she already cared too much about Ron, and spending a weekend with him, whether it be here or in some romantic village with his friends, wasn't going to help any. However, that was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to be with Ron, and just the thought of leaving so she could spend the weekend working bored her.

"It's okay if you are, you know. I'll just head over there tomorrow or something," Ron insisted.

When she met his eyes, she knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything this weekend either way, so she made up her mind to spend it with him. "No, I'm not busy."

"Good," Ron smiled and then walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away leaving them both breathless, he said, "Sorry, I just been wanting to do that since you came out here."

"Good," Hermione said, "that just means the plan to drive you wild by wearing your jersey worked."

"You bet your arse it did," Ron smiled as he cupped said arse and kissed her again. He didn't ask her what their plans were going to be for this weekend. It didn't really matter to him as he backed her towards the kitchen table; they could discuss that later.


	8. Lake House

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Eight

Lake House

"So, what do you want to do next?" Ron asked and then smirked at her, "or maybe the question is where do you want to do it next?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but had to admit he had a valid point. After they had fucked on Ron's table, she had gone to use his restroom; when she was about to exit, she met up with him and they ended up fucking in his shower. When they got out, she realized that he had cleaned his living room so they could spend some time there and before long he was eating her out on the couch before fucking her on it. At least it started on the couch, but when she tried to roll him over so she could be on top, they had landed on the floor where she continued where she left off until he was screaming her name.

That was where they were now, laying naked on his floor, both breathing heavily. He was stroking her hair as she played with his chest hairs. "I don't know … what do you want to do?"

"Well, seeing as all I had to eat today was breakfast and you," he started and felt her roll her eyes at that. "I was thinking that we could go out for dinner, if that's alright with you."

"That sounds nice. I just have to go to my place to get some clothes," Hermione said.

"I supposed it was too much to hope for you to wear my jersey to a restaurant," Ron chuckled.

"So, where were you think about going?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there are a few places in Diagon Alley that I would like to go to … or … well, Harry did say we could meet him at his house. He was talking about this restaurant by the river over there that was supposed to be really nice."

"Oh," Hermione said, trying to weigh her options. Both of them suddenly sounded like something you would be doing on a date. She looked at Ron. He seemed to be looking at her hopefully and she knew which one he wanted to do. "You really want to go to Harry's, don't you?"

"Well," he said rubbing the back of his head at being caught. "It would be nice for me to be able to get the full experience of the place instead of just having to tag along with my best friend and his girlfriend. Besides, I think Harry really liked you. He doesn't often invite people to any of his houses."

"I'm sure that he just invited me because I'm with you," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so," Ron shook his head. "Harry's private. Seeing as how famous he is, he can't stand people around him that just see him as the Boy Who Lived. You don't do that."

"There's more to him than that," Hermione shrugged. "Fine, owl Harry and ask if we can join them for dinner. I'll get ready. Should I bring extra clothes or are we coming back here?"

"I wouldn't mind staying there if you're up for it," Ron smiled.

"Okay, I'll pack accordingly. I should be back in about an hour," Hermione smiled at him, kissing him one more time before putting on her torn clothes and using the Floo to go to her house. She came back right on time, wearing a pretty, red dress that made Ron's mouth drop.

"Is this okay? I wasn't sure where we were going to dinner?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's okay," Ron said moving closer to her. "Though it kind of makes me wish that we weren't leaving right now."

"If you think this looks good, you should see what I've packed," Hermione teased, "but I would assume we have to get going soon right?"

"Yes, we need to get to Harry's pretty soon. We have reservations in half an hour," Ron sighed.

"How are we going to get there?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to Floo. Harry opened the connection for us," Ron said leading her back to the fireplace and seconds later they were standing in a charming-looking living room. Harry and a beautiful red-haired girl were there to greet them.

"Hello," Harry said, smiling at both of them, "I'm glad you've decided to join us. I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Ginny."

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione smiled at her before she turned to Ron. "Are you two related?"

"Yeah, Gin's my little sister," Ron chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't hear me and Harry talk about this before you came out for breakfast."

"I don't spend my time eavesdropping on people," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's not something any of the rest of us could say," Ginny chuckled. "I think Harry had a special knack of hearing all sort of things that he wasn't supposed to."

"We probably should be going or we're going to be late," Harry said before Ginny could say anymore. They all left and walked to the restaurant. It was about a fifteen-minute walk along the lake; with the sun starting to set, it really was a lovely time. Ron held her hand as they walked behind Harry and Ginny, who seemed to being enjoying themselves very much. She had to admit that she did feel a little self-conscious being here with not only Ron's best friend but also his little sister. It probably was a mistake coming here; he could be getting the impression that things were getting more serious than she wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Ron asked softly, wearing an expression that showed he knew she was worried about something.

"I'll tell you about it later," Hermione smiled at him, "Let's enjoy dinner."

"Hmm … you know that's not really going to help me enjoy dinner, right?" Ron frowned.

"It's nothing Ron, I swear," Hermione tried to persuade him, but he stopped and let the others move on.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Ron insisted.

Hermione sighed but knew that Ron wasn't going to let her go until she told him. "I'm just worried. This seems like a lot more than just calling you up casually. Now I'm meeting your family and …"

"You're not meeting my family," Ron said. "You're meeting my best mate's girlfriend, who just happens to be my little sister; none of this would have happened if Harry didn't come to my flat so early."

"So, you're telling me that you don't have feelings for me," Hermione said biting her lip.

"Of course, I have feelings for you," Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione bowed her head, but he lifted her chin up so that she would look into his eyes. "I don't think we would have left that pub the first time if I didn't have feelings for you. And I won't lie, I get happy whenever I see you, but I know this isn't serious," he kissed her then so she wouldn't see how sad he was by that fact. She was already too suspicious about his growing feelings for her as it was.

"Okay," Hermione said smiling as they pulled apart. She felt slightly uncomfortable about his reassurance for a reason she couldn't really understand, but let him lead her toward the restaurant.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, with a smirk.

"I just needed a few minutes," Ron glared at him. "Is our table ready?"

As he asked the question, a waiter came to seat them at a table looking onto the water, where the sun was still setting. Ron wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his chest as she noticed Harry and Ginny doing the same. They ordered some wine and appetizers at first, and while they waited, they just enjoyed the scenery. Even after the sun had sunk into the water, the water looked beautiful as the lights of the small town reflected into it. They eventually did order something for dinner and started up a conversation.

"So, Hermione, I was just wondering how old are you?" Ginny asked in the middle of their dinner.

"That's an interesting question," Hermione said, caught a little off-guard. "I'm twenty-three."

"Not to mention rude," Ron added glaring at his sister.

"I had a reason for asking," Ginny said to Ron before turning back to Hermione. "So, you're the same age as Ron and Harry. I was just wondering why we never saw you at Hogwarts."

"Oh, that," Hermione said. "I actually went to Beauxbatons."

"Why?" Ginny asked making a face.

"Don't be a snob, Gin," Ron practically growled at her.

"Come on, Ron, you know you feel the same way," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm just wondering why Hermione would want to go to Beauxbatons. I mean you're obviously English. Why wouldn't you go to Hogwarts."

"I'm a Muggle-born," Hermione answered, trying not to look at Harry. "When my parents heard about what had been happening the decade before … well they didn't feel comfortable with me going to Hogwarts. They were talking about not letting me go to any wizarding school at all, but when I asked one of the professors at Hogwarts for advice, she suggested that I go to Beauxbatons."

"Well, that was probably a good decision on your parents' part," Harry said, his eyes had grown quite sad as he tried not to think about the past. Ginny was rubbing his arm, looking guilty about asking a question that would bring up this topic. Hermione could also feel Ron's arms tighten around her and when she looked into his eyes, she could see that he was glad that she hadn't been there.

"I know. Though at the time, I thought they were overreacting," Hermione said trying to sound casual. She tried to change the subject but didn't know how. She realized that Harry wasn't the only one that was looking down; the two Weasleys' expressions had grown grave as well. She couldn't think of anything to say or any new subject to move on to. So, she decided to do just the opposite; she pressed on in this manner. "I know you probably don't want to hear this. I know that Ron clams up even when I get close to this subject, but seeing as it's probably already too late …"

"Hermione," Ron said in warning, but she didn't pay attention.

"I just wanted to thank you, Harry," she went on. "I probably would have had to stay in France if it wasn't for what had happened."

"Don't mention it," Harry said in a way that made it clear that he didn't want this subject to go further.

"I won't ever again, but I figured I had to say it once," Hermione sighed, looking away from the others. No one said anything for a while after. Eventually, Ron changed the subject, talking to Ginny about what she thought was going to happen next season for the Harpies, the Quidditch team for which Ginny played. She wasn't surprised when Harry didn't say anything for the rest of dinner and the walk home was rather quiet.


	9. First Fight

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Nine

First Fight

"Why did you have to say that?" Ron asked when they got into the room that they would be staying at; it was on the other side of the house as the other couple. "After our conversation earlier, I thought you understood not to talk about his crap!"

"What was I supposed to do … Ginny asked me why I went to Beauxbatons!" Hermione hissed back.

"You didn't have to thank him though," Ron glared at her. "He hates it when people do that."

"I know … I'm sorry, okay," Hermione huffed, turning away from him.

Ron sighed, and he walked over to her to wrap his arms around her, "Let's just drop this okay."

She didn't say anything, but she could feel that Ron was still tense. She shook her head.

"Mione!" Ron said almost angrily, "What more do you want to say."

"Nothing … but you're obviously still bothered by something," she answered and he groaned against her shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk about it," Ron muttered and she turned to face him, which was made harder because he was looking down with a stony expression.

"I'm not asking you to talk to me about what happened or anything like that," Hermione told him, "but I know something is bothering you and if it is what happened earlier … I think I know what it is."

"Oh," Ron said coldly, "and what might that be?"

"That I thanked Harry, but I haven't said anything to you," Hermione guessed and Ron grimaced. "I've never brought this up because I could tell that you didn't like talking about the war, Ron, but that doesn't mean that I'm not grateful …"

"Hermione! Shut up about that!" Ron snapped at her. "I don't fucking want you thanking me because of what happened! I don't want to fucking think about that! It's bad enough having stray people talking about that … I don't need to hear it from you."

Hermione bit her lip as she tried not to cry, but felt horrible having Ron yell at her like this, not to mention it just brought up one of her long-standing fears.

Ron could hear the tears in her voice and felt bad about making her cry, but he was too angry to try and comfort her. Actually, right now, he felt that talking a walk and cooling off would be his best option.

"I thanked him because I wasn't there … I didn't do anything to stop what was happening, but I enjoy all the benefits," she mumbled bitterly as she looked down at the ground. She didn't think he heard her at first and was glad; it would probably be better if he hadn't, but she suddenly felt his hand on her chin and he was forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm just going to say this once, and then pray that we never have to talk about this again," Ron said in a much softer tone than before, but he was still quite angry. "I'm glad you weren't there. I wish that none of us knew anything about the stupid war."

She listened to his words, but she couldn't shake her uneasiness quite so easily. "I feel like a coward … for running away from the danger like I did. It might have been the smart move, but I don't think it was the right move."

"How could it not be the right move?" Ron asked her. "Do you really think the war would have been different if you came to Hogwarts? Besides it wasn't your choice, your parents made you do it."

"And I let them," Hermione sighed, "and thanks for telling me that I don't matter."

"Er … is that what I said?" Ron rubbed the back of his head, "it's not what I meant."

"I know what you mean," Hermione sighed, "but I still feel guilty about leaving … It's why I wanted to work in England so badly, you know. So maybe I could do something that would help make our community better … or something like that. It's also why I work so hard."

"Well, I'd say that you've succeeded," Ron smiled at her. "You help put away some really bad guys."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled back at him. "Ron, I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to get angry."

"Mione, don't," Ron groaned, he was starting to cool down, and knew it would be better if she didn't talk about this anymore.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're my hero, Ronald," she started and he made a face at her, "even more so than Harry ever was."

"What?" Ron couldn't help but be caught off guard by that.

"You had a choice," Hermione said.

"Not really," Ron rolled his eyes. He heard this line before and it didn't really mean anything.

"You made the choice that I wished that I could have," Hermione went on like she didn't hear him. "And you keep making that choice every time that you go into work. For that, Ronald Weasley, I think you'll always be my hero," she said and knew it sound a bit corny, but she also knew it was true. She had been impressed by Ronald Weasley, the war hero, long before she met him and getting to know him, only made her appreciate him more.

"I don't know what happened to you," Ron said frowning at her. "I'm guessing you've been confounded."

"I'm serious, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I don't need to be confounded to believe that you're a hero … it's just a simple fact that you're going to have to live with."

"Whatever you say," Ron shook his head. He still felt grumpy about everything they had talked about tonight, but her words had meant a lot to him at the same time, mostly because he could see that she believed them. "Can we please talk about something else now?"

"Well, I was actually thinking that the talking portion of the night might be over with," Hermione said, biting her lip suggestively.

"Good, because I've been meaning to rip that dress off of you all night," Ron smirked at her.

"There will be no ripping of the dress," Hermione backed away from him. "Besides, I was thinking about getting into something a little less comfortable, and a little more appealing."

Ron shook his head, "I don't think I can wait."

"But … " Hermione started to say, but he crashed his lips onto her and she could feel his desire and need for her were far past the fooling around stage. She could also feel the urgency in his kiss and knew that he was trying to forget all that was brought back to him because of their conversation, so she let him have his way.

O

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, it was early the next morning and Ron had been sitting out staring at the water for the last few hours. "I didn't expect you to be up this early.

"Yeah … neither did I," Ron said to his friend. "But I couldn't get to sleep."

"Afraid of nightmares," Harry said. He spoke so it wasn't a question but a statement, so Ron didn't feel he had to answer his friend. "Me, too."

"I'm sorry," Ron said.

"About what, mate?" Harry frowned. "About what happened last night at dinner. You didn't have any control over that … and neither did Hermione."

"Even when she thanked you?" Ron questioned.

"It's funny," Harry said with a half-smile, "I didn't really mind so much when she did it. I guess it's because it didn't feel fake … or maybe it's more like I'm not some fake hero to her."

Ron chuckled at that and Harry looked at him questioningly. "She called me a hero last night …"

"I bet you liked that," Harry chuckled, too.

"I actually did," Ron sighed. "She seemed to actually mean it."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" Harry asked. He could see that his friend wanted nothing more than to be completely honest with this girl, but he didn't feel he could be open with her.

"Are you kidding? She would break up with me … well, no …to break up you have to be dating in the first place," Ron grimaced. "She would just stop seeing me."

"Why though? I don't see why you having feelings for her should matter either way."

"Because Harry, she cares about me too much," Ron chuckled grimly before sighing. "She doesn't want to hurt me. Isn't that ridiculous? She wouldn't go out with me because she doesn't want to hurt me."

"It does sound ridiculous," Harry agreed. "But do you know what else is ridiculous. You going out with a girl that will break up with you as soon as she finds out that you like her as much as you do."

"Are you telling me I should break it off with her?" Ron frowned at his friend.

"No," Harry sighed. "I think she's good for you. She would be perfect if she could really date you."

"Yeah, that would be great," Ron chuckled.

"Do you know why she won't?" Harry asked.

"She works too much," Ron shrugged. "And that's not a lie. She's at work like a hundred hours a week."

"I don't doubt it," Harry said. "But I'm sure there's more to it than that."

"Maybe you're right, but it's not like I can ask her about it," Ron sighed. "I didn't even know that she went to Beauxbatons … I'm too afraid to ask her anything personal in case she thinks I care too much about her. I want to keep her in my life. I just wish I could see her more than once every month."

"I'm sure we can think of something to make that happen." Harry smiled at him, "Maybe if Gin can get close to her, she can find out why Hermione is afraid of getting into a relationship."

"No," Ron said firmly. "Gin can talk to Mione all she wants, but I'm not going to use her as a spy. If Mione wants me to know what happened, she'll tell me. That's the only way I'll know I'm getting through to her."

Harry frowned at his friend but otherwise let the subject drop. Ron on the other hand was thinking about what Hermione had told him last night. She had said that she believed that she was a coward for running off to France instead of going to Hogwarts, and he realized that she was opening up to him. She might not tell him everything, but she wasn't closed off to him either. In time, he was sure that she'd realize that she really does care about him and things would get better.

**A/N: I just wanted to say about the war that I not really sure what had happened in it, but I know that it was worst for most of the wizarding world. I always figured it would be worse if Hermione wasn't there to help, but I don't really want to go into details about that. Oh and just to make one things clear, I didn't want to kill off Fred so I made it Charlie that had died in the war.**


	10. Enjoying the Weekend Getaway

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Ten

Enjoying the Weekend Getaway

Hermione woke up a few hours later to the smell of french toast and quickly got dressed to join the others for breakfast. She was sure things would still be awkward between her and the others, but she couldn't have been more wrong. Harry and Ginny actually seemed to be in a pretty good mood as they were able to have a pleasant conversation about all kind of things. They had even decided that they should all go hiking together where they would have a picnic lunch, and then go their separate ways for the rest of the day.

Hermione walked next to Ginny for most of the hike. Even though the other girl was much more athletic than she, Ginny seemed to be okay with going at a more leisurely pace. As for the boys, they seemed to want to run practically the whole way. She found Ginny to be very engaging and easy to talk to. She didn't really understand why, seeing as Ginny and she were quite different in most things, but there was just something about the younger girl's energy that she liked. After lunch, Harry and Ginny went down one path and Ron and Hermione went down another.

"So … are you happy you came here?" Ron asked smiling. He knew that things weren't perfect with Hermione, but when he was with her like this, he felt like it was.

"Yeah … I think I am," Hermione smiled looking at the beautiful green scenery around her. "I really like your sister by the way. She's nice."

"Yeah, she is to you and to anyone that's not her brother," Ron chuckled.

"She seems to be nice to you, too," Hermione said.

"Of course she is now. She's behaving herself," Ron said seriously. "You should see what she does to me when she's angry. Of course, most of the time I'm a jerk to her too, but that's just me."

"It must be nice," Hermione smiled. "I always wondered what it was like having siblings or even just one. It was always quiet in my house, not that I didn't like that; but still, I thought having a little brother or sister would have been nice."

"You never wanted an older sibling?" Ron questioned. He was smiling at the fact that she was sharing her feelings with him like this.

"I probably would have liked that too," Hermione admitted. "But whenever I thought about having a sibling, they always would have been younger. They would come to me for advice …"

"You really have no idea what it is to be an older sister, do you?" Ron laughed at that. "It's more than just advice you know …"

"Have much experience at being an older sister, do you?" Hermione questioned, making a face at him.

Ron chuckled at that, "Nope. I'm just an older and younger brother."

"And you're close to your family," Hermione stated. "You see them every weekend, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron smiled. "After what happened … Well, family is everything."

"I don't get to see my parents that often," Hermione sighed. "As you know, I work a lot and so do they, but I do talk to my mum at least once a week and go home every few months. I'm sure that sounds strange to you."

"Are you kidding? It sounds normal. I know most people don't spend every Sunday at their parents," Ron chuckled. "But I wouldn't change anything."

"Ron, I don't really feel like hiking anymore," Hermione said a little while later as they found themselves by a nice stream and an open area where they could sit down.

"Okay," Ron smiled at her and conjured a blanket they could sit on. When she sat next to him, she pushed him down so she could lie on his chest.

"I don't think I've been outside like this, since I went camping with my parents when I was a teenager," Hermione sighed. "I sort of forgot how beautiful it could be."

"That's kind of sad if you ask me," Ron sighed. "Not being outside for so many years."

"You're probably right. It is sad, but I'm here now," Hermione smiled. He leaned down to kiss her and they stayed like that for a long time before she pulled away from him and said, "You know, if this is all that we're going to do, we might as well have stayed inside."

Ron just smiled at her. He began looking back up at the canopy of trees that were shading them, listening to the stream, and thinking about time just stopping and letting this moment last forever.

Still, that didn't mean he wasn't happy when he felt her hand on the button of his pants. She was slowly undoing it and then unzipping his pants even more slowly. He didn't say anything as he sucked in his breath. She moved her hand slowly back up his body, pressing gently against him as she did so, causing him to start to breath raggedly as she reached the lining of his boxers, playing with the hair that trailed up to his belly. She didn't seemed to be in any hurry, but that didn't stop him from being turned on by her slow ministrations. It still amazed him how much her simple touches affected him.

Once her hand got to his belly button, her hand reversed course and headed back towards his boxers. This time, instead of stopping at them, she slipped her hand under them, moving her hand slowly, and yet firmly up his shaft. She stopped when she reached the tip of his cock and then ran her thumb roughly over the head causing Ron to let go of the groan that he was holding in.

"Hmm … oh Merlin," Ron choked out as she started to pump her hand a little faster and harder. His hand was now moving to her pants, so that he could tease her like she was doing to him. Instead of opening her jeans though, he just forced his hand down her pants and knickers and found the bundle of nerves which caused Hermione to moan immediately and to his disapproval release his cock all together. "What …?"

"Shh …," she said before he could ask any questions. She placed her hands on either side of his hips and started to pull his pants and boxers down. "I just need more room to get at you."

Ron smiled at this. He took his own hand out of her knickers, and undid her pants, as he tried to wiggle out of his own jeans. It was rather difficult but soon they were both jeanless, Hermione's hands were back on his cock stroking him expertly as his hand reached her core and sunk deep inside her. They quickly worked out a rhythm that matched the other, but it didn't seem to be enough for either of them.

"Ron, please," she groaned as she dropped his cock and widened her legs. He immediately dropped his own hands, taking in the view of her opened up for him. He positioned himself over her as he leaned down kissing her passionately and entered her roughly. Her ankles dug into his back pulling him more firmly into her. "MERLIN … that's it … right there …!"

He wasn't going to last long. Using her hands, she had brought him so close to the edge, and now she was clutching so tightly against his cock that it almost ached. He pushed in powerful strokes, causing her to reach her climax just as he did.

"I thought you wanted to look at the scenery," Ron said. He was still on top of her, and kissed her neck softly before he rolled over bringing her with him.

"I did, but it seems I just can't keep my hands off of you," Hermione chuckled.

"You have no idea how much I like hearing that," Ron chuckled too.

"So what else are we planning on doing today?" Hermione asked after a short pause sitting up to retrieve her clothing, handing Ron his.

"I'm not sure … I don't have anything planned, but I supposed we could eat with Harry and Gin again if you want," Ron shrugged, putting on his pants.

"That would be nice," Hermione smiled at him. "But I've got to go home afterwards; some people have to work tomorrow."

"I know," Ron sighed. "Am I allowed to come home with you?"

"I was hoping that you would," Hermione smiled at him. "But we really ought to be heading back. It's started to get late and I don't want to be hiking through the woods at night."

"We've got hours before it gets dark," Ron rolled his eyes. "But you're right, we should get going."

They walked back to the cabin. The hike back took longer than it should have, because Ron kept pulling her close to him so that he could kiss her; it was something she enjoyed very much. When they told the others about wanting to go out again, the other couple seemed to be all for the idea. They enjoyed another nice dinner. This time there was no uncomfortable conversation, so it was a much better night all things considered. Hermione said good night to the others at the fireplace. She was happy that she got to know them and wondered if she was ever going to see them again.

"Well, that was nice," Ron said wrapping his arm around her as they walked into his living room from his fireplace that had been connected to Harry's cabin. He started to kiss down her neck. The dress that she was wearing tonight was just as amazing as the one that she was wearing the other night.

"Wait," Hermione said pulling away from him. "This time I'm not going to let you talk me out of this."

"What?" Ron said looking at her confused.

"I've got something special to show you," Hermione said biting her lip.

Ron groaned at the look she gave him and the fact that her hair was already messy after the kiss they just shared. "Mione, you don't need anything special when you're wearing a sexy dress like that."

Hermione smirked at that before shaking her head. "But I've never worn sexy lingerie before," she added with a pout and he looked at her incredulously. "What! I've never been with a guy like this before…"

Her defense drove Ron wild, and he closed the gap between them as he crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. When he pulled away from her reluctantly, she looked like she had forgotten what they were talking about. "You better hurry and get changed, because I don't have much control over myself."

"Make yourself comfortable in your room," Hermione told him as she walked over to bathroom to get changed. Ron did as he was told. Unsure of what he was supposed to do, he stripped until he was only wearing his boxers and waited for her. It was awhile later that she walked out wearing a dark red silk thing that her breasts seemed to be nearly bursting out of. He had seen her naked many times, so he was surprised that seeing her like this was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"So … what do you think?" Hermione asked, looking at him nervously.

"Arwa …" Ron said gulping and trying to form the proper word, but it seemed that she didn't need him to. His wordless dribble seemed to show what he thought about it. However, as she walked over to him, he realized why this was so much better than just seeing her naked … because he knew that he was the only one that had ever seen her like this. He might not have been the first person that she had ever been with and nor was she his, but knowing that she had never been with a guy like this before brought a smile to his face.

It was made better by the fact that he was the only one that had ever seen her in this red silky number that made her legs seem like they were miles long. He was the only one that had ever untied the lacy bow that was at the middle of her chest with his teeth as she arched her back into him. He loved knowing that she wanted to be this intimate with him and hoped that this meant that one day she would admit that she wanted more with him.


	11. Lunch at the Ministry

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Eleven

Lunch at the Ministry

Ron was in his office. It was the Monday after his vacation and his mind was on his last visit with Hermione, thinking about the several encounters they had together the last weekend. His mind lingered on the last Monday morning when he had watched her sleeping in his arms; the red lingerie she had been wearing was lying on the floor by his bed, slightly torn, as he had been too impatient to take it off gently. He smiled as he remembered how she snuggled closer to him right before she woke up and groaned as she said she had to go home. He fondly remembered the simple kiss she gave him as she left; again, it seemed like a promise of more things to come.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"What?" Ron snapped at his friend, though he knew that he was the one that was being rude.

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes," Harry said rolling his eyes. "What are you thinking about … never mind, don't answer that … I can guess what you're thinking about."

"Am I that obvious?" Ron asked, sighing as he smiled at his friend sheepishly.

"Yeah," Harry groaned. "You're just lucky that it's me that's talking to you; imagine if it was Harris."

"Argh …" Ron made a face. Harris never would have let him get away with daydreaming like he was. "I can't help it though. I can't get her out of my head, and this paperwork is really dull."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harry groaned as well as he looked at his own paperwork. "But as Williams always says, 'Our work isn't only exciting cases; someone has to do the paperwork.'"

"You're really getting good at your impression," Ron said shuddering as Harry chuckled.

"So I take it from your blank stare that you haven't talked to Hermione since two weekends ago," Harry said and Ron just rolled his eyes at that. "I was thinking that I might be able to change that."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow and starting to get uncomfortable.

"Oh, you'll see if I can get it to work," Harry said and then got up to leave. Ron tried to stop him, but Harry didn't let that happen by casting a charm on the door that made it so that it couldn't be opened for at least half an hour. He walked to the lift and then went to drop off the paperwork that he had just finished at the office of the Head of Law Enforcement, Frank Burdock.

"Oh, Potter, there you are," Frank said, "I just wanted to ask you about the Parker case. I was wondering if you can tell me if he ever drew his wand or if he did as he was told."

"No, as soon as Ron and I announced ourselves, he dropped his wand and came quietly," Harry said.

"That's too bad. I really didn't like the sound of this guy, but with the way things are, we're going to have to take the plea bargain," Frank sighed. "Oh well, let's hope he doesn't do anything in the future."

"Me too," Harry sighed. "But there isn't anything I can do about this now. You know, if you put Granger on this case, you might actually get a conviction."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true," Frank smiled. "But I have her on the Clark case and I don't need to tell you how important that one is …"

"No, you don't," Harry frowned. "Well, I've got to get back to work … see you later, Burdock."

Harry left the office and then headed towards Hermione's office, having a feeling that she wasn't going to be free if she was working on a case as big as Clark's was. It took him a little while to find her office; he was expecting it to be one of the bigger ones, but instead it was the one at the end of the hall. When he found it, he knocked on her door.

"Come in," he heard Hermione say and he opened the door. "Harry … what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to lunch," Harry sighed, "But I just talked to Burdock and I heard you were working on the Clark case … which of course I'm glad to hear because I hate that bastard."

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione smiled at him. "But I really am swamped right now. Besides I don't go out to lunch most of the time … or ever. I don't really have time for that."

"Haven't you ever heard that if you work all the time, you'll burn yourself out," Harry said to her and she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Hermione. I'm not asking you to ditch work; it's just lunch."

"I know, but I really can't, at least not today or tomorrow. I'm going to the courtroom in an hour," Hermione said and then she bit her lip. "Ron didn't ask you to come down here, did he?"

"No," Harry smiled at her. "That git would never do that. He wouldn't want to bother you. Since I don't really care about that, I figured I would ask you. I would really like it if I could talk to you again."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and he tried to keep a straight face. "Is that really the reason?"

"I don't meet people that I feel comfortable with very often," Harry said honestly. "Heck, you even mentioned the war and thanked me like a silly little fan girl," he chuckled at the face she was making, "and it didn't bother me … that much. I really would like it if we could become friends and lunch would help us to get there. What do you say? I'm only asking you to have lunch down at the cafeteria?"

"I don't really have time for friendships," Hermione sighed. "But I can't lie and say that I don't want to be your friend. I suppose that having lunch with you wouldn't be so bad … but I don't think I can do it until Wednesday at the earliest. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry smiled at her. "I'm usually at the cafeteria at noon. It shouldn't be that hard for you to find me … or us."

"Ron will be there, too?" Hermione said knowing that she was right by his sheepish expression. "Well, that should be nice. I really would like to see him again."

"Yeah, Ron will be there," Harry smiled, pleased to hear her say that. "I'll see you then."

"Okay, see you later, Harry," Hermione said.

O

On Wednesday, Hermione made her way down to the cafeteria not really sure why she was so nervous about going to lunch with Harry and Ron. It wasn't as if she hadn't gone to meet a few people for a lunch before, but it was a long time since then. Not to mention, it was a little different when one of the people she was going to meet was the guy that she was shagging and she had to admit that she really liked him. She felt like she was about to go on a date and it made her even more nervous. When she first got there, she could find neither Ron nor Harry, so she decided to walk over to where all of the other Aurors were sitting to ask if they knew where they were.

"Well, hello there," said a short man with a smirk on his face. "What is a girl like you doing over here?"

"I was just looking for Weasley and Potter," Hermione said frowning at him. "Have you seen them?"

"I think they're still in line," one of the female Aurors said. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you … er …"

"Jessica," the Auror said taking the hand that was offered to her and shaking it. She was looking at Hermione suspiciously. "Why are you looking for the guys?"

"Hermione, you actually came," Harry said, smiling at her. "And I see that you've met the guys."

"And girls," another girl at the table said. "I wouldn't say she really met us; she just told us that she's Hermione Granger. It's funny; I always thought you would have been older."

"Er…," Hermione said. She was not sure how to answer that and wasn't sure if she liked this girl that much.

"I just meant that someone that has convicted so many people usually isn't still in their twenties," the girl explained seeming to notice her expression and realizing she was being rude.

"Oh, I knew that name sounded familiar. You're that hot shot lawyer that Burdock was telling me about the other day," said an older-looking guy, looking at her closely.

"Er …" was all Hermione could say to that and again she wasn't sure how to take that comment.

"Well, it's been nice having this conversation with you, but I think that's enough talk out of you guys," Harry said guiding Hermione to an empty table that was nearby.

"What's this Potter? You're having lunch with an attractive woman. What would your girlfriend think when she finds out about this?" the guy that had first spoken to Hermione chuckled.

Harry just glared at him before sitting down and ignoring the Aurors that were still watching them.

"I didn't think I would have such a big audience at lunch," Hermione sighed, feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry, it comes with being friends with Harry Potter," Harry grimaced. "Believe me, I would change this if I could, but it's not something that I could ever get away from."

"Well you are everyone's favorite hero," Hermione shrugged.

"I thought I was your favorite hero," Ron said from behind her, making her jump. He had been pouting when he walked up to her, but now he was chuckling at her reaction. "It's nice to know that you scare easily … and it's good to see you again."

"You too," Hermione smiled at him and then blushed, still feeling everyone's eyes on her. Why the hell did she agree to meet them for lunch? This was so stupid. Ron sat down across from her and asked her about what she had been doing for the last week and a half. It was such an easy topic that she found herself actually relaxing as they moved on to talk about other things. In fact, she was starting to enjoy a meal here at the Ministry for the first time since she started working here until Ron's leg bumped into hers slowly. She crossed her legs and moved them as far away from his as possible as she sent him a forbidding glare; it was only a few minutes after that when she told them she had to go.

She was annoyed at Ron, though she knew that he didn't really do anything that bad. He had been smiling at her and giving her looks. She was sure that he was trying to do anything with her, and she couldn't stand that. However, when she got to her office she realized that she was probably overreacting and that she should probably talk to him about this. She sighed and then decided it was best if she just got back to work now.


	12. Surprise Visit

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Twelve

Surprise Visit

She couldn't believe how distracted she was the rest of the day. She had lunch with Ron (and Harry) hours ago and still he was all that she could think of now. She remembered the way he looked at her with his cute little smirk as she told him about her week. He seemed so interested in her trivial news. She had wanted to kiss him so much that when his foot touched hers, she knew she had to get out of there before she did something that she wouldn't be comfortable with. She was never one for public displays of attention and she wasn't about to start with a guy that wasn't even technically her boyfriend.

She frowned at that thought, when did she start thinking about it being technical … Ron wasn't her boyfriend in any sense of the word. She just spent all her free time with him and she wanted to spend even more time with him. Things were getting more complicated than she wanted with Ron, but all she could think about right now was seeing him today …

That's why she finished work early … or for everyone else on time … and headed for Ron's flat. She had learned where he lived after the last time that they had stayed together and she decided to go there by apparating near the house and knocking at the door. She thought it might be entertaining to see his reaction when he saw that she was there. However, she started feeling nervous as she waited for him to open the door. What if he had someone over … what if he was planning on going out with another girl … it's not like she could say anything about that. Nevertheless, she knew it would kill her if she had to see it.

She was starting to get annoyed with herself. She shouldn't be thinking things like this. He had the right to date anyone he wanted and it wouldn't do for her to feel this jealous at just the thought of it.

"Hermione?" Ron said opening the door looking annoyed at first, but upon seeing her, he was now grinning. "Mione … What are you doing here?"

"Are you busy?" Hermione asked, nervous now with all the thinking she'd been doing. Ron shook his head. "Is anyone else here?" Again, Ron shook his head. "Then can I come in?"

"Sure, of course," Ron said stepping aside eagerly, "But I must say that I didn't expect to see you again so soon … I thought you were a little annoyed after lunch."

"I was … that's why I'm here," Hermione said looking at him stiffly, and she was having trouble not laughing at his expression. "If we're going to having any more lunches together …"

"Are we?" Ron asked looking surprised, but pleased by what she was saying.

"I thought it would be nice. Harry sounded like he wanted to have me around more," Hermione said.

"Hmm … yes, and you wouldn't want to disappoint Harry would you," Ron said trying to keep his face straight, having a feeling that's what she wanted at the moment. "I wouldn't mind that either."

"Good," Hermione said walking over to him and poking him in the chest; she moved him over to the chair and made him sit down. He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure why she was doing this. "However, there's a few things I have to get straight with you before that happens."

"Hmm. Why do I sense that you're about to bring up some kind of rule to me?" Ron sighed.

"You know me," Hermione chuckled. She began to speak sternly again, but confused him more by sitting on his lap. "The first rule of which is that you can't look at me like that while we're at the Ministry."

"Look at you like what?" Ron asked innocently all the while looking at her intently.

"That's the look that I'm talking about," Hermione said and she felt like kissing him so badly that it was hard to keep this conversation going. "It's the look that shows that you've seen me naked, … or that you want to see me naked soon. I'm sorry, Ron, but there is no way that I'm going to let that happen at the Ministry. It's just not something that I can do, so it would help if you don't look at me like that."

"I'll try," Ron said to her seriously and was surprised when she started smirking at him.

"I'm glad that you agreed to this," she said in a husky voice, "and just to make sure you understand what I'm talking about, you're allowed neither to stare at me like you are right now, nor to kiss me …"

Hermione then leaned down to kiss him, slowly at first, but then making it more passionate. Ron responded immediately though he didn't really know what she was doing. She leaned back after awhile and looked at him with lustful eyes. "And you can't inch your hands up my skirt."

Ron didn't move at that and Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "You can't inch your hands up my skirt!" she repeated. Her voice was even sexier than before and she gave him a look that nearly made him cum right then. He got the clue then; he moved his hands up her skirt and his hands massaged her upper thigh and brought her closer to him. "Hmm … yes, you definitely can't do that … Nor can you pull off my knickers …," she whispered in his ear and she felt a grin against her neck.

Her knickers were gone in no time, and Ron found that his pants had found their way to the floor. "Hmm … I suppose I'm not allowed to unbutton your shirt either … that probably wouldn't be good."

"No … that wouldn't be allowed at all," Hermione said. His hands were already on her third button and moved along to the next one quickly. "Nor should you ever touch my bra … not to mention take it off."

Ron smirked at her before he pushed her unbuttoned shirt over her shoulders. He smiled even more when he noticed that her bra had a front clasp and took that off as well. As soon as it was gone, he lowered his mouth to her right nipple, teasing it lightly before sucking on it.

"Oh, Merlin … You definitely can't do that," Hermione moaned as she arched her back into him, bringing her center against his boxer clad erection. "And don't touch me … mmm … Merlin … like that … mm," Ron had moved his hand up her body and started rubbing and teasing her other breast. Her hands moved to his boxers and pulled them off. "And if I see your cock like this, you'll really have problems," she added as she slid down on it, causing them both to groan. Ron released her breast and she pushed so that his back was pressed against the chair. She unbuttoned and then pulled off his shirt before giving him the same treatment that he just gave her. She took his nipple into her mouth causing him to groan, and then she dragged her nails across his other nipple. While she did this, she brought her hips closer to his repeatedly; his hands grabbed her thighs tightly, as he pushed up his own hips.

She arched her back again, her head flying backwards. He moved immediately, so he could kiss her neck and then started moving down to her chest; He kissed between her breasts, loving the feel of them as they bounced when her body moved against his. Her hand suddenly moved to his hair and pulled his head down so that their eyes met before kissing him with lust and passion. It was only a few thrusts later that they were both screaming each other's names.

She leaned back again as she rode out her climax. She was breathing heavily with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Nope … there will be not fucking at the Ministry …"

Ron chuckled at that, "you know, that demonstration didn't really deter me that much. I would love to see you worked up like this in your office … while you worry about whether someone would walk in on us."

"I supposed you have a point," Hermione chuckled too, moving so she could give him a soft kiss on the lips, before resting her head on his chest and snuggling close to him. "But that doesn't change the fact that if you try anything, you would end up missing a piece of your anatomy that I happen to really like."

"Right," Ron gulped. "I think we have a good understanding of how I should and shouldn't act."

"That's good," Hermione chuckled. "Because I'd hate to have to hurt you."

"I'd hate it too," Ron said. "But you know, I'm not sure how your first rule is going to work for you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned. "I thought you said you would try …"

"Oh … I won't be giving you my intensely sexy look, but can you resist my natural charm?" Ron said smirking at her and waggling his eyebrows, which caused her to laugh at him.

"If that's your natural charm, I don't think I have anything to worry about," Hermione said chuckling.

"Oi!" Ron huffed, "You know you like it … you can't lie to me."

"It's sad, but true," Hermione laughed. "I do like your dorky charm."

"Hey … as long as I get you to sleep with me, I'm happy," Ron shrugged and kissed her again. Hermione got up not long after that, putting her clothes back on. "You're not going home, are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Hermione said smiling at him. "I just thought that I should be dressed when we have dinner … whatever the dinner is going to be."

"I was about to make some lasagna before you got here. I just finished making my Mum's sauce," Ron said thoughtfully. "I don't really have time to make lasagna now, so I guess I should make some spaghetti then."

"That sounds delicious," Hermione smiled and they made their way to the kitchen. "I remember the last time you made me spaghetti."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that," Ron smirked at her. "And the fact that I got that much action with the sauce you had … I'm really looking forward to what you think of it this time."

Hermione chuckled and they both enjoyed the rest of their evening.


	13. A Bad Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Thirteen

A Bad Day

Ron smiled as he knocked on Hermione's door. It had been three months since she had come over to his flat and told him that they couldn't do anything at the Ministry except talk. He had taken her threat seriously and didn't even try to touch her. He didn't even look at her like he normally did when they were alone. That didn't stop them for meeting every Wednesday; during the day, they would have lunch together with Harry and sometimes the other Aurors, and during the night, it would end up much the same as the first night had. Two weeks after that, they had started spending all of their weekends together after Hermione got off work.

He was starting to feel really good about their relationship … it was starting to feel like he was really dating her now. He was just waiting for her to say that she felt the same way and that they didn't have to keep up these pretenses anymore. Harry kept telling him that he really should say something, but he knew that she wouldn't take him talking about that well and he didn't want to cause a fight.

However, his smile dropped as he remembered why he was coming over. She hadn't come to lunch today and he had found out before he had left work that she hadn't been there at all that day. He was slightly afraid of what state he might find her in if she actually missed work. He felt worse when she opened the door, her eyes were red, and she was wearing her sleepwear.

"Ron?" Hermione said when she saw him. She looked confused before sighing like she didn't care.

"Hey," Ron said softly, not really sure what he should do. "Did something happen … are you okay?"

Hermione's lip trembled and all she wanted to do was have Ron comfort her, but she couldn't tell him what was going on. It didn't seem to matter. He didn't seem to care that she didn't answer him or wasn't willing to tell him. He just walked over to her and held her tightly to him. She closed her eyes at the feel of him being there for her and holding her like this. When he let her go, she stood aside to let him in. It wasn't until he came into her room with a tray full of food that she realized that he was really there.

"Ron?" she said softly, "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?"

"You know, it's Wednesday. I was wondering where you were during lunch, and then I heard that you didn't come to work. I thought I would come here to see if something was wrong," Ron said. "You really should eat this. I can tell that you haven't had anything today … you don't want to get sick."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "You should probably go. I'm not in the mood to entertain anyone."

"I'm not here to be entertained," Ron sighed, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her. "I just want you to feel better. If you really want me to go, I will, but only if that's what you really want."

Hermione sighed, and just leaned her head against his shoulder. Half an hour later, she started eating the food that he made her. After that, he washed and put away the dishes. He came back to see that she was in her bed. He hated seeing her like this; it was killing him not knowing what was the matter with her and it took everything in him not to ask.

"You're wondering what happened, aren't you?" she said, looking at him and patting the bed next to her.

"Yes," he admitted. There was no point in lying to her; she was excellent at reading people. "But I would never ask you to tell me if you're uncomfortable with that."

"I am," Hermione said, snuggling closer to him and resting her head on his chest. "My grandma died."

"I'm sorry," Ron sighed, pulling her closer to him. He thought about how much it had hurt him when he lost his brother and knew this had to be really hard on her. It wasn't the same thing, but it was bad enough and he knew that she needed support.

"She had always supported me in everything," Hermione went on in a whisper; it was the loudest that she could talk. "Mum and Dad were afraid of telling her that I was a witch. They were convinced that she wouldn't be able to accept that there was magic in the world. She sure did surprise all of us …she just told me that she always knew I was special …" She broke off and started crying. "I miss her so much."

"Shh … it's okay … I've got you," Ron said softly and she calmed down eventually. He didn't say much; he just listened whenever she wanted to talk. It didn't happen often, but she would say something about her grandma every once in a while and then start crying again. He stayed there all night, pleased when she finally fell asleep near two in the morning; he followed her not long after that.

She woke up to the smell of bacon and wondered why it was there, until she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Ron had been a godsend; he really made her feel a lot better after everything that happened. It had really hit her hard when her Dad had called and told her about her grandma having died; the worst part of it was that it was so unexpected. She had only been sixty-six years old, which was getting old, but not too old. She didn't even know that her grandma was sick. Her dad told her that her grandma had been in the hospital for the last month, but they never thought this would happen. She felt horrible, and she regretted that she hadn't seen her grandma in four months … why didn't she visit her when she had the time? It wouldn't have taken much …

"Are you feeling any better?" Ron asked, handing her a plate of bacon and eggs.

"No," Hermione frowned. "I don't think I'll ever really feel better … but I do have to get up."

"You're going to work?" Ron asked frowning at her; he didn't want her to force herself to do too much.

"I can't justify taking another day off," Hermione sighed. "Nana wouldn't have wanted that … she was always proud of my work ethic. I don't want to let her down …"

"Hermione, I'm pretty sure you never could," Ron said kindly. "You're a wonderful person, Mione."

"You can't say that. You didn't even know my grandma," Hermione said to him. "But you're right … I think she would have liked you, Ron. She always liked strong guys that knew how to be nice too."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ron smiled at her. "If you're going to work, you really need to eat this and then get ready. And Mione, I just want to tell you that if you need anyone today, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said hugging him, "I really appreciate everything that you did for me last night … I'm not sure I would have made it through the night without you here."

"Then I'm glad I came over to cheek on you," Ron said softly, holding her tightly to him.

"Me, too," Hermione said and let him hold her for another few minutes before she started to get ready.

The day was really hard for her. Everything seemed so different as she came to realize that she would never see her grandma again. She had told her boss the other day about what had happened and he had given her busywork instead of real cases. She knew that he was right to do this, because her heart wasn't in her work right now; she was able to finish the paperwork for a lot of things. At the same time, this really annoyed her, because her mind had time to wander and she didn't really want that right now. She wanted to get lost in her work and forget about this feeling.

"Hey," Harry said, sticking his head into her office and knocking on her open door.

"Harry," Hermione said. When she looked up, she saw that he was frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I was about to ask you," Harry sighed, "I was wondering why you didn't show yesterday, and now I'm wondering why you look so down … and distracted … it's not like you."

"Ron didn't tell you what happened?" Hermione asked. "I thought you told each other everything."

"Nah, Ron doesn't tell me other people secrets," Harry shrugged. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I just came here to tell you that I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Harry. You're a good friend," Hermione smiled at him, but couldn't tell him what was wrong. It was like she didn't want him to know, and she just couldn't say it. "You should get Ron to tell you what happened. Tell him you have my permission … that should be enough for him."

"Probably," Harry said frowning. He got the hint that she didn't want to talk about this; he knew that it must really be bad, because she didn't normally have trouble saying what was on her mind whether it was bad or good news. "If you need anything … or you just want to talk, you can come over anytime."

"Thanks," Hermione said again. Harry left then and she had to smile. It was odd how close she had gotten to Harry and Ginny over the last few months. It was odd realizing that she actually had close friends. She hadn't been close to anyone in a long time. At school, she had people that she liked, but she never had people that would be there for her like Ron was … like Harry was. It was nice realizing this … it was nice knowing that though her grandma was gone, she still had people looking after her and caring about her.


	14. Realizing Ron's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Fourteen

Realizing Ron's Feelings

Hermione had only seen Ron once in the last week and a half. It had been the weekend after her grandmother's death and he came over to see if she was doing any better. She didn't know why she told him that she was, and then quickly brushed him off, telling him that she had to go to her parents for a while. It was true … she did have to see parents and she wanted to see them, but she still felt like she was running away from Ron. She didn't really know what happened last Wednesday, but she knew that something had changed between them, and she was terrified about what this was going to mean for them.

When she told him that she would be busy for the next weekend and that she probably wouldn't see him before then, she could see how disappointed he was about that as he asked her what she would be doing. When she told him that she was to go to her grandma's funeral, he offered to go with her, so that he could support her if she needed him. She knew that she would need him. In the split second it took to make up her mind, she knew that he would be an asset to her in her time of need. However, she shook her head. "Ron, I'm sorry. It wouldn't be right," she had started, but he looked like he wasn't done arguing. "My parents would be there … they would think that you're my boyfriend."

It was then that she noticed the look; it was something that had been just under the surface every time that she told him that she wasn't looking for anything serious. She left him as quickly as she could, and she hadn't seen him since; she knew that it wouldn't be right to see him again. Not in the way she had been for months … not in the way that she desperately wanted to right now. And the thought that she couldn't see him made her feel miserable. She wasn't supposed to have let him care this much about her … it wasn't supposed to happen this way.

She should have realized this was going to happen. They had seen each other so much over the last six months. She now realized why she never should have agreed to see him again in the first place … it was destined to turn out like this. She was destined to hurt him and it would have been a lot less painful if they had just ended before they had started. However, she couldn't look back on her time with him and not enjoy all the memories that she had. In fact, she was pretty sure that this time with Ron was the best of her life, so maybe this didn't have to be such a bad thing.

She shook her head immediately at the thought; she really didn't think it was a good idea. She didn't have time for a boyfriend, nevermind the fact that she had seen Ron all the time for the last three months and that her work hadn't slipped at all. In fact, things had never gone better for her and she knew that it had something to do with being with Ron. Not to mention she knew that as soon as she stopped doing whatever it is was with Ron, she wouldn't be able to see Harry and Ginny anymore even though they had become her friends. Everything that had been going so well in her life had something to do with Ron.

Still, that look in his eyes made up her mind for her. She wasn't prepared to care about him like she knew that he did, and she didn't want to hurt him more than she already had. She knew she couldn't be what he deserved. She couldn't help but look back on all the mistakes she made in dealing with him … how she made him think that she might someday want more from him.

She thought about how he had opened up to her the second time that they had seen each other. She shouldn't have forced him to talk to her like that … she shouldn't have been pleased that he was being open with her. It wasn't the kind of thing you do with the guy you were supposed to be just shagging. Then she agreed to go on a weekend vacation with him, went out on two romantic dinners with him, and had gotten closer with his best friend and even his sister. How was that supposed to keep the line between a casual affair and a relationship clear? And then she started going out to lunch with him once a week. She even started spending three nights a week with him. She should have known that this was going to happen.

She sighed. She was going to have to do something about this, but she didn't know what that was. She would hate not to be able to see him again. Just the thought of it made her feel sick to her stomach, but she had to. Still, she had let weeks pass by without talking with him. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. She didn't want to see the pain in his eyes as she told him that they couldn't continue. She couldn't even stand the thought of doing that.

Yet, the one thing that seemed to elude her during this whole time was to wonder why it was so hard for her … to wonder just how much she cared about him.

O

Ron was starting to get annoyed by the continued lack of communication with Hermione for the last three weeks. He knew that something had happened the last time that he talked to her. He knew that he had shown her too much when she had said that he wasn't her boyfriend. He knew that she didn't want him there to help her, because her parents would think he was her boyfriend. He hated that she was pushing away from him now. Why did she have to be so afraid of just admitting that she liked him? He knew that she had to like him. The way that she had looked at him all those times that they were together … there was no other explanation other than she had really liked him.

He had always known that she would react this way once she realized that he felt this way about her; that's why he had been keeping his feelings from her. He had been waiting for her to come to realize her own feelings first. However, now he had to scratch that idea and go with the much more forceful approach. If she didn't come down to lunch today, he was going to have to go see her over the weekend and make a fight out of it. He would have to make sure that she knew that he was really into this relationship and that she wanted this too.


	15. Together … Or Not?

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Fifteen

Together … Or Not?

Ron knocked on Hermione's door on Saturday night. He had just gotten up the courage to come over here, knowing that this was going to be a very difficult conversation. He practiced in front of a mirror, so that he wouldn't show any expression at all; he didn't want to get too emotional.

"Ron?" Hermione said miserably when she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Ron said. She stepped aside to let him in and he walked into the living room. He hated that everywhere he looked he could remember happier times with her. He wondered if this was the last time that he would be able to see this place, but he quickly shook that thought from his head. He would make sure that wasn't the case. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," Hermione sighed, "I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile …"

"That's comforting," Ron huffed, and couldn't stop his bitter response. "So when were you going to talk to me … in another three weeks?"

Hermione frowned at the comment, feeling anger flare inside her. She knew he had every right to be upset with her … that she wasn't handling this well, but at the same time, she felt justified in her response to his comment. "What does it matter when I talk to you? You knew from the beginning that we would only see each other when we could. Don't give me this crap about not seeing you!"

"And you know that's a load of crap! I deserve more than just to be ignored!" Ron shouted back at her.

"I don't want to fight with you, Ron," Hermione said trying not to get angry or hurt by his words. "Though I just wanted to add that you knew from the beginning what this was."

"So what? Is this the part where you stop calling me?" Ron said. His voice was a mixture of anger and hurt. She could hear the hurt clearly in his voice now. "Just stop seeing me out of the blue. After everything that's happened between us, you're just going to stop talking to me and not even tell me."

"No, Ron. I wasn't going to do that," Hermione sighed looking down, already feeling ashamed of the harsh tone she had used before. "I knew that I had to talk to you. I just didn't know how to do it. I didn't want to hurt you."

"So, you are going to break up with me?" Ron said bitterly.

"You're not my boyfriend. It's not call..."

"I am your boyfriend. Seeing each other like we have been, we were dating!" Ron shouted and his eyes bored into her with such intensity that she had to look away. "I know you don't want to think of it that way, but that's what happened!"

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I didn't know you felt this way," Hermione said, looking at the floor now. It wasn't a lie, but somehow it still felt like one when she said it … when he looked at her like she knew he still was. "I should never have agreed to let you call me … to give you my Floo information."

"I'm glad that you did, Hermione, even if this ends right now. I'll never feel sorry about the time that we've had together," Ron said, looking into her eyes, but she couldn't look back at him.

"Don't say things like that, Ron." She sighed, "I can't stand to hear that."

"So you're telling me that being with me hasn't meant anything to you," Ron said. His voice was soft this time, but he wasn't asking her a question. "Because I wouldn't believe that even if you did say it to my face. I know I'm not the only one that cared."

"That's beside the point," Hermione said still not looking at him. Of course, she cared about him … just not enough and not in the way that he deserved.

"No, Hermione, that is the point … or at least it's my point!" Ron said going back to his firm voice. "I know what you said at the beginning. It might have been true then, but what we have is real … what we feel for each other is real. And I'm not going to let you stand there and tell me it wasn't."

"I never said it wasn't," Hermione sighed. "I'm just saying it should have never happened, because I can't give you what you're looking for, Ron. I'm not looking for a relationship at this point in my life."

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Ron frowned at her. "You're not looking for a relationship even though we've been seeing each other three times a week for the last three months. You didn't seem to have any problem with that a month ago. You seemed pretty damn happy to me actually."

"Ignorance is bliss," Hermione said in an emotionless voice. "I didn't realize then why you …"

"You mean you did everything you could to not see how much I cared about you!" Ron pointed out hotly. "Honestly, Mione. You're brilliant at finding every little detail in all of your cases, but you're going to sit here and tell me that you couldn't tell how much I care about you. I've never been very good at hiding my emotions after all. You knew all along what I was feeling; you just didn't want to deal with it."

"Don't tell me what I know! If I really did know this, there is no way that I would have let this go on. Do you think I want to hurt you?" Hermione glared at him, but she couldn't help but hear a ring of truth in his words. She should have figured out a long time before this how much he cared about her.

"I think there's something about your aversion to relationships that you're not telling me," Ron frowned. "Because if the real reason why you don't want a boyfriend right now is because you don't have time for one, we've already proven that that's bullshit!" He grabbed her at this point and made her look into his eyes as he added, "And we've already established that you like me. Why do you have to break things off with me?"

"Ron, I …" Hermione tried to think of an answer. She tried to figure out why she was so afraid of going out with Ron for real, but nothing came. As she looked into his eyes, her insides were mush. The reason she had worked up over the last few weeks seemed very feeble now and she could feel the longing to let him win this time … let his words convince her that he was the one for her.

"Mione, … I … I think I'm in love with you," Ron said softly, and leaned in to kiss her.

Her world seemed to slip out of focus and she heard those words repeat in her head. _I- I think I'm in love with you_. Pieces of a puzzle that she didn't even know she was putting together started to fit together, and she backed away from Ron.

"I think you should go."

"What?" Ron said looking confused. He thought he was getting through to her and didn't know how this change in her emotions came about. Why was she now standing before him looking angry … and almost crazed? "What did I say?"

"I want you to leave, and I don't think it's a good thing if we see each other anymore," Hermione said stiffly and turned away from him. With a pain in her chest, she came to the horrible realization of why she had always been so wary about going out with any guy … where the root of her fear had come from.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" Ron huffed, trying to make her look at him again, but she keep swatting his arm away. "Hermione, just look at me and tell me!"

She turned around then and her glare almost scared him, because it seemed to be filled with disgust. "I don't owe you an explanation, Ronald," her voice was cold as she said those words, and it seemed to hurt just hearing it. "It should be enough for you that I don't want to see you anymore, so please leave."

"No," Ron said. "I'm not about to leave things like this … I can't leave you like this."

"I suppose you want me to fuck you again, so that things can end on better terms," Hermione scoffed. She felt ashamed of herself for saying that as soon as the words left her mouth, but she couldn't seem to control herself right now. She was trying to come to terms with the fact that she had just realized about herself and having to talk to Ron was only making her even crazier. She needed time to think … to work out her feelings, but Ron wasn't giving her any room.

"No, that's not what I want," Ron said taking his time. He needed to control his outrage, so that she wouldn't think that's what he wanted right now. He didn't say anything for several minutes as he continued to get himself under control. He couldn't say this next part angrily, and he noted that Hermione seemed to need some time to think as well. Finally, he said in a soft voice, "The truth is I'm afraid of what would happen to you if I walk away right now. I'm terrified about what it would put you through."

"What?" Hermione asked, too shocked to glare at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You obviously have intimacy issues," Ron shrugged. "Letting people in … do you honestly think it's going to be any easier after this?"

"You arse! What makes you think that you affect me like that, you arrogant bastard?" Hermione hissed and just like before she knew she was being too harsh on him. She knew that Ron didn't mean it how it sounded, but all she could see is her worst fear confirmed. She worried that he was trying to make her feel insecure, so she would continue seeing him.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron said going red in his face. He was annoyed at her for believing he felt that way, and angry with himself for not being able to articulate his feelings better. He took a step closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She struggled to get out of it at first, but he just kept holding her closely to him as he tried to explain what he was feeling.

"I just want you to be happy, Mione. You have no idea how much I wish you would let me make you happy… let me just love you like I do … let me tell you how much I love you. I wish I could be the one that you love back … that you want to have a life and future with me …"

"But if I can't be that man, I want to know that you'll be able to find that somewhere. That someday down the line, you'll be happy and have the two point five kids that everyone dreams about having. Because even if you don't talk about it, I know that's what you want. And I don't want to hear that you would be happy only doing your work. I know it's a good cause and it's important, but damnit, Mione, you deserve to be truly happy. If you tell me you'll be happy when I leave, I'll leave you alone."

Hermione didn't say anything. She couldn't. She didn't really know how to answer that question. Would she be able to find anyone else in the future, after she did all she wanted to do in her career? _Maybe_, she thought, but she knew that person wouldn't be as perfect for her as Ron. There was no one out there that she would ever care about as much as she cared for Ron. Care … that word didn't seem to cover how she felt about Ron very well. What she felt for him was so much more than just simply caring; that was part of the reason why she felt so terrified about letting him in.

The last time that she felt anywhere close to this, she had been hurt. She had been devastated, and even worse, humiliated. She had given up finding anyone, always telling herself that she was too busy to worry about having a boyfriend right now. Ron had more power over her than anyone ever has … more power than she would like to admit …, and she was terrified of what would happen if he was the one that chose to leave. It suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks that she had feelings which she had been trying so desperately not to admit to herself … ones she had never been able to hide completely, but she had avoided them enough so this realization was shocking to her. But she was still confused about what she should do.

"Ron, I …" Hermione finally said in a small voice. He was still holding her closely to him and his arms felt perfect around her. She didn't want to think about him letting her go, even if that was better. He moved away from her only so he could look into her eyes again; he brushed the hair out of her eyes so that he could see her face better. He stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said softly. "Ever since I met you, my life has gotten better. You make me feel like I'm a better man just being near you … you always seem to know exactly what to say … Even on our second date when you hardly knew me, you knew just what to say to make me feel better."

"So you don't 'think' you're in love with me anymore?" Hermione said in her cold voice that caught Ron off-guard again. He thought he was getting through to her, but she knew that she had to get this one thing straight before she could make up her mind. His words made her heart beat against her chest, but she was terrified that they were hollow and it would kill her if that were the case. So she added in the same cold voice, "Before you said you thought you were in love with me, and now you're saying you are. Which one is it?"

"I'm in love with you." Ron said with a sigh and then added, "I thought it might scare you off if I told you I was actually in love with you. It looks like I was wrong about that, huh?"

"Yes, you were," Hermione sighed too, trying to let the pain go and let his words sink in. "It was probably the worst thing you could have said to me."

"Why?" Ron asked immediately, but she was shaking her head.

"I don't want to talk about that now," she said bringing her hand up to stroke his face softly. She moved his shaggy bangs, so she could see his beautiful blue eyes; these eyes had never lied to her before, though she had tried so desperately not to notice what they were telling her. As she looked into his eyes, she knew he was telling the truth. He loved her. Her heart pattered against her chest as she took in this realization, and she felt all of her concerns float from her. For his eyes were telling her others things too … like he was never going to let her down like she had been in the past.

"I love you, Ron," she found herself saying to him in a soft voice. She knew it was nothing but the truth. Although she wasn't sure when she had first fallen for this man in front of her, she knew somehow it was long before this moment.

He smiled at her. It was a breathtaking smile that seemed to make her heart beat faster, because she could feel just how much he really loved her in that smile and in his eyes and it floored her. "Really!"

"I thought you knew that already?" she smiled back at him, suddenly feeling giddy. Why the hell did she make herself so worried before? Why didn't she just tell him this months ago?

"I did, but I wasn't sure you would admit it," Ron said looking relieved. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to tell you this before … how long I waited for you to figure this out."

"I think I do," Hermione said sadly. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Don't worry about it, Mione," Ron said softly. "As long as you have figured it out … it's okay."

He leaned down to kiss her after that, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She was surprised by the fact that it seemed to be more potent than the others they shared, but she realized that it was probably because Ron no longer had to hold back any of his feelings from her.


	16. Hermione's Past Lovers

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione's Past Lovers

Ron wasn't sure if he should continue kissing her like this or not. He wasn't really sure how he should act in their relationship now that they had confessed their love for each other, so he let her lead. And she led them into her bedroom, where they continued to snog in a way that seemed so different from before. They weren't racing to get to the next part … not that they always did that … but it still seemed different this time. They just snogged for a long time. Hours later, they had shed their clothes and she decided to do something that she's only done with him once before.

"FUCK!" Ron exclaimed a while later as Hermione flicked her tongue over the head of his cock. She took him completely in her mouth, humming, moaning, and pushing him over the edge. Ron was making an unintelligible noise as she made sure to prolong his climax as long as she could. He was still breathless and trying to recover from that as she moved her way up his body and kissed him softly.

"I take it that means you enjoyed it," Hermione smiled as she nuzzled his neck.

"Why is it that this is only the second time you've done that?" Ron asked as he played with her hair.

"Because I don't particularly like to do that," Hermione shrugged.

"Oh …" Ron started. As incredible as it was, he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to.

"I didn't mean it that way," Hermione smiled at his expression. "I don't mind it with you … Besides I was the one to initiate this, so I don't see why you would be worried about making me do anything."

"I just don't like hearing you say you don't like to do something like this," Ron sighed, smiling at her, "Especially when you're that brilliant at it."

"You do know the best way to get into my good graces, don't you?" Hermione chuckled "And you really are sweet …"

"That's not really what a guy likes hearing … that he's sweet," Ron grimaced.

"Well, I meant it as a compliment," Hermione smiled at him. "It's the reason why I like you so much, Ron, … the reason why I fell in love with you."

"Hermione …?" Ron asked after a pause. He was thinking about several things that he had always stopped himself from asking her because of their restricted relationship. He knew that he had more right to ask these questions now, but he wasn't sure if he wanted the answers to them. It had been only mere hours, since he told her that he loved her and she had said it back to him.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione said, sensing by his hesitation that he had something serious on his mind.

"I just …. how many guys …?" Ron mumbled, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"That I've given a bl …?"

"No … that's not what I … though now you've made me curious … no that's ..." Ron spluttered and then started to glare at her as she started to giggle. "This isn't funny!"

"Sorry," Hermione said trying to control her laughter. "You're right. This isn't funny. It's just you're really cute when you get all flustered like that." He glared at her more than ever, so she decided to get to the more serious part - the part where she would have to tell him about her past. "I've performed orogenital intercourse on one …"

"Huh?" Ron asked and Hermione giggled at his expression again.

"It's the textbook way of saying blow job," she explained.

"So, one other guy," Ron grimaced. He really didn't want to hear this. Why the hell did he bring this up?

"Yes," she sighed. "And I've had sex with five people before you, only one of which was I serious about; he was the first guy I was with."

"I see," Ron said uncomfortably. He had feared that she had been with more people, but this knowledge wasn't too comforting to hear either. "Well, though you haven't asked, I'll tell you I've slept with eight other girls … and I performed oro whatchamacallit on seven of them."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hermione shook her head at the last part of his sentence, as he had obviously intended her to, but this knowledge didn't please her too much either. And it made her think of the other question she's been dying to ask ever since they went to Harry's lake house. She bit her lip and when he raised his eyebrow, she knew she had to ask. "Were you with anyone … er … after we …"

"Are you kidding me?" Ron laughed. "You had me completely wrapped around you little finger the second I met you in the pub. I didn't want to be with anyone else … though I do have to admit that Fred, my brother, dragged me to a few pubs in the hopes that I would find a bird to spend some quality time with. His words, not mine," he added still laughing.

"Well I'm glad to hear that," Hermione smiled before she sighed. "You would have been free to … you know, be with anyone if you wanted … I couldn't have gotten angry with you."

"Are you afraid I'm lying?" Ron asked, looking at her sadly. "Because I wouldn't …"

"I know you're not lying, Ron," Hermione said softly. "It's just something I thought about sometimes. I hated the thought of you with anyone, but I didn't have the right to ask you that before."

"Not to mention that you probably would have been afraid of either answer," Ron added thoughtfully.

"That's true too," Hermione frowned. "Sorry again for being so thick before."

"It's okay," Ron said, "though I would like to know why … I mean, if you don't mind telling me. Why were you so afraid of really going out with me?"

"I supposed it's only fair that I tell you," Hermione sighed and moved closer to him, knowing that she would need his support. She had only told one person about all this and that was a long time ago when it first happened. She had tried to think about this as little as possible over the past few years. "Well, it all started with my first boyfriend … my only boyfriend actually."

"Was he bad to you?" Ron asked, liking neither her tone nor the fact that she seemed like she didn't want to talk about this.

"Not too bad. He didn't hurt me or anything like that," Hermione said. "He just … well he made me think he cared more about me than he did.

"You see, we started dating just before I started my sixth year at Beauxbatons. My parents came to vacation with me in France. One day while was I shopping, I ran into this guy and we ended up talking. It was really nice at the time. I wasn't used to talking to guys and didn't know how to flirt at all … I was horrible at it and it didn't help that he was foreign and he couldn't understand most of what I was saying. He never really got my name down right, always calling me Herm-own-ninny."

"And you told me that you didn't have a nickname before Mione," Ron chuckled as she made a face.

"I said I didn't have any flattering ones," Hermione corrected him. "Besides, this isn't a nickname; he was trying to say my name correctly, but he just couldn't. Anyway, I was really caught off-guard when he showed an interest in me … no one has before then."

"Why not? You're gorgeous, Mione," Ron smiled at her.

"Thanks, but I don't know if you would have said that before," she sighed. "I had large front teeth and my hair was so unmanageable … it was a tangled mess. Not to mention, school was the only place I really saw any guys and I was always carrying around so many books that I don't think many guys gave me a second look. But this guy did …"

"This guy? Doesn't he have a name?" Ron asked.

"Of course he does, but I don't really want to say it," Hermione said in a soft voice. Ron didn't like it, but he let her keep his name secret. She relaxed a little. It wasn't like she couldn't say the guy's name, but she just knew that Ron wouldn't like it much if he ever knew who her first boyfriend was, especially since she was pretty sure that they had met. "Anyway, he asked me out, I said yes, and not long after that we were dating. Seeing as he was there mostly to visit his friend that lived in France, we spent a lot of time at her house and that really was the best part of this whole mess."

"Er … why?" Ron questioned.

"Because she became one of my best friends. As I'm sure you can guess, we don't talk that much anymore, which is mostly my fault; she really helped me through … well I'll get to that later," Hermione said as Ron's expression grew sad at what she was implying. "Anyway, things were really good the first month when I was still on holiday, but it was hard when I started going back to school. You see he had already finished school and he's … he's sort of famous …"

"Really, so you weren't kidding when you said you liked famous wizards?" Ron teased lightly, but she didn't look too pleased with that comment.

"I had no idea who he was when I met him, just like I didn't know who you were for that matter," she huffed.

"Oh, so you judge by looks then," Ron nodded his head and she slapped his chest.

"Maybe I was wrong about you. You are an insensitive prat!" Hermione glared at him, but he could see that she was amused by his comment. "As I was saying, things were a little awkward, seeing as we could only write each other, but I thought it would be okay when we saw each other again during Christmas holidays. It just felt right … though that was when our relationship seemed to get more physical … er …"

"No need to go into details about that," Ron grimaced.

"I was pretty sure that I was in love with him," Hermione said. She still was sure about her feelings, although what she had felt then was nothing compared to what she was feeling for Ron now. "And he said that to me, '_I-I think I'm in love with you, Herm-own-ninny.'_" she added in a thick accent as she shivered. "I was so happy after that. I was sure that I had found the guy I was supposed to be with and everything would be set after that.

"I was such a fool … I kept on writing to him all the time after I got back to school. I didn't even notice that he didn't respond nearly as much as he did before. I just thought he was busy with training for his team …"

"He plays Quidditch?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. She had said that he was famous.

"Yes," Hermione frowned. She knew that she shouldn't have let that slip, but she had enough to think about at the moment to care about that. "Months after I got out of school and we had picked up where we left off, I found out that he had been with other girls while I was at school. The jerk had the nerve to tell me that we never said we were exclusive, as if he thought I would be okay with him fucking other women!"

"Shh," Ron said, trying to soothe her since she seemed to have gotten quite worked up.

She relaxed in his arms. As she continued talking, her face became a mask, and her voice was emotionless. "He didn't even put up any kind of fight, when I said it was over. He just said okay and left. It's not like I wanted him … I don't think I would ever have trusted him again, but the least he could have done was pretend that I meant something to him … that I wasn't just another notch on his belt."

"Well, the guy is a fucking idiot, if you ask me!" Ron said hotly this time. "He didn't know what a wonderful person he had, but I'm glad he didn't realize that because it gave me a chance."

"Well I'm glad about that too," she said, with a little smile starting to pull on her lips.

"So that's why you didn't like it when I said I think I love you," Ron sighed. "I'm sorry for saying that."

"It's okay. You didn't know," Hermione said. "Though I was terrified of what that might have meant … our relationship and the one I had with this guy weren't that different …"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, looking offended, as he should be.

"Because it was mostly physical," Hermione explained. "I know that's my fault. That's what I said I wanted, but it still hurt. Thinking that you might only want me because what I do with you … that you might have been with other people because we definitely weren't exclusive. I knew that it would have hurt a hundred times more if that was the case with you, because I was sure I loved him, but it was nothing compared to the way I feel about you, Ron."

Ron didn't say anything in response to that. He just brushed the hair out of her eyes. She moved up to kiss him softly, and smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

"After that," she said, continuing her story. "I was ashamed of what happened with him, so I promised myself that I wouldn't be fooled again. I'm not sure how it happened, but with how much I concentrated on work and the fact that I never had time to think about starting a relationship, I got it in my head that it would be bad if I had a boyfriend. I think that I was irrationally afraid of the same thing happening twice. Seeing as I hate being bad at something, I decided I didn't want to do that again."

She paused there, thinking how foolish it was for her almost to let Ron go because she was afraid of losing him. It was so ridiculous. She hated that she was such a failure in love that she almost made sure that she would never succeed again. And that was so nearly the case if only Ron hadn't been there to help her see her own stupidity.

"So how did your grand total of guys you shagged end up being six … including myself, of course?" Ron asked.

"Well, one was after I lost my first case," Hermione started.

"You actually lost a case!" Ron gasped sarcastically.

"I've lost three out of five hundred and twenty-seven," Hermione said.

"Is that the real statistic?" Ron asked and she nodded her head. "Wow, that's really impressive."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled before she went on with her story. "It was about six months after I started work and it was the tenth case in my career. I was feeling really bad about the loss, though luckily it wasn't anything too serious and the defendant hasn't done anything since."

"Do you think he might have been innocent?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said. "I know that he did the crime … I just had his motive wrong so my defense was weak. I thought … now's not really the time to get into this. Let's just say that I was even more upset that it was my fault that he got off."

"So you probably were drowning your sorrows with alcohol, right?" Ron guessed.

"Yep," Hermione sighed. "Lots and lots of alcohol. I ended up chatting up this guy. He seemed pretty nice or at least he was trying to cheer me up and he did make me laugh. I don't really remember much about that night. I just know that I woke up in his bed, we had an awkward breakfast, and I've never seen him since.

"The other three guys were simpler than that. The third and fifth happened because of my other two losses," Hermione frowned. "And the fourth was because of my first real promotion that meant that I would have a crack at some of the really good cases.

"It was pathetic, really," she suddenly sighed. "How did I convince myself that I didn't have time to date anyone because of my career?"

"It was important to you," Ron said softly, not liking how depressed she suddenly seemed to become.

"Don't you get it?" Hermione moaned bitterly. "I was afraid of really trying to look for a suitable guy, because I failed so miserably the first time. I hate failing …"

"Hermione, it wasn't that bad," Ron informed her, but she went on like she didn't hear him.

"And then I go and shag random guys I meet in a pub," she shook her head. "It only reinforced the fact that I was horrible at relationships … made it even harder for me to actually find a guy that I could really care about … argh, I was so stupid!"

"Hermione!" Ron said firmly, snapping her out of her rant against herself. "You don't have to care about any of that crap anymore," he now said softly, bringing his head down so their foreheads met. "You have me now, and I don't intend on letting you go."

Hermione smiled at him, and she couldn't believe how she got so lucky as to find him. He was willing to break through her defenses to make her see how much she loved him.


	17. Ron's Past Lovers

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that I no longer have the time to write like I have been for the last few years and I'm not sure how quickly I'll be able to update this story. I'm going to try to keep udate this story twice a week, but I'm not sure if I'll have the time. ****I will be posting all of my stories twice a week now. It will either be late Sundays/early Mondays and late Thursdays.**

**Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Seventeen

Ron's Past Lovers

"That's it … those are all the guys that I dated or shagged. I supposed it's customary that you tell me about your conquests now?" Hermione said after a long pause where she enjoyed his arms around her.

"I supposed you do have a point," Ron sighed. He did not really want to talk about this and knew that she didn't really want to know either, but it was best if they told each other everything now. "Well, I suppose I should start with Lavender … or am I not supposed to use names?"

"Do whatever you feel comfortable with," Hermione shrugged. "I just didn't tell you the guys' names, because I didn't want you to do anything to them."

"Which I probably would have," Ron chuckled and then got more serious. "Well, I'll trust that you won't do the same to the girls I went out with.

"Lavender was my first, and arguably my only girlfriend," Ron went on thoughtfully. "We started going out at the end of fifth year. I played a really good game which caused us to win the Quidditch Cup and … well she fancied me after that. At first, it was really flattering and things got hot and heavy pretty quickly …"

"I don't think I need the details," Hermione said making a face.

"It was mostly snogging until my seventeenth birthday," Ron shrugged. "We had been going out for almost nine months at the time and things were pretty serious. It wasn't all about the snogging by that point. I actually listened to her prattling on about her day and all the gossip she gathered."

"Oh yes, it sounds like you were very serious," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We were both a bit superficial," Ron sighed. "But I really did care about her. Sometimes, especially after we lost our virginity together, I could see us having a future together. Of course, that future consisted of more shagging but still, it was a future.

"When I told her that I was going with Harry for our last year, she broke up with me, not that I blame her," Ron sighed. "She didn't need to be worried about me and I couldn't be worried about her. Still, it stung a little when she did it."

"Do you still see her?" Hermione asked, not even sure if Lavender had survived the war or not. She knew there was a huge battle at Hogwarts where most of the students and professors had been killed.

"Yeah, sometimes. She's married to my friend, Seamus," Ron smiled. "They kind of hit it off that year and he was there for her after she had been attacked by … _Greyback_!"

He spat the last word with such anger that he made the bed shake.

"I would have liked to get my hands on that bastard for what he did to her, but at least he got what he deserved!" Ron continued to hiss, his hands clenched into a fist and his knuckles were turning white. She grabbed his hand, caressing it softly, and waited for him to relax himself. She knew that Greyback was one of the werewolves that caused most of the attacks on the kids in the last few decades and had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled when he got control of himself. "Anyway, she was happy with Seamus and I was glad about that. Although I think it might have helped me to make my total number higher, because I really could have used either having her support or at least not being jealous that she was happy when I hadn't even had a chance to look for a girl yet.

"It didn't help either that I was grieving for everyone that had died in the battle," Ron paused there, unable to mention his second eldest brother that had been killed that day, but she knew what he was thinking about. "I went to pubs a lot after that with the twins. It was great in a way to be able to drown my sorrows. Two months after the war, I had slept with four more girls and I'm ashamed to admit that I didn't even catch the name of one of them. It was a good thing that I started working as an Auror around then, because without purpose in my life I probably would have just kept at it.

"Because I was an Auror, I was made to work so hard that I didn't have time to go out much. When I did, it was usually with Harry that had been so stuck on my sister since our sixth year that he hardly even looks at birds … even when they're throwing themselves at him …"

"I never got a straight answer from you about that," Hermione interrupted him, "When did Harry and Ginny start dating?"

"They dated a little in sixth year. Then Harry broke up with her to go searching for … er … the means to destroy Voldemort," Ron said blushing at the fact that he almost mentioned something that he promised Harry he wouldn't tell anyone; until now, he was sure he would never have done it, but now he realized it was too damn easy to talk to Hermione. She was looking at him curiously, and he could tell that she was forcing herself not to ask him what the _means_ were, because she knew he couldn't tell her. "Er … after everything was over, well, Ginny was angry at Harry for his decision to break up and she said that it probably would be best if they just stayed friends. It was stupid, really," he rolled his eyes. "Neither of them even tried to go out with anyone else and it was clear to everyone that they wanted to be with each other. But no, it took them three and a half years after that to reconcile, which was about four months before you met them.

"To answer your question, it varies depending on whom you ask," Ron chuckled. "Mum reckons they were together for five or six years, but others say it's been only seven months."

"I supposed if you go with the newspapers, Harry was a bachelor until a charming young Quidditch captain had claimed his heart," Hermione chuckled. She remembered Ron telling her how much his family teased Harry and Ginny after that article. Ron laughed too, before starting his story again.

"Because I was busy working and mostly went to pubs only with Harry, I didn't meet as many girls until my mum set me up with a daughter of her friend. It was so horrible that I decided that I had to find a girl to bring home, so Mum would never do that to me again.

"So I would go to pubs every once in a while with Fred. George had gotten together with Angelina by that time and they're married now …"

"Really, that's nice. They make such a lovely couple," Hermione said without thinking.

"You know my brothers?" Ron asked shocked. When she nodded her head, he exclaimed, "The twins! How did you even meet them? They don't work at the Ministry."

"Are you saying that I could only have met them at the Ministry?" Hermione huffed.

"Well, seeing as you've only gone out four times, and none of those times were with my brothers …" Ron said slowly but wished he hadn't because she was glaring at him.

"I defended them in a case once," Hermione finally said.

"I thought you were only a prosecutor?" Ron questioned, looking both puzzled that she would defend anyone and that his brothers would ever need a lawyer.

"I am. But when I saw their names, I knew what was being said wasn't true," Hermione shrugged.

"What did it say?" Ron asked, wondering why he never heard of this before now.

"That they helped known Death Eaters," she explained and he was stunned into silence until he exclaimed.

"WHAT?" He was breathing heavily, "When the bloody hell did this happen?"

"About four years ago now," Hermione said thoughtfully, not surprised that Ron hadn't known about this. "I first got the case because my boss wanted me to prosecute against them, but I couldn't. There was no way a Weasley would have done what it said. I told my boss I wouldn't do it and then asked for time off; I approached them and offered my help. After Arthur vouched for me …"

"Dad knew about this!" Ron exclaimed again. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"The Ministry wanted to keep this quiet until there was some kind of conviction," Hermione shrugged. "And I think your dad and the twins didn't want to worry the rest of the family, especially your mum, about what was going on."

"I can see why they would want to do that," Ron frowned thinking about what his mum would have gone through if she knew that the twins were close to being convicted for helping Death Eaters. "What did they do … or at least what were they accused of doing?"

"Some of their products were found in a raid of a known Death Eater's house," Hermione said.

"Which Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"It never said. It was blacked out because that was to be a major trial that they wanted to keep secret too," Hermione frowned. "The thing that got the twins in real trouble was the fact that one of their products was used in a crime that caused a few people to be kidnapped and then tortured," Hermione said grimly. "It was some kind of sleeping powder; if it gets on any part of you, even your clothes, it would knock you out for ten minutes."

"Yeah, I remember that one," Ron grimaced, "I wondered why they had decided not to make more of it; it was rather popular. How did you get them off? I mean I know they couldn't have done it, but that sounds pretty bad to me."

"Well, it wasn't that difficult actually," Hermione said. "I first pointed out the many products of the twins that the Ministry uses, including the shielding hat and gloves and other things. Well, I then pointed out that they couldn't convict the twins for something they made, even if it was used in a horrible crime, seeing as it was available to the public so the Death Eater could have bought it instead of being given it by the twins. After that, it didn't take long for them to drop the charges."

"Wow!" Ron smiled. "Thanks for helping them, though I am curious as to why you would?"

"That's what everyone asked me," Hermione chuckled. "Including my boss who was more than a little upset that I did this; although he has since told me that he admired my guts for standing up for what I believe in. As for taking the case … well, after everything I heard about the twins during the war … how they had kept running their shop even in the face of danger … most people wouldn't think it's much, but making someone laugh at a time like that is really important … not to mention all the notable help they did that I've already said. I believe they couldn't be the ones responsible for actually helping a Death Eater and I didn't want to see them getting convicted of this crime."

Ron didn't say anything. They were close once more to talking about the war and he didn't want to do that. He remembered that Hermione was angry with herself for running away from the war, as she had told him she had felt months ago at Harry's lake house, so he couldn't bring it up and neither did she. Either way, he was grateful that she had helped his brothers out.

"Hmm... I supposed that this means that George was with Angelina at the time," Ron finally said, searching for a safer conversation topic. "Did she know about the case?"

"I don't know?" Hermione said. "They took me out for a drink and Angelina met George there. I think it was a plan for Fred to get me by myself …"

"What?" Ron exclaimed as he thought, _So much for safer_.

"Well, he had asked me out before, and I told him I didn't date clients," Hermione said innocently.

"My brother asked you out?" Ron huffed. "And you never mentioned it before."

"I didn't see the point. It's not like I went out with either of them," Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I guess. Wait, what do you mean either, as in more than one?"

"Percy's asked me out too," Hermione said, frowning a little. "A few times …"

"Really," Ron said, frowning. He was more bothered by this more than Fred asking her out; he supposed that had something to do with the fact that he could see that Hermione and Percy had a lot in common and it wouldn't be hard to picture them together. "Why did you say no to him?"

"I didn't want a boyfriend, which I would have thought you would know by now," Hermione said.

"Oh, right," Ron frowned.

"I wouldn't have said yes to him, even if I was looking for one," Hermione added. "He's just not the type of guy I'm looking for."

"Me and Perce look almost alike," Ron pointed out.

"As if," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He doesn't have your brilliant blue eyes, and he's a lot less bulky than you are. Not to mention your shaggy hair and your wicked grin. No, you don't look anything like each other."

"You think my grin is wicked?" Ron said, giving her said grin.

"Definitely," Hermione chuckled. "Wait, how did we get this sidetracked? You still haven't told me about the other three people that you …"

"There's not much to tell," Ron shrugged. "I dated each of them, and a few other girls that I didn't sleep with, for a few weeks, and brought them home to meet Mum and the rest of my family. Then not long after, they … well … things would fall apart. I never really felt anything special for them … not even to the extent that I cared for Lavender … and definitely nothing compared to you. Are you satisfied?"

Hermione nodded her head and he immediately asked more about the fact that two of his brothers had asked her out. She rolled her eyes at this line of questioning, but tried to be patient with him. It was almost an hour later that they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Planning for the Holiday

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Eighteen

Planning for the Holiday

"Mmm … I like this," Ron smiled, snuggling closer to her. "I love waking up with you in my arms."

"You've been doing that every weekend for the last three months," Hermione chuckled.

"You know this is different," Ron sighed, nipping at her neck.

"What time is it anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I really love how you like snuggling with me; it make me feel awesome," Ron chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "It's almost eleven," he added, answering her question.

"Really," Hermione sat up checking the clock herself, "I was planning on going to work today … and aren't you supposed to be at your parent's house about now?"

"Hmm … funny you should mention that," Ron said. "I was thinking that you might want to come with me … to have brunch at the Burrow today. I'm sure Mum would like hearing that I have a girlfriend, and according to what you said last night, the only people in my family you haven't met are her, Bill and Fleur, my sister-in-law."

"Fleur Delacour is your sister-in-law?" Hermione gasped.

"You know her?" Ron gasped, " Well there goes that count."

"Yeah, everyone that went to school at the same time as her knew who Fleur was." Hermione then added tentatively, "We became friends after she was out of school though … and … well if you're keeping track of the total, I just have to add that I did meet her husband. I forgot he was a Weasley."

"Well, isn't this just great," Ron groaned. "So it's only Mum you haven't met. Or are you going to tell me even that isn't true."

"Nope, I definitely haven't met your mum," Hermione said biting her lip. "I'm not sure I'm really ready to meet her yet … don't you think it's kind of sudden … besides you didn't tell her I was coming …"

"Mum's always prepared to entertain an army … probably because my family is almost the size of one," Ron chuckled. "Besides she would love seeing that I've settled down and in a serious relationship … Plus like I've told you repeatedly, we've been going out for months … it's not too soon for you to come over."

"I meant too soon for her," Hermione frowned. "I'm assuming you haven't told her about me yet."

"That's right," Ron said.

"So, don't you think she's going to want to know how long we've been dating … and once she knows don't you think she's going to wonder why you haven't told her about us before now?" Hermione said.

"Er … I didn't think of that," Ron frowned, and knew that Hermione had a point. His mum was going to ask all sorts of uncomfortable questions.

"Don't you think it would be better if we waited a little while … maybe first tell her that you're dating someone?" Hermione suggested.

"And face the awkward questions without you there to enjoy them too," Ron huffed. "I suppose that will be okay, but that's only going to make things more difficult for you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him, frowning at what he said.

"Well, seeing as you're going to be spending Christmas with me at the Burr …," he started to say.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked alarmed; she didn't want the first time she was introduced to Ron's family as his girlfriend to be on Christmas.

"Well, you told me that you were spending Christmas all alone because your parents are going to Spain," Ron said. "I'm assuming nothing has changed in the last few weeks, have they?"

"No," Hermione shook her head. "They thought about changing their minds, but the plane tickets and hotel reservation were non-refundable so they have to go."

"And you're still not planning on meeting them, right?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said.

"Then you're spending Christmas with me," Ron said. "I won't force you, but I would really love it if you're there. It would make my Christmas perfect."

"Argh … fine, I'll go with you to the Burrow on Christmas," Hermione groaned. She was already nervous about what she was going to say to his mum, knowing how much Ron cared about his family. He had gone to the Burrow every Sunday morning/afternoon just so he could spend quality time with all of them.

"Good," Ron smiled. "I persuaded you to agree to that quicker than I thought I would. I didn't even have to mention the present I got you."

"You got me a present?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, about two months ago," Ron smiled. "I just saw it one day and I knew that you would like it … or at least it made me think of you so I bought it. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to give it to you though … I wasn't sure if you would have thought it was too much for your booty Floo to give you something for Christmas."

"Booty Floo?" Hermione repeated chuckling.

"It's what Harry called our relationship," he shrugged. "But that was before he knew it was you."

"Well, I'm glad he had such a nice name for what we shared together," Hermione frowned before she dropped that subject. "I got you something too … I was debating whether or not I should give it to you, but I did get you something that … well, I think you would like."

"You did," Ron smiled and pulled her closer to him, and then he started to kiss her neck.

"Wow, I didn't think that would excite you so much," Hermione giggled and she could feel him smirking against her neck as he continued to kiss her pulse point.

"I just really like hearing this," Ron whispered in her ear moments later before he sucked on her earlobe, causing her to moan. "That you did things like this," he added after nipping at her ear and moving so that he could look her in the eyes. "It's nice knowing that it wasn't just one-sided."

Her hands had reached his head by that time and she pulled him down for a kiss; it was a slow kiss that was nonetheless very passionate. A little while later, they pulled apart and she sucked on his bottom lip, causing him to moan. "It was never one-sided, Ronald."

"I know that now," he smiled at her.

"I love you," she said, looking into his eyes and she could feel his body quiver as she said those words.

"I love you," he responded. Those words and the look in his eyes filled her with an acute desire for him that surpassed what she was already feeling. She needed him to be closer to her. She needed to be connected to him and she needed to stay connected to him as long as humanly possible.

He seemed to want the same thing as she felt him reach between their bodies, but they didn't need to say anymore words … as they locked eyes … they had never felt more connected than they did in that moment as they made love.


	19. Move in with me?

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Nineteen

Move in with me?

Ron woke up first later that day and he watched her as she slept; it had always been his favorite pastime. He knew that he probably could do this for the rest of his life and never get bored with just watching her. It was then that he realized that's what he wanted. He wanted the chance to wake up with her in his arms every day.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked suddenly and he looked at her shocked.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"Not long," she answered, "I just noticed that you were thoughtful … so what are you thinking about?"

"Er …," Ron said nervously, and she raised her eyebrow. "You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"Not when you got me this curious," Hermione said and she was frowning. "Is it really bad, and that's why you can't say anything?"

"No … it's not bad," Ron said. "I'm just not sure how you're going to take it."

"I see," Hermione bit her lip.

"Okay. I'll tell you, but you have to remember that you're the one that made me say this," Ron sighed, and she nodded her head. "I want you to move in with me."

"What?" Hermione said and her eyes widened.

"See! I knew you wouldn't take this well," Ron groaned.

"It's just … I … Ron, we just …" Hermione said trying to think of what to say, but nothing made sense. She took a deep breath and said, "It's so soon."

"Maybe," Ron sighed this time, "I wasn't really planning on saying this … It just occurred to me when I woke up that I wanted to do this every day."

Hermione didn't say anything to that. She had to agree with him that she liked waking up with him, but she wasn't sure if she was really ready to move in with anyone, even if it was Ron. "Can't we just have more sleepovers like we've been having every weekend?"

"What about during the week?" Ron interrupted.

"I'm not sure if that would be such a good idea," Hermione frowned. "I still have work …"

"Argh!" Ron groaned. He'd heard enough about her work over the last six months to last a lifetime. He understood it was important, but she really had to stop hiding behind it.

"I know," Hermione said and Ron wondered if he had said his thoughts out loud. "And I didn't mean it like that. I know I'm going to have to change some things with how much I work … and honestly, I'm actually looking forward to having more of a life. But Ron, that doesn't mean that my job will be any less important to me than it was before."

"I know that, Mione," Ron said, smiling at the fact that she was already planning on changing things so she could spend more time with him. "But I still don't know why that means you can't live with me."

Hermione bit her lip, "Sometimes I like relaxing by myself."

"When you say relax, are you talking about what you were doing before the second time that we saw each other," Ron asked waggling his eyebrows and she smacked him in the chest.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Hermione said in exasperation. "No, I meant more like reading, taking a bath, or doing something like that. Since I've lived by myself for so long, I don't know if I'll be suited for living with anyone else."

"Well, I like doing things like that," Ron said. "Well not like that. I don't really read much, unless you count the Quidditch Weekly, but there are some things I like doing on my own. I don't think the fact that we live together means that we couldn't have some time to ourselves."

"We can't keep our hands off each other," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," Ron said grinning like mad and she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I could leave you alone sometimes or something like that."

"So you're going to leave the flat every time I want to read a book," Hermione said shaking her head.

"That's sounds ridiculous, doesn't it," Ron chuckled. "Look, Mione, I don't have all the answers. I just know that I want to live with you."

"You're eager to start our future together," Hermione smiled at him, and he looked at her dumbfounded.

"Future?" Ron asked.

"You do think we have a future together, don't you?" Hermione asked nervously, taken aback by his reaction. She had been sure he had been thinking about this.

"Of course," Ron said smiling, "I just was surprised that you're talking about it."

Hermione let out a relieved breath, "There have been times when I thought about it, especially after you mentioned the happy life you wanted me to have with two point five kids."

Ron chuckled at this, "You thought of it before then too?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione nodded, "A few times when I was laying in your arms, I wished it could last forever. I thought about what it would be like settling down with you. It was scary thinking about that then, but I rationalized that I only thought about it because I was so sleepy and I was partly crazy whenever you shagged me."

"Well, I'm glad that it made you feel better to think that you were crazy than to realize that you loved me," Ron said shaking his head and she laughed. "I thought of that too … being with you forever … having you admit your undying love for me and we would be happy together." Then he added with a blush, "I even thought of what our kids would look like."

"Red hair and blue-eyes, just like their father," Hermione said before he could say anymore.

"You've thought of that too?" Ron asked and she nodded her head. "Good, but that's not exactly what I thought. I pictured them looking more like you."

"Oh, they can look like me all you want, but I want them to have you red hair and beautiful blue eyes," Hermione said firmly.

"Well, I'm sure if you use that tone, they'll make sure to give you what you want," Ron chuckled. "How many kids did you think of, by the way?"

"I'm not really sure. I haven't given it much thought," Hermione said. "I just know that it has to be more than one. I know what it's like being an only child, so I want at least two."

"Well, I don't want more than three around the same age," Ron said. "I love my siblings, but growing up in such a large family means nothing's private. Though I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if we had a few later in life, too … I guess I can't help it, I really love big families."

"It seems like you put a lot of thought into this," Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes." Ron smiled back at her, before frowning, "So what do you think about moving in together?"

"Okay," Hermione said, but before he could even smile she added, "but not right now."

"But?" Ron frowned.

"Let's wait until after Christmas. You already want me to meet your entire family and I'm going to be a nervous wreck about that," Hermione sighed. "I don't want to think of moving yet. We have to decide which flat we're going to live in, or maybe we want to get a new flat altogether…."

"Fine." Ron sighed, "We'll wait a little while, just as long as I have your word that we'll talk about this after the holidays."

"I promise," Hermione said.


	20. Christmas at the Burrow

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Twenty

Christmas at the Burrow

Hermione looked up at the house that was Ron's childhood home with an odd mixture of fondness and trepidation. It had been a week and a half since Ron had told her that they were going to be spending Christmas there, and it only seemed to make it harder on her to come here. It might have had something to do with Harry and Ginny making wisecracks about her visit, or the fact that she knew how much this meant to Ron. Either way, she was afraid of what she would do when she met his mum.

"Don't worry, love. Everything will be okay," Ron said soothingly to her and took her hand to lead her to the front door. He didn't bother to knock on it, but just opened it and called out, "Hello?"

"RON!" His mum responded from the living room and came in moments later giving him a hug. "And you must be Ron's girlfriend. I'm sorry he didn't tell me your name," she added before she gave Hermione a hug, despite the fact that she still didn't know her name.

"He didn't?" Hermione said. She raised her eyebrows at Ron questioningly before looking back to his mum and replying, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I didn't want to spoil all the fun," Ron chuckled and his mum was now looking at him questioningly. "Hermione, this is my mum, Molly Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled at her.

"No need to be formal, dear. Call me Molly," Molly smiled at her. "Well, I would love to hear all about you, Hermione, and more about this relationship Ron said he's had with you for the last few months but didn't bother mentioning to me," she added giving him a stern look. "However, I've got a million things to do to get Christmas dinner ready …"

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be silly, dear. You're a guest," she said patting her on the arm before dashing to the kitchen. "Ronald, since you're here early, maybe you can set the table?"

Ron grimaced, but when she gave him a sharp glare, he said, "Sure, Mum."

Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with herself now, so she walked into the living room where she found a Christmas tree with presents under it.

"Hello," a kind voice said from behind her. When she turned around, she saw that it was Arthur. "Hermione? Well isn't this a pleasant surprise! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione repeated with a nervous smile.

"I take this to mean that you're the girl that Ron was talking about last week," Arthur smiled and she nodded her head, blushing slightly. She now was wondering what Ron had said about her last week … though clearly he did not mention her name. Arthur seemed to notice her discomfort and changed the subject, but she could see by his smile that he really was happy about this. "Did Frank Burdock tell you about the Deputy Head of Law Enforcement opening?"

"Yes, he mentioned it to me, thought I not really sure why," Hermione said.

"I might have made a few comments about you," Arthur said with a shrug. "I told him about the help that you have given me over the years with the cases that no one seemed to want to do."

"Oh," Hermione said, surprised by that.

"I'm sorry. Did you not want me to say that?" Arthur said when he noticed her apprehension.

"No, … it's not that," Hermione said. "I just didn't do those cases to be recognized … it was just the right thing to do. Why were you talking about me in the first place? I take it that you didn't lead with this."

"No. He asked me my opinion on who might make a good Deputy Head of Law Enforcement and I might have mentioned you," Arthur smiled.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I'm flattered, Arthur, but there's no way that I'd even be considered for that job. I'm only twenty-four; I haven't been working long enough!"

"Maybe," Arthur shrugged, "but Frank didn't seem to think the idea was so bad. He said something about you working through more cases than most people that have been there twice as long as you have. I know it's a long shot, but I haven't seen anyone more dedicated and having a greater desire to help people than you. Well, you know, besides Harry and my family … but outside of my family, that's true."

"Thanks, Arthur. It means a lot to hear that from you," Hermione smiled.

"You two seem to be getting along," Molly said coming into the room.

"Actually, Hermione and I already know each other," Arthur informed his wife. "She's one of the Ministry's leading prosecutors. I think I might have mentioned her a few times …"

"Really?" Molly asked, raising her eyebrows. "When was that?"

"She's the one that helped me with that case about the biting books," Arthur said. "And then there was the time with the exploding kettle, and the …"

"It seems she helps you with a lot of your cases," Molly smiled, but her eyes were narrowed at Arthur.

"I thought they were important cases, and I didn't work with Arthur too much," Hermione said.

"I just introduced myself to her after I found out that she was the one that was helping to convict the people responsible for muggle-baiting," Arthur added. "Sometimes, when I thought something particular bad was happening, I would tell Hermione about it."

Molly smiled at them, "Well, I'm glad someone is finally helping you with that. I hate to think of those poor muggles going through what they have and no one at the Ministry caring about it."

There seemed to be a commotion at the door and Molly rushed off to greet whoever was there. Judging by her screams, it was George and his wife and Fred and his girlfriend. It took a while for them to make their way into the living room, and Hermione enjoyed talking to Arthur more as he asked her questions about muggle things.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Hermione Granger?" One of the twins said. When she turned to face him, she was sure it was Fred, if she recalled correctly.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with your eyes, Fred," Hermione said smiling at him.

"How can you be so sure that I'm Fred," Fred said, "It's been years since you've seen us and even our own mother can't tell us apart."

"That's not true," Molly said frowning at him. "I always know."

"Then why do you always get fooled whenever I say I'm not Fred?" Fred asked, looking smug.

"I know how much you love using that joke, and I didn't want to ruin it for you," Molly shrugged and Fred looked at her incredulously. "Besides, you two always say that when I'm really busy, I don't have time to look at you properly."

"So, you do get us mixed up?" George sighed in relief, "And here I was about to suggest that we retire our favorite bit."

"That's never going to happen," Fred chuckled and they looked back at Hermione. "Seriously, _Miss Granger_, what are you doing here?" He added, using her last name like she had told him to when she was his lawyer. She rolled her eyes at that comment, but before she could answer, Molly did for her.

"She's here as Ronnie's date," she said simply and Ron, who just walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, grinned at his brothers' shocked expression.

"Seriously!" Fred said, and Ron raised an eyebrow at his exclamation. "You know you broke my heart when you turned me down flat all those years ago, Hermione. Now, you come here telling me that you're dating my brother … oh, for shame … for shame!"

"As I recall, you did seem happy enough with the girls that were fawning all over you at the pub," Hermione pointed out.

"Too true, too true," Fred chuckled. "Then I suppose it's not the end of the world hearing that Ronniekins has swept you off your feet …"

"Will you shut it already," Ron glared at his brother, his ears red with embarrassment.

"No, honestly, it is good to hear this," Fred chuckled and gave Hermione a hug. "It's good seeing you again and I would like you to meet the beautiful woman that has captured my heart, Luna Lovegood."

"Hello," Luna said smiling at her in a dreamlike way that made Hermione feel a little uncomfortable. "It's nice to meet you … you have some lovely hair. I'm glad the frizals haven't gotten to it."

"Er, … the what?" Hermione said looking confused as the twins and Ron snorted.

"Frizals. They are little creatures that like to mess with people's hair, especially with curly or wavy hair. Of course, they seemed to make an exception with Harry; they must really like him because they're always attacking his hair," Luna explained.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're that famous Naturalist, right, the one that discovered all those new creatures in the last few years," Hermione said.

"Yes, that's me," Luna smiled. "But sadly I'm still trying to find the frizals … not to mention the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"I'm sure if anyone could find it, it would be you," Hermione said kindly, not sure what else to say. She didn't really think there existed such creatures as the frizals, but that's what she would have said about the many creatures that had been discovered by Luna over the years.

Percy arrived after them, right at the time he said he would be there, and shook Hermione's hand formally after Ron told him that she was his girlfriend. He didn't seem to be too pleased by this. Soon after that, Harry and Ginny showed up, and not too long after them Bill and Fleur came with their one-year old daughter, Victoire. Ron and Hermione were alone in the garden when the small family arrived.

"'ermione?" Fleur said when she recognized the other girl and went over to give her a hug. Then she proceeded to talk to her in French very excitedly, until Bill cleared his throat.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Bill asked. He smiled and Hermione could easily tell that he was Ron's brother; they looked very much alike since they were both tall, lanky and blue-eyed.

"You already met her once a few years ago," Fleur said. "But this is my friend 'ermione." She then turned to Hermione as she took their daughter out of Bill's arms and said, "This is my Bill and our daughter, Victoire."

"It's nice to meet you again, Bill," Hermione smiled at him before looking at the beautiful baby girl in Fleur's arms. "She's beautiful. How old is she?"

"She is a little over one-year old," Fleur said and was about to go back to using French when Bill spoke.

"I remember now. You're the one that used to date Viktor Krum, right?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed and Hermione groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Fleur glared at her husband, who was looking sheepishly back at her for the moment.

"We'll leave you two alone," Fleur said, grabbing Bill's arm and just before the couple got into the house, Ron and Hermione could heard Bill say, "How was I supposed to know that I shouldn't have said that?"

"Your boyfriend was Viktor Krum," Ron stated, thinking about what she had told him about that relationship and he clenched his fists. She nodded her head and he added, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't think it would do any good for you to know who it was that I dated," Hermione sighed.

"He was one of my favorite, if not my favorite, players," Ron said glumly.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you," Hermione frowned. "I didn't want this to affect how you thought of him. I mean he's still a good player… or at least I'm told he is; I never watched much Quidditch."

"Yeah, he's a bloody brilliant player!" Ron said with a grimace, "But I would still like to know this kind of thing. How many times have I mentioned Krum since knowing you?"

"You haven't. We haven't talked much about Quidditch," Hermione said, though she was thinking of the one conversation they just had which had something to do with the present she had gotten him.

"But I probably would have in the future, and I wouldn't have any idea that you wouldn't want to hear about that," Ron frowned. "I thank you for trying to keep me from hating him … which you have a good reason to, the bloody bastard … but I would rather not say something stupid and hurt your feelings."

Hermione smiled at him and put her hands on his shoulders before leaning up to give him a quick kiss. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it, Mione," Ron smiled back at her. "I like that you care about things like that."

He kissed her again, deeper than she had kissed him and it took a few minutes for her to break away from him. "Ron, … you know the rules for the Ministry …"

"Is that your way of saying that I'm not allowed to do this," Ron sighed.

"Well, this was okay, but nothing more," Hermione said.

"You know, I think I might need another demonstration as to what I can and can't do," Ron smirked.

"Don't even think about it," Hermione huffed. "That's never going to happen. Not here anyway."

"You can't blame a bloke for trying," Ron laughed, "Come on. We probably should get back inside."


	21. Opening Presents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Opening Presents

When they went back into the house, Hermione talked to Fleur some more, wanting to catch up with her old friend. Meanwhile, Ron went to talk to his siblings, mostly about the Quidditch season. Not long after that, it was time for dinner. Everyone sat around the table that had been magically expanded, so everyone could fit around it. Dinner at the Burrow was like nothing she had ever seen before. All of Ron's siblings, with the exception of Percy, seemed to eat almost as much as he did, and the first part of the meal was dedicated to getting food on your plate. As soon as that happened, the room filled with voices, as they all seemed to like talking while they ate.

Hermione was surprised to find that she actually liked this. She had grown up in a strict house where meals were usually quiet or at least they were while they were eating; after meals, she would usually have a long discussion about one thing or another with her parents. She had always loved those dinners, but as she watched the Weasleys talking, laughing, and sometimes arguing with one another, she felt like she might have liked this too. There was also the fact that Molly Weasley's cooking was the best thing she had ever had before. She wasn't sure if there was some kind of extra magic in it or what, but everything just tasted amazing.

When everyone seemed to have finished dinner, there was talk around the table (mostly from Ron) about the desserts. "You know, 'Ermione," Fleur said to her late in the meal. "Remember when I was trying to set you up with a guy when you first moved back 'ere?"

"Yes, I told you that I didn't have the time to date anyone then," Hermione said.

"Well, I'd just like to say zat it was Ronald zat I was thinking about setting you up with," Fleur said smugly. "It looks like I was right about you two making a good couple."

"It looks like it," Hermione admitted, looking over to Ron. He was now stuffing his face with treacle tart that his mum had just put on the table along with some pudding that Ron had a good supply of. "He's certainly the charmer."

Ron swallowed his food and smirked at her, "You know you love me."

"Yes, I do," Hermione chuckled as she took some of the pudding off his plate causing him to scowl at her.

"Hey, get your own," Ron huffed, making her laugh more as he moved to guard his plate.

It wasn't long after that that the family went to the living room to sit around the tree and pass out gifts. Despite the fact that they were all adults, all the Weasley children were excited by this, and Arthur and Molly didn't seem that far behind them. She was really glad that Ron had talked her into coming here; she wouldn't want to miss seeing the grin that was on his face right now. She again wished that she could have had a bigger family as she watched Ginny and George argue playfully over who should open their presents first; Ginny won the argument as, according to Ron, happened every year.

It turned out that Molly had made everyone there a sweater and some sweets, which differed depending on whom she was giving the present. Hermione was surprised when Molly even handed her a package, apologizing that she didn't have time for a sweater; the scarf that she got was beautiful and matched Ron's maroon sweater perfectly.

"Mum, when are you going to remember that I hate maroon?" Ron pouted and Molly rolled her eyes. She had given Ron a blue sweater four years ago and he was extra surly that year.

They exchanged more presents after that. Hermione mostly watched as everyone handed presents to each other. She did get something from Harry and Ginny and she was pleased that she had gotten something for them, although she wished she had thought of getting Ron's parents something too.

Suddenly Ron was sitting next to her. He seemed to have opened all the presents he got from his family already and was now handing her something. She also noticed that most of the others were busy either talking or still opening their presents.

"Here, I hope you like it?"

"Actually I was hoping that you would open my first," Hermione said looking at him pleadingly.

"Okay," Ron said taking the present that she was holding out to him and opening it quickly. He just couldn't control himself on Christmas. When he opened the box, his eyes were met with a bright orange color that brought a smile to his face. There was no doubt that it was a Cannons jersey, but he didn't realize just how great this present was until he saw the name that was across the number one; it was Jack Biggins, the greatest keeper the Cannons ever had. He was Ron's favorite player because he had taken a considerable pay cut to play with the Cannons for his last season, admitting that he wanted to finish his career as a Cannon.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ron shouted, startling Hermione. She didn't think the present was that good. Before she could say anything, he kissed her enthusiastically and he didn't stop kissing her until Harry cleared his throat and the twins started making wolf-calls. Hermione turned bright red and buried her head in his chest.

"Something tells me that Ron might have liked his present," Ginny chuckled, as everyone was looking at Ron and Hermione after his exclamation.

"She got me one of Biggins' signed uniforms!" Ron explained excitedly.

"That would do it," George chuckled. "He's one of the only decent players that played for that team. I think that jersey might actually be worth more than the materials it took to make it."

"Shut up, you arse," Ron glared at him and then turned back to Hermione. "I love it, Mione. Thank you … I just hope what I gave you is enough."

"You're welcome," Hermione smiled at him, as he suddenly looked worried. "And don't worry. I didn't know that you would like my gift so much." She then started opening the present that he gave her, and was well aware that everyone was looking at them now though she was wishing they wouldn't. As soon as it was opened, however, she forgot all about everything else as she looked at the beautifully bound book. When she read the title of it, tears came to her eyes. "Ron … you remembered."

"Er … yeah," Ron said uncomfortably. She was still looking at the book and he wasn't sure if she liked it or not. "You said that this was your favorite book when you were a child … the guy at the store said that this was one of the original translations or something like that."

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, smiling at him, but he could see tears in her eyes. She could see the confusion in his eyes and added softly, "It was the first book I remember my Grandma reading to me …"

"Oh," Ron said realizing why she was crying and wishing that he got something else. "I'm sorry …"

"No, Ron. It was the perfect gift," Hermione said pulling him in for a soft kiss and then whispered, "Thank you so much … you have no idea how much this means to me."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, again content at watching the Weasleys, who thankfully stopped staring at them and started doing other things again, as she thought of things. Of her Grandma reading to her, and how that could never happen again. Of Ron's thoughtfulness and how he got her something so perfect for her. Of how she loved that he didn't say anything to her immediately and just let her think like she needed him to.

He continued to talk to his family. After a while, Hermione joined into the conversation too, initially talking to Ginny, Fleur and Luna. Soon others came over and it became a mixture of conversations.

"Hmm … I wonder if I should wake her up," Ron said looking at Hermione, who had fallen asleep a while ago.

"It would be better just to leave her," Molly said."Besides, I think it would be nice if you have breakfast with us. It would be wonderful if you would. I didn't get to talk with you … or her that much."

Ron looked at the sleeping form of Hermione and agreed to his Mum's suggestion. He had been looking forward to being alone with Hermione, but some of his other siblings were planning on staying and he would enjoy being with his family a little longer. "Very well."


	22. A Talk with Molly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Talk with Molly

Hermione woke up to find herself wrapped in Ron's arms like so many other nights, but she knew that something was different this time. She then noticed that they seemed to be on a couch because she was looking at cushions right now. Slowly she remembered that yesterday was Christmas and because she had no idea of whose couch this was, she was sure she was still at Ron's parents' house. Not being able to sleep after realizing that, she got up, leaving Ron snoring lightly on the couch.

She smiled when she looked at him, remembering now when he had woken her up as he put a blanket over her. She had turned to him and kissed him briefly, whispering for him to join her. He didn't say anything as he moved to make himself comfortable on the couch, and had her lay on his chest as she liked; she had fallen asleep within minutes of that.

She shook herself out of those thoughts as she walked towards the window so she could see the scenery the Burrow had to offer. Seeing the snow-covered trees really did make it feel like Christmas and she was really glad that she had decided to come to Ron's home for the holiday. As she walked back towards the couch, she noticed that there was someone else already in the kitchen even though it was barely past dawn.

"I'm sorry," Molly said, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't think you did," Hermione said trying to smile, but she was starting to feel nervous. She hadn't had much time to talk to Ron's mum yet, and now it seemed like they'd be able to have a one-on-one chat. "This is about the time I normally get up for work … actually I've always seemed to get up this early even when I was still in school …"

Molly smiled kindly at her and Hermione felt her nerves loosen a little. "I've always been an early riser myself. It made becoming a full-time mother an easier job."

"Raising so many children couldn't have been an easy job," Hermione said, "and judging by all of them, you really excelled at your job. You probably work even harder than I do."

"Yes, but I love doing my job," Molly said. Her smile was a little sad now, and her eyes were on a tree that was out in the yard. Hermione wasn't sure what she was looking at, but something told her that she shouldn't interrupt. She silently poured herself a cup of coffee that was in a pot by the stove and sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry. You made me think of Charlie," Molly said sadly as she took a seat next to Hermione. "It's hard thinking of how well my children have turned out without thinking of him."

"I'm really sorry," Hermione said, biting her lips.

"Don't be," Molly said. "It's painful … but I don't want to ever forget him … He was always my adventurous little boy. He would get hurt more often than the others would, because he was always trying to discover something new. It really shouldn't have come as such a shock to me that he wanted to chase dragons … I was so worried about him over there, but now … I almost wish that he would have stayed with the dragons instead …"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room at this point as Molly tried not to cry and Hermione sat quietly, unsure if she should try to comfort Molly or just let her be. She didn't know much about Charlie Weasley, other than the fact that he was one of the people that had died in the final battle. It was awhile before Molly spoke again and when she did, she spoke in a voice that she was obviously trying to force to sound normal as she changed the subject.

"So," Molly said, "tell me about yourself."

"Er … I'm not really sure what to tell you," Hermione said trying to think of what to say, but Molly already knew what she did for a living and that's all she had to talk about other than her relationship with Ron.

"Ron didn't get to tell us much about how you two had met." Molly supplied. "I would really like to hear the story. I know you must mean a lot to him if he brought you over for Christmas."

Hermione blushed. She wasn't sure what she was going to say, but telling Ron's mum that they met in a pub and shagged each other's brains out was obviously not the right answer. Then there was the fact that their relationship was just a few weekends of shagging before things started to get more serious. Molly didn't say anything, but Hermione could see her looking at her closely.

"Well, we met about six months ago," Hermione said, wanting to be as truthful as possible, but omitting all the dirty stuff. "I had just convicted Avery and seeing as Ron had been the one to capture him, we were both celebrating …"

"I'm sure you two had a lot to talk about," Molly supplied and Hermione was grateful, but she got the feeling that the older woman knew what had gone on between her and Ron.

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "but seeing as I'm always busy, I wasn't able to see Ron again for more than a month. I cooked him dinner, making just about the only thing that I know how to …"

"You don't cook very often," Molly said looking slightly shock. "If you want any help in the future, I'm sure I could arrange it."

"That would be nice … though I have to warn you that I have been known to blow up a kitchen or two," Hermione said smiling.

"Well, then we'll have to have lessons at your kitchen," Molly said, laughing.

"We'll do that," Hermione chuckled but became more serious. "Ron was having trouble dealing with one of his arrests that night and I think I was able to help him some."

"I'm sure you were," said a new voice and Hermione looked up to see a very grumpy looking Percy Weasley there. She was surprised to see the glare that Percy was giving her, and she didn't really understand where it was coming from. However, with the look, the tone he had used, and what he said, Hermione was sure what he had meant. "I'm sure you and Ron had a nice long discussion about his feelings and afterward he felt so much better …"

"Percy!" Molly said sharply to her son, but he just shrugged and then walked out of the house.

Hermione was left staring after him as he left until she looked at Molly and realized that she couldn't finish this conversation with Ron's mum. After what Percy had implied, she was too embarrassed to continue. She decided to go talk to Percy, since he obviously had something to get off his chest.

"Huh," Percy said frowning as he turned around to see Hermione walking towards him. "I didn't expect you to follow me."

"Yeah, well," Hermione shrugged. She wasn't really sure why she had followed Percy either, other than the fact that she didn't want to deal with talking to Molly after being embarrassed by him. "I can see that you have something you want to say and I prefer it if you told me privately."

"I don't really have anything to say to you," Percy said with a grimace. "You're not the person I thought you were …"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked glaring at him.

"Why did you even bother with the pretenses?" Percy asked instead of answering her question and that brought Hermione's anger up short. "You said that you didn't want a boyfriend."

"I didn't," Hermione said softly. "I never thought I had time for a boyfriend until I met Ron …"

"I thought you would have higher standards when it came to choosing a guy," Percy said. "But I see that I was quite wrong about that."

Hermione was now starting to get really angry because he was saying something bad about Ron, his own brother. "If you're trying to say that Ron isn't …"

"He's an idiot," Percy huffed. "He has no idea about anything that matters … what the hell do you two talk about, if there's even any talking in your relationship?"

"We talk all the time," Hermione huffed, hating Percy insinuating that they only had a physical relationship, though it had been mostly true. Still, even at the beginning when she thought that was all they had, she and Ron had shared so much together that she felt justified in her anger at Percy. "And how can you say that about your own brother …"

"You might think that there's more to him, but I would have thought you would realized that he was a token for the Ministry to showcase," Percy snared, his angry eyes were boring into her and she could see not only hate but pain there too. His words, though, drove away any sympathetic feelings she might feel about his pain and was only made worse when he continued. "Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick are the ones making sure that the wizarding world is safe. It's pathetic really how people actually think …"

"Don't you dare speak about Ron that way," Hermione shouted over Percy's rant; she had half a mind to slap him in the face. When she spoke again, she had control over her voice, "You obviously don't know your brother at all, if you could dare say that. Ron is one of the most amazing people that I've …"

"I think I know my brother better than you do," Percy said coldly. "He always relied on others. He could never get anything done himself, and still he gets what he wants. Some people have to work hard to earn their place but people just throw things at Ron because he just happens to be friends with Harry Potter."

"Ron has worked hard for what he got," Hermione said, her tone slightly less hostile because she could see that this was a long-rooted resentment that Percy had, but she couldn't get over her anger that he didn't see how hard Ron had worked.

"Yeah, he really worked hard to secure a position as an Auror," Percy rolled his eyes. "He didn't have to go through any of the Auror training … he didn't even finish school. You could have chosen just about anyone," his voice becoming vulnerable at this point before it became more harsh than ever. "…like someone that you have things in common with, yet you go for him. He's just going to let you down, you know. He's never going to amount to anything and I wouldn't be surprised if he breaks up with you soon. You would have no one to blame but yourself. He's been known to let people down when …"

"Look, I don't care who you are. If I ever hear you talking about Ron like that again, I will make you sorry!" Hermione threatened, poking Percy in the chest. Instead of arguing more, Percy just turned around and stalked off back toward the house. This time she didn't try to follow him.


	23. Misunderstanding and Reassurance

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: So I'm going on vacation this week and won't post a chapter on Thrusday or Sunday, but I'll be back on next Thursday. **

**Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Misunderstanding and Reassurance

Hermione stayed outside after her argument with Percy. She was sure she knew where his anger stemmed from. He had asked her out a few times in the past, and she should have realized that he had feelings for her. She should have been more sensitive to that by talking to him first instead of just showing up here with Ron on Christmas. Still she couldn't get over her anger at how mean Percy was about Ron and how little he knew about what his brother was really like.

She shivered before she cast a warming charm on herself. She had left the house so quickly that she forgot to bring her jacket and she had no mind to go back in there now. However, when she looked back at the house, she noticed that Ron was walking towards her. She would have smiled, but he looked angry about something.

"What did you say to Percy?" Ron asked hotly. She was surprised at the anger that was directed at her.

"I …" she didn't know what to say.

"He just came into the house muttering things about you!" Ron said almost harshly. She recoiled from his tone; she had never heard it from Ron before.

"And you assumed that it was me that said something wrong," Hermione said, trying to make her voice sound indifferent, but she couldn't help but be affected by his tone.

"I know my brother can be a prat, but he's still my brother," Ron huffed.

"You don't even know what he was saying about you…," Hermione snapped back at him, upset by the fact that he was angry at her for protecting him.

"I don't care what he said; that doesn't really matter. My family is the most important thing to me!" Ron said firmly. There was no waver to his voice; he was telling the truth.

Hermione felt her heart beat painfully against her chest before it dropped into her stomach. The words were cold to her ears … seeming to speak volumes about things that Ron probably didn't know he was saying. His family would always come first to him, so where did that put her and what was she to him. He had told her that he loves her, and she knows that was true, but how much did he love her. If she was blamed instantly for this fight, she couldn't help but wonder how high she ranked in his priorities.

"I see. Maybe Percy was right about something," she said in a hollow voice. She hated herself for saying that, but she was now wondering about how much he would really be there for her. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione?" Ron said in a weak voice, he noticed how the fight seemed to drain from her face and that washed his anger away quicker than it had come.

"I think I should go," Hermione continued to say as if she didn't hear him; her voice was still hollow. "I'll let you have some time with your family."

"No …" Ron said, reaching out for her, but she was walking away from him. He wasn't about to let her get away that easily though; he took a few quick steps and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, okay … I shouldn't have been angry with you like that."

"It's okay," Hermione said automatically and she could feel him flinch at her words and tone.

"No, it's not … Please, Hermione. Tell me what's wrong," Ron whispered.

His arms around her like this gave her a sense of warmth and safety that only he could. She looked at him and knew that she had to give him an answer, but she couldn't figure out how to say it. So she looked into his eyes not hiding her emotions as she said, "You should spend time with your family."

Ron was confused by her statement. After all, what did this have to do with what was bothering her? As he looked into her eyes, he knew there was more to what she was saying. He groaned suddenly as he understood what he did, and rested his forehead against hers."I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that," Hermione said. She wouldn't let anyone say that about him, not even Ron himself.

"But I'm acting like one," Ron sighed and then pulled away from her. "I'm sorry. I'm just so used to having to defending my family … standing by them that it comes as second nature to me."

"I understand, Ron," Hermione said trying to look away from him, but he cupped her cheek and made her look into his eyes.

"I don't think you do," he said softly. "I forgot, just for a moment, that you are part of my family too …"

Hermione didn't say anything as she let those words sink in. He thought of her as family … she was one of the people that he cared about more than anything else. The coldness that had so recently overtaken her had vanished at those words and she felt warm inside again.

"Not in the same way as I do my actual family," Ron felt he had to clarify, "but in a very new way that's different than anything else I've experienced. I'm sorry about the way I reacted, but you have to know that you are … you mean so much to me."

Hermione silenced his attempt to explain things more, because she didn't need to hear it. She knew what he was trying to say, and it made her heart skip a beat in a good way this time. She pressed her lips against his and loved how the tension seemed to relax from his shoulders as they kissed.

They moved to sit under one of the trees that was outside of the view of the house; Ron had told her that he used to play in the trees as a kid. Then they started talking about what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said resting her head against his chest, "I shouldn't have fought with your brother. I was just talking to your mum about how we started dating and he said …"

"Implied something that I wouldn't want Mum to hear about," Ron said. "Yeah, she told me as much when I woke up and was looking for you. That was about the time that Percy came into the house."

"What did he say happened?" Hermione asked.

"It's not really what he said; it's how he said it," Ron said. "Percy isn't one to show that much anger … any emotion really unless he was really hurt."

"I'm sorry," Hermione sighed, "I think he cared about me more than I realized."

"Yes," Ron agreed simply.

"I probably didn't handle the situation very well either," she sighed again, feeling bad that it had made Ron so upset, but wanting to defend her actions. "But if you heard the things he was saying about you…"

"I'm sure it's nothing I haven't heard before," Ron said in a sad voice and she wondered what had happened in the past that would make him so passive about this. She thought back to the second time they met and how Ron had said that there were people in the Ministry that thought that he was just there because he was a war hero, but she didn't think that his family would be some of those people.

"Well, he was wrong about everything he said about you," Hermione said, not really wanting to go into detail about it. "It's kind of sad that he can't see you for the amazing man you are."

"It's okay," Ron shrugged and when she looked at him she expected him to look sad or upset, but he was smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows in question, and he just chuckled softly. "It means a lot more to me that you defended me so much … thanks."

"Of course, I defended you, Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes, but she was smiling at him too.

"I love you, Mione," Ron said kissing her softly.

"I love you too," she responded by kissing him again. They stayed there until lunchtime and of course, after missing breakfast, Ron really was looking forward to that meal.

O

Hermione was a little worried that lunch would prove to be awkward, but it was actually rather nice. It helped that the only ones there were Harry, Ginny, Arthur and Molly. She actually had struck up a conversation with Arthur about how the Muggle radio and wizard's wireless differ and was surprised when the others had decided to join in. The conversation didn't stay on this topic that long, but it seemed to flow easily from one thing into another. Hermione was surprised when it became so late that Molly went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

The dinner was really a lovely meal. It wasn't hard to see how Ron could love food so much if he was able to eat meals like this his whole life. Again, they had all stayed talking even after the meal had been finished, and Hermione couldn't have felt better about how everything was going. Ron didn't seem to stop grinning since halfway through lunch, and she knew it was likely because she was getting along with his family so well.

Hermione had offered to do the dishes after the meal and wouldn't take no for an answer. She was surprised when Molly joined her, while Ginny was looking relieved that she didn't have to be the one helping. As she looked at the older woman, she had a feeling that there would be more discussion about her relationship with Ron and again she was nervous about what she would say.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Percy," Molly sighed and Hermione shook her head.

"You don't have to apologize for that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No … but I thought that I had raised him to have more tact than that," Molly sighed. "I don't know what got into him; he's usually such a well-behaved boy."

"I think it's my fault really," Hermione sighed, but Molly shook her head.

"This isn't really what I wanted to talk to you about," Molly said before Hermione could try to say anymore on the subject of Percy, not that she wanted to.

"I'm listening," Hermione said looking at the dish that she was currently making dry itself off.

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to be embarrassed about the way that you have started your relationship with Ron," Molly said and went on before Hermione could say anything or do anything more than turn a nice shade of red. "I know that not everyone can be lucky enough to find the love of their life in school like Arthur and I did," she continued and Hermione blushed more.

"You think I'm the love of Ron's life?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself.

Molly gave her a close look, as if she was gauging her before nodding her head. "I've known for a while now that Ron has been serious about someone. He was happier than I have seen him in a long time, and he stopped bringing girls over that he clearly didn't have a future with." Molly shook her head at this, "The silly boy thought that it would please me to see him with any girl. I admit it worked at first, but I know when my boys are really happy, and Ron has always been the easiest to tell that about."

Hermione didn't know what to say to any of this. She didn't even try to interrupt, because it seemed that Molly wanted to get this all off her chest.

"I kept waiting for him to mention the girl that he was seeing," Molly continued, "You don't know how hard it was for me not to ask him, but Ronnie has never been good when he's confronted. I knew that it was different this time. About a month ago, I knew he was struggling with something," she added sadly. "Arthur had to drag me away, so I wouldn't say anything. I had asked him to make sure that I didn't interfere with Ron's relationship this time unless he came to me, but you can imagine how angry I was with Arthur when I could see how hurt my son was …"

Hermione bowed her head at this point. She didn't know that he was that hurt when she was avoiding him. She hated thinking that she had caused that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, dear. Everyone goes through rough patches in a relationship … or at least in any relationship that means anything." Molly said comforting her and then she frowned. "How did I get to talking about this? I didn't mean to bring any of this up…"

She said trying to gather herself and remember her point.

"What I came here to tell you is that I don't care how you started your relationship with my son. All that is important to me is that you two love each other, which I have seen since the moment that you got here," Molly said firmly.

Hermione felt relieved. She could tell that Molly really meant this. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Oh, I think I do," Molly smiled, "I still remember the first time that I met Arthur's parents. I was a nervous wreck."

After that, they continued chatting while cleaning the dishes. Hermione become more and more comfortable the longer they talked. They eventually rejoined the others in the living room. Hermione and Ron stayed there for a few more hours before they apparated back to Ron's flat.

"So, as a whole, I think that went well," Ron smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me, too," Hermione smiled, "I think your family really liked me."

"Like … I think they loved you," Ron corrected her, starting to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm..." She moaned and then turned to face him.

Ron wanted to kiss her very badly, but he had one more question before he did so. "So … when am I going to meet your parents?"

The smile that Hermione had been giving him disappeared from her face at that question. "What?"

"I think I should meet your parents," Ron stated. "We are serious now, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said biting her lip.

"What's the matter … are you afraid I'll embarrass you or something?" Ron asked when she didn't say anything for a long time.

"No … it's just that I've never brought a guy over to my house to meet my parents," Hermione said.

"Good," Ron said smugly.

"Why are you happy about that?" Hermione asked. "I have no idea how they're going to react to you. I'm sure my dad is going to really …"

"Don't worry," Ron said kissing her nose. "That's my job."

"You don't seem to be worried at all," Hermione pointed out.

"Not right now," Ron smiled, "Not after you told me I would be the first of your boyfriends that they would meet. You have no idea how much I love it when I hear that I'm your first."

"Oh," was all she could say to that. She could see his giddiness over this, and she couldn't help but smile at him in return. Although she was still very nervous about the meeting that she was now going to have to make between Ron and her parents, his attitude was contagious and she happily returned the kiss that he gave her.

"You know I'm sure that you're going to have rules about acceptable behavior I must adhere to at your parents' house," Ron said smirking at her, and she nodded her head. "Do you mind giving me a demonstration of that?"

"I suppose not," Hermione sighed in a fake exasperated tone before she gave him that stern and sexy look. After a few of her '_never do's,_' they ended up wrapped in each other's arms in the bathroom; the bathroom seemed to be the logical place for them to go if they were ever going to do something at her parents' house. They eventually moved to the bed and after a while, they did other things that would never be allowed at Hermione's parents' house.


	24. Moving in

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Moving in

The meeting with the Grangers was going to have to wait for a few weeks, because they were still on vacation in Spain. Hermione wanted to give them time to settle back in before she sprung this one on them. In the meantime, Hermione went back to the Burrow for a New Year's celebration, where some family friends of the Weasleys joined them. She felt uncomfortable being at a party where she barely knew anyone, but she didn't want to deter Ron from talking to his friends. After being introduced to most of his friends, she went over to talk with Fleur. She really had a good time talking to her old friend even though she realized how bad of a friend she had been having allowed two years to pass since the last time they had seen each other (not counting Christmas, of course).

Ron was worried about leaving her alone at first. He knew that she wouldn't have that many people she could talk to, since the party was mostly filled with people that she had never met. He felt guilty every time that he spent a particularly long time talking with an old friend, until he realized that she was enjoying the chance to talk with Fleur.

He had fun catching up with his friends, but it was better spending time with her. So, he was glad he decided to spend the last hour of the year with her. They danced to the music that was playing, even though he felt like an idiot. He knew this was the way he wanted to spend every new year to come.

After the holiday was over, it was time to get back to work. It was also time to start thinking about what they were going to do about moving in together. Hermione took the lead on this, weighing all the options that were part of this move. She looked through the ads for other flats nearby in the wizard and muggle newspapers. She didn't find any place that would really suit them unless they were willing to pay an arm and a leg for it. In the end, she realized that Ron's flat, although needing some work and clean up done, was better than hers because it was larger and they would probably need the extra space. So she agreed that moving into his place was probably the best thing to do.

On the following weekend, they packed all of her things. Harry and Ginny came over to help with the actual moving, though it wasn't that difficult after Hermione miniaturized everything to fit into a small bag. The initial unloading didn't take long either. When she started unpacking, she quickly realized that they were going to have too many things in this flat than was necessary and they were going to have to decide just how the place was going to be decorated. She had found that Ron wasn't every useful in this matter because he would just say '_do whatever the hell you want, it doesn't matter to me._' He came around however when she had changed their living room color scheme to match the color of the Holyhead Harpies team (in support of Ginny of course). After a rather heated shag on the living room floor, they had agreed to go shopping soon.

O

The weekend after they moved in, they were surprised when Percy decided to pay them a visit. The last two times they had been at the Burrow at the same time (for Hermione tried to make time for going with Ron there on Sundays), he had ignored the both of them and they hadn't tried to talk to him in return.

"Can I talk to you," Percy said to them as he stood outside their door.

"Sure, come in," Ron said in a would-be cheerful voice. He was worried about what his brother had to say to them, but he wanted to make things better between them if he could.

"Do you mind if you give us some privacy?" Percy asked Hermione. Although she was curious about what he had to say, she nodded her head.

"Of course … If you need me for anything, Ron, I'll be in the bedroom," she added as she walked out of the room to give the brothers some room to talk.

"I've come to apologize to you, Ron," Percy said stiffly, his ears starting to turn red. "It has come to my attention that I've been behaving childishly and that it was about time that I opened my eyes."

"Don't worry about it, Perce," Ron said, knowing that his brother hated apologizing or admitting that he was wrong more than anything, so the apology must be sincere. He added smiling, "Mum get to you?"

"No, it was Bill," Percy said almost returning the smile. "He pointed out a few things that I wasn't aware of …"

"Really, like what?" Ron asked curiously and Percy made a face. "Never mind, you don't have to say."

"I've underestimated you, Ronald," Percy said, "I still saw you as the kid that I had to look after whenever Mum and Dad would leave the house at the same time and you would …."

"There's no need to go into details," Ron hasted to say, before his brother could embarrass him.

"I was jealous of you," Percy admitted. "Every time at school when you were part of something exciting that happened … I always thought I could have done that. It's silly I know, but the more you did the more I just thought you were lucky for being there.

"Even when I turned my back on our family, I knew deep down that Harry had to be telling the truth. But having Dad tell me I only got the job because Fudge wanted a spy was such a blow to my ego, so I couldn't admit he might be right," Percy said in self-disgust. He hated that he had let such a thing cloud his judgment. "I hate to admit that I resented you more for your role in this?"

"My role?" Ron frowned.

"Everything you did made Mum and Dad so proud of you … how was I supposed to compare to that?" Percy frowned.

"What?" Ron said flabbergasted. "You can't be serious?"

"I assure you I am," Percy said briskly.

"No … I didn't," Ron said shaking his head. "I know you're serious I just … I was jealous of you. You always knew what you wanted to be …you were a prefect and Head Boy… you were and are so smart. Okay, you're a prat, but still, I've always looked up to you."

Percy was stunned by this. He had never really related well with any of his brothers, so he never would have guessed that Ron would think this way about him. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, it's not something I'd like to get around," Ron shrugged. "The twins would have laughed their arses off if they knew."

"I'm sorry," Percy said starting to feel more guilty than ever about the opinion he had formed of Ron and had stubbornly stuck to even when he was faced with evidence that showed differently.

"Don't mention it," Ron said again, "though I would like to know what Bill said to you to make you come down here."

"Mainly, he just told me how much you've done for me over the years to make everyone accept me back in the family … among other things," Percy sighed.

"I see," Ron said uncomfortably.

"Er … do you think it would be alright if I talk to Hermione?" Percy asked. He was too uncomfortable to talk to his brother more, "I think I owe her an apology too."

"Sure … I'll go get her," Ron said, not wanting his brother to talk to her in their bedroom. When he got there, he told her some of what his brother had said to him, and then told her that Percy wanted to talk to her. She walked out to the living room apprehensively and then waited for him to speak.

"The way I handled my reaction to you dating my brother was wrong," Percy said in a very formal manner. "I had not acted in a manner that is acceptable and I'm sorry for that."

"Apology accepted," Hermione said, trying to mirror his manner. "And I must apologize for my behavior as well; I should have informed you of my relationship with Ron beforehand."

Percy nodded his head, feeling awkward. He really liked that she had the sense to be formal as well; he knew that she did it out of some kind of respect for him and not in a mocking manner used by most of the people he talked with. He frowned, knowing that he had to stop thinking about her like this; she was his brother's girlfriend now and it was not right for him to count the qualities he liked about her.

"You're not still upset with me for what I said about Ron?" Percy questioned; he was too curious about this to let it drop.

"Ron said you apologized," Hermione said. "I still stand by my statement that I will make you sorry if you ever say something like that again, but I accept your apology to him as proof that you have come to your senses."

Percy sighed. "Was there any way … anything I could have done that would have made you pick me."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to think of something to say that would make him feel better, but knowing that she didn't have anything.

"No … I didn't think so," Percy let out a deep breath. "I better be going …"

"Percy …" Hermione called after him. She didn't like that he looked so miserable, but he didn't turned around before he left. She then walked back to the bedroom she shared with Ron, and without saying anything to him, laid her head against his chest. She couldn't help but think back to the day after Christmas when this all happened, what Ron had said to her about his rash reaction in his defense of his brother.

O

_"It's okay," Ron shrugged and when she looked at him she expected him to look sad or upset, but he was smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows in question, and he just chuckled softly. "It means a lot more to me that you defended me so much … thanks."_

_"Of course, I defended you, Ronald," Hermione said rolling her eyes, but she was smiling at him too._

_"I love you, Mione," Ron said kissing her softly._

_"I love you too," she responded by kissing him again. _

_"This still makes me feel like more of an arse because I didn't defend you," Ron sighed now, feeling guilty about how he had reacted when he realized how much she stood up for him._

_"It's really okay, Ron. It's kind of a relief actually," Hermione said and had to smile at the confused expression he was giving her now. "I was starting to think that you were perfect …"_

_"Me?" Ron gasped and looked more confused than ever._

_"Yes, you," Hermione said shaking her head. "You don't realize how amazing you've been to me. I feel like I have no idea what to do when it comes to you … to any relationship really. But you … you always seemed to know the best way to handle me … to make me feel better. It's nice to know that you can make mistakes too."_

_"Trust me, Mione. I make mistakes all the time," Ron groaned at that and then looked at her closely. "How bad was it … the mistake that I made today?" he questioned, his eyes softening along with his voice as he worried that his reaction might have done more damage than he realized._

_Hermione didn't answer for a while as she looked into his eyes trying to think of what to say. Finally, she sighed, leaning back into his chest and said, "Bad. I was starting to wonder how much you really care about me."_

_Ron tensed upon hearing her words; he hated that he made her doubt his feelings for her._

_"I knew you loved me, but I wasn't sure how much," Hermione went on in a soft voice before she bit her lip. "You probably think it's a bit hypocritical for me to say that when I've been the one that was so closed off before …"_

_"Don't say that, Hermione." Ron said, his head bowed into the crook of her neck and he felt even worse than before._

_"I just want you to understand, Ron," Hermione said turning to look at him again. "I probably fell in love with you the day we first met," she whispered, "but I was so afraid of what I was feeling that I didn't allow myself to realize just how much I cared about you. It's different now though …. I'm different, because now I know I love you. You're the most important person in the world to me."_

_Ron just stared at her in awe, her words warming his heart. He had felt that this might be true, but he never expected her to be so open … not after months of struggling to get to her to admit that she really liked him. He noticed that she was looking at him closely and he smiled at her, "I feel the same way."_

_"Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Because when you came out here blaming me for an argument that I didn't start, it didn't feel that way."_

_"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, bowing his head against her shoulder again. "I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean for you to think that my feelings for you weren't strong when it's just the opposite."_

_"You're saying that you accused me like that because you love me so much?" Hermione questioned._

_"Er …" Ron said trying to thing how to say this. "I felt comfortable enough to be myself." When Hermione just looked at him oddly, he knew he had to go on. "I'm sure you've noticed, but I have a short temper. I act rashly, especially when I see someone I care about is hurt. It's even worse when it's my family fighting with each other. I'm not talking about the silly little arguments we get into at the dinner table; I'm talking about really fighting. I hate seeing that._

_"That's what this felt like," he added looking at Hermione now sadly. "It's never mattered to me before who was to blame … I always tried to back up the person that seemed to be the most hurt. Nine times out of ten, that was Percy, especially right after the war. No one was pleased about how he left the family to back the Ministry even though he did come back to us before the end of the war. I just got used to defending him against everyone …"_

_"I see," Hermione said._

_"Do you really?" Ron questioned. "Do you understand that I never would have reacted that way if I didn't think of you as being part of my family?"_

_"How would you have reacted differently," Hermione questioned, "if you didn't think of me like that?"_

_"There might have been a few curses involved," Ron mumbled._

_"Really?" Hermione asked a little surprised. She then wondered how much Percy was hurt by what happened since Ron would have contemplated cursing someone._

_"Like I said, I don't always act rashly when someone I care about is hurt," Ron shrugged._

_"Then I must really have hurt Percy, for you to react the way you did," Hermione sighed, this time bowing her head into Ron's shoulder, feeling guilty about her earlier fight._

_Ron didn't say anything to that. There wasn't much he could say, so he changed the subject. They talked about many things out there until it was lunchtime and then they decided to go back into the Burrow to share the meal with the family._

**A/N: So in response to a few of reviews I got in the last chapter I have added the flashback seen here to explain why Ron would have defended Percy so much. I do have to say that I had thought of this scene a long time ago, but I couldn't think how to right it when I first wrote the last chapter and after I sent it to my Beta I thought about trying to adding this scene before posting that chapter. However I ran out of time before I went on vacation and it was left out. Then I thought about adding this last scene to the other chapter, post the chapter where Hermione and Molly talk again as chapter 24 and have this be chapter twenty five, but ObsessedRHShipper suggested the flashback and as a whole this is a lot less confusing (or at least I think it is). Either way, I hope you liked the ending of this chapter. Coming up next, the meeting with the Grangers. **


	25. Dinner at the Grangers

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Twenty-Five

Dinner at the Grangers

Hermione was nervous as she looked through her closet trying to find something to wear to dinner tonight. She found it incredibly annoying that she was this worried about going over to her parents for dinner, but she couldn't seem to calm herself down at all.

"Did you tell them I am a wizard?" the reason for her nerves asked and she looked at him not seeming to understand what he had just asked her. Ron repeated his question, looking amused, but more than a little nervous himself. "Do they know I'm a wizard?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, I told them that," Hermione said, trying to turn back to her closet, but he seemed to be demanding more time from her.

"Would it be okay if I wear my robes then?" he asked almost hopefully this time, as if he knew what her answer was going to be and he was praying he was wrong. But he wasn't, of course.

"No," she shook her head. "You have to wear muggle clothes; I know you have a few nice things."

"But …" Ron groaned, knowing he always felt uncomfortable whenever he wore muggle things.

"Please, Ron. They know about wizards and stuff, but it would make them uncomfortable if you were wearing a robe," Hermione pleaded and he bowed his head and reached for some of his better muggle clothes. Hermione watched as he pulled out some black slacks and a dark blue shirt/sweater thing and suddenly she knew what she should be wearing too.

She pulled out her best black skirt and the light blue blouse that her mum had given her as a Christmas present this year. She could tell the outfit really went well with what Ron was wearing and she knew that her mum would appreciate that she wore the gift. Having the outfit now organized, she felt slightly better, but she was still worried.

Her parents had been quite shocked when she told them that she had a boyfriend, and she couldn't really blame them. It was the first time since Viktor that she had ever even brought up a boy's name to them. Not to mention the fact that she had previously shot down every one of her mum's attempts to set her up. It didn't help matters when she explained that she had actually been seeing Ron for quite a while and things were really serious between them. She had not mentioned that they were now living together, because she did not want to drop too many bombshells on her parents who already seemed to be shocked beyond words.

That was why she was so nervous now. She wanted her parents to accept Ron because they meant so much to her and so did Ron, but she was terrified that something would happen and they wouldn't like each other. She didn't tell Ron any of her fears, but she had a feeling that he knew what she was thinking and that had increased his own nervousness. For since his first mention of wanting to meet them, he has begun turning pale whenever she talked about this dinner.

"Shall we go?" Ron asked, breaking her out of her musings and she realized that she had been dressing herself absentmindedly. She looked at the clock; it was indeed the time that she had told him that they should leave, and she wondered where the time had gone. She looked in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place and then she looked over Ron, who looked uncomfortable but very nice. She nodded her head, so Ron took a step to her and wrapped his arms around her; she then apparated them to the spot she always did when she visited her parents. It was a block's walk away from her parents' house, in a little corner no one ever noticed.

"Well, here we go," Ron muttered to himself, taking a deep breath before he knocked on the door. The thirty-second wait before her mum opened the door nearly killed Hermione, but her mum was smiling at them, and she felt herself relax immediately. Her mum hugged her and invited them in. They made their way to the living room to meet her dad, who had obviously just turned off the TV.

"Hermione," her dad smiled at her and hugged her. When she released him, she looked back at Ron who was standing awkwardly in the room.

"Mum, Dad, this is Ron Weasley," Hermione said, "and Ron, these are my parents, Juliet and Duncan Granger."

"Nice to meet you," Ron said holding out his hand to her mum, but Juliet decided to hug him instead. This put Ron at ease, until he turned back to Duncan, whose expression didn't seem too friendly towards him.

"Nice to meet you," Duncan repeated in returned. Duncan's voice was a bit too formal for Ron's liking and Duncan only offered him a stiff handshake.

"So, you have to tell me how you two met," Juliet said, shooting a look at her husband. "Hermione didn't have time to go into many details when she told us about you over the phone."

"Well, it was about seven months ago when I was celebrating after one of my cases," Hermione said, having to come up with a way to tell the story that was suitable for her parents. "Ron was one of the Aurors that had captured the guy."

"Auror?" Duncan said.

"It's like a please man," Ron said, knowing that's what his dad said the muggle term was.

"Policeman," Hermione corrected and Ron's ears turned red. She mentally kicked herself for correcting him; she actually found it cute that he used the phrase please man, but she could tell that he was embarrassed that he made a mistake like that in front of her parents.

"So you're a policeman?" Duncan said thoughtfully and Hermione had a feeling he wasn't impressed at all about that.

"Actually, Aurors are more like detectives," Hermione said. "It's a very difficult job; a lot of people try to be an Auror but not many are accepted."

"It sounds like an impressive job," Juliet noted.

"Hermione makes it sounds better than it is," Ron mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He, after all, didn't have to go through the difficult part of extra classes; he skipped all that when the Ministry had offered him a job right after the war. Sure, he did take the classes while he was being trained in the field, and he had made good marks, but he never had the pressure of having to do it right or he wouldn't be taken on as an Auror. He often wondered if he would have handled the pressure well or not.

"I am not," Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment. He could feel her eyes on him and he was sure that she knew what he was thinking, but wasn't going to say anything in front of her parents, which he appreciated.

"So, you were celebrating …" Juliet prompted and Hermione went back to her story.

"We found that we had a lot in common. We hit it off from the very beginning, but we weren't really able to see each other that much over the next three months because of my work schedule."

"I really wish you wouldn't push yourself so hard," Juliet commented.

"There's nothing wrong with working hard when you're young to make sure you will have a secure future," Duncan countered and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"You should enjoy your youth while you have it, because you're only young once. You can always make a stable life for yourself in the future," Juliet countered and it was Duncan's turn to roll his eyes.

Hermione just smiled at her parents. She had heard this argument a lot, especially anytime her mum would ask her about her relationship status. Her mum was all for her finding a guy sooner rather than later, whereas her dad thought it was better to wait until she had established herself before she worried about that. Before now, she had always agreed with her dad and appreciated his stand, because it made it a lot easier to say no to the guys that her mum tried to set her up with. Now, however, she was hoping that her dad would see that she was happy with Ron, and not think that she was too young.

"Well, that's neither here nor there now," Juliet shook her head and looked at Hermione pointedly.

"Yes, well, Ron was very persistent and patient with me," Hermione said, smiling at Ron at this point. She realized Ron was probably the only person that would have stood for her hesitation while loving her at the same time. "And asked his best friend to get me to go to lunch with him at the Ministry …"

"What! … I never asked him to do that. That was all Harry," Ron protested.

"Yeah, sure it was," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was," Ron insisted this time. "He thought that it would help me out. It was his idea and he knew he would have been killed if it hadn't worked."

Hermione chuckled at this, not doubting Ron's threat at all.

"I'm sorry, but who is Harry?" Juliet asked.

Ron chuckled at her question. It wasn't a funny question, but it was just odd that there were actually people out there that didn't know who Harry Potter was. "He's my best friend and partner."

"Yeah, I got a chance to meet him and Ron's little sister the weekend before Harry had asked me to lunch. We all hit it off pretty well," Hermione added. " Evidently, he had decided all on his own that he would invite me to have lunch with him and Ron at the Ministry; about a week later, Ron and I were dating."

Ron looked at her then, wondering if that was true. He had always thought that he had started dating her when they had met, because it was then that he had considered himself as being committed to her. However, she had a point that seeing each other once a month didn't really sound like a relationship. Once they started having lunch together at the Ministry, they were then seeing each other three times a week, which did feel much more like a real relationship.

"Well, it looks like you owe a lot to this Harry guy," Juliet said smiling. Her eyes were on her daughter as she noticed how happy she seemed.

"That's true, but seeing as he's dating my sister, I figure we're pretty much even," Ron said with a nervous chuckle. It wasn't long after that that the buzzer on the oven went off and Juliet left to get the dinner out of the oven and set everything up. The room felt considerable colder without her in it, because Duncan didn't seem to be much of a conversationalist and didn't seem to be that open towards Ron. Eventually, he started a conversation with Hermione that pretty much excluded Ron because he didn't know what they were talking about.

At first, Hermione didn't really notice this, because she was enjoying the conversation. Later, when they got to the actual dinner, she couldn't help but notice the coldness in her father's voice whenever he said something to Ron or how happy he was to leave Ron out of the conversation altogether. By the end of the dinner, she was rather annoyed and that fact was clear to everyone there. Although Juliet tried to ease the tension, it did no good.

"Why don't you just say whatever it is on your mind, Dad?" Hermione finally asked when her mum had gotten up to clear the table and Ron had offered to help her. He looked at her, taking in the look she had so he could judge her mood; he noticed that her brown eyes, the eyes that she had inherited from him, were narrowed. In fact, he noticed immediately from how thin her mouth was that she was setting herself up for a fight. He had seen that look many times before when they had argued on opposite sides of an issue, but it had never been this serious before.

"Ron seems like a nice guy," Duncan started in an appeasing tone in hopes that it would soften her up a bit, but as he had expected, it did nothing.

"But?" Hermione said, because she knew there had to be a "but."

"Do you really think he's the right type of guy for you?" Duncan questioned, knowing that stating that he didn't think Ron was right for her would only make her angrier.

"You've only known Ron for an hour and a half and you're concluding that he's not right for me," Hermione said in a dangerous and cold tone.

Duncan didn't have a thing to say to that that would make his case sound stronger, so he went on to another topic. "You might be having fun with him now," he said and the blush that formed on Hermione's cheeks confirmed what he expected, "but what do you two have in common?"

"We have plenty in common," Hermione said, as her eyes were back to glaring at him.

"That doesn't answer my question, Hermione," Duncan shook his head. "I can tell that you're serious about this boy, but to have a lasting relationship you have to have something in common or it won't last. I'm sorry, but I don't see what you could have in common with a '_please _man.'"

Hermione eyes bored into his and he felt a little ashamed at poking fun at the boy's terminology. "What do you expect from me, to only date other lawyers?"

"It doesn't have to be a lawyer," Duncan said. "Don't you want to be with someone with some ambition? I'm not saying that it's not admirable being an Auror, but it's not …"

"Just stop!" Hermione cut him off. "You obviously have no idea what you're talking about and I don't want to hear any more of this."

"Hermione, I just want what's best for you," Duncan said, his expression softened but hers didn't.

"Then back off," Hermione said firmly. "And maybe actually try to learn something about Ron before you judge him, because, Dad, he's going to me in my life whether you like it or not!"

She got up, planning on getting Ron and then leaving, but when she found Ron in the kitchen, it was clear that he had something else in mind. It was also clear that both Ron and her mum had heard the conversation that had taken place with her dad.

"I'm sorry about him," Hermione whispered when she went to hug him.

"Like I told your mum, you don't have to worry about it," Ron smiled at her, and she could tell that he wasn't so bothered by this. "I'll probably act this way too, when I have a daughter."

"You better not," Hermione said glaring at him.

"Sorry, Mione. I don't think I'll have much of a choice," Ron shrugged. "I'm not going to like any guy my daughter brings over, and being the over protective git I am, it won't be pretty. Just ask Harry how bad I was when he dated Ginny the first time … and she's only my sister."

"Ron, are you just trying to make me angrier?" Hermione glared at him and he shook his head, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Nope, I'm just letting you know I get where he's coming from," he said taking a deep breath. "I also am telling you that it's probably best if I have a word with him."

"I'm not sure if he will listen to you right now," Hermione said frowning. "My dad can be really stubborn when he wants to be."

"Hmm … then it's a good thing that I have practice dealing with stubborn Grangers before," Ron said.

"I don't think your charm is going to work on my dad," Hermione pointed out.

"Even so … I think it's best if I say my piece now," Ron said. She knew that she wasn't going to change his mind so she let him go.


	26. Who I Am

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Twenty-Six

Who I Am

Ron walked into the dining room expecting to find Duncan Granger there, but the older man seemed to have retreated to a different room. He walked to the living room, but still there was no one there. He was about to return to the kitchen to ask Hermione where her dad might be when he heard his name being called. He walked towards the sound until he found what looked like a study.

He couldn't help but notice that Hermione's childhood home was rather large, and it was clear that her family was well off, if not rich. He had known this before, but it didn't seem to be as obvious until right now when he was standing in this house. It was a little overwhelming to know that she had not only come from the muggle world, which he knew only a little about, but she had also came from a rich family. He could hear Mr. Granger's question in his head, '_What do you two have in common?'_ Obviously, it wasn't how they were raised. He shook that thought out of his mind, knowing that that didn't stop him from being a good match with Hermione, and he stepped into the study.

"Please, close the door," Duncan said once Ron was inside the study and Ron did what he was told. He didn't particularly want anyone to overhear this conversation as he had overheard the one with Hermione. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Ron definitely wanted something to drink, but he declined knowing that it tended to make him quicker to anger and he needed to be levelheaded right now.

"So, you wanted to talk to me," Duncan said after he made himself a drink and sat down on the chair at his desk. Ron raised his eyebrow at the statement, so Duncan continued, "I know my daughter would have left after saying what she thought, so I assume you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, sir," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head and taking a seat on the other chair in the room. "I thought it was important that you got to know a bit about me."

Duncan sighed, "Hermione seems to think the same thing."

"Well, she's a smart woman," Ron smiled. "I find it's best to do what she says."

"Hmm," Duncan grunted. "Fine. Then tell me about yourself."

"I take it you heard about the war that happened here in the wizard community," Ron said.

Duncan was surprised at the direction Ron chose to take, but he nodded his head in response. "Yes, that's why we insisted that Hermione go to Beauxbatons. We didn't like that there was such a controversy that was only solved a mere ten years before. From what we had heard, it had something to do with Muggleborns, which is what Hermione is … right?"

"Yes," Ron nodded his head, wondering if Hermione's parents knew how much she regretted that she had gone to Beauxbatons because she thought of it like running away. He didn't particularly care about the answer to that, because he agreed with her parents' decision to keep her safe; otherwise, she might have been sent to Azkaban like so many of the other Muggleborns had been. "And do you know about the war that happened during the time that Hermione was in school?"

"Yes," Duncan nodded his head with a grimace. "When we had gone to visit Hermione for her final year, she told us that things were dangerous and convinced us to take a long holiday in Australia. She was afraid because the Dead Eating …"

"Death Eaters," Ron corrected him.

"Right," Duncan nodded his head, "she said that they were attacking Muggles and she was afraid that they might come after us because of her. I still think she was overreacting. At the time, she pointed out that what she thought was an overreaction on my part, sending her to Beauxbatons, turned out to be valid, so now it was my turn to believe in her."

"Well, I can't answer if it was the best move or not, but she was right that there were a lot of Muggles killed during that time and the Death Eaters wouldn't have viewed you very highly," Ron said in an emotionless voice. He hated talking about the war in any sense, but he knew this was important.

"Why are you asking about the war?" Duncan questioned. Ron took a deep breath and looked at his hands. He wouldn't be able to say anything if he was looking at another person.

"When I was eleven years old, I became friends with Harry Potter," he started and he could hear Duncan take in a breath. "I take it you've heard of him."

"Yes … Hermione mentioned him when she first learned she was a witch," Duncan said. "And then again when she told us she was planning on moving back to England."

"Well, then you know that he was involved with the war," Ron said. "He was actually the central focus of the war. Since he was my best friend, it meant that I was involved with the war a lot … since I was eleven in fact.

"I've gone through a lot in my life and seen things that no one should see," he continued. Images of the war passed through his head including the picture of his brother's dead body; he had died protecting some of the younger students that where stuck in Hogwarts when the final battle had started. He was a hero having saved hundreds of children and this made Charlie's death more acceptable, but by no means easy, especially when he remembered finding the other students that hadn't been so lucky.

Duncan shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked at the young man before him. He could see by Ron's demeanor that he had been through a lot, and his earlier assumption about him was off.

"After the war, there really wasn't a choice about what I would be," Ron continued when he knew his voice wouldn't waver. He was pushing the horrid images out of his mind, but he knew they weren't going to leave him alone. "I became an Auror because I wanted to prevent a war like this from happening again. I don't want another generation knowing what it's like to lose loved ones … to have families torn apart."

Ron paused there, again overcome with images that plagued him before he looked up at Duncan for the first time in their conversation. "I'm not the smartest bloke out there. I never really liked school. I come from a big family and we never had much money when I was a kid. I know there are a million differences between me and Hermione … we almost literally come from different worlds. But I also know that no one will love your daughter more than I do!"

Duncan didn't say anything to that for a long time, just looking thoughtfully before he finally said, "I can see that."

Ron felt hopeful at that admission, but he had a feeling that the battle wasn't won yet.

"Sometimes love isn't enough," Duncan said and Ron noticed that the older man looked regretful about something.

"I've heard that before," Ron said frowning. "I just don't think Hermione and I will have that problem. I may be a simple '_please man,_' but there's more to me than that."

Duncan grimaced, realizing that Ron had obviously heard his argument with his daughter. "I can see that now. You're not the kind of guy that I thought Hermione would … like."

Ron almost smiled at that … he had thought the same thing himself not long ago. "Sorry. You were probably expecting another brainiac like her."

"I might have been," Duncan said pressing his lips together; the boy was right about that. Besides himself, he was starting to like this guy and he wasn't ready to do that yet. To get himself back on track, he asked, "What are you intentions with my daughter?"

"Family has always been important to me … the most important," Ron said. "When I'm with her, I can see the future."

Duncan raised his eyebrows at that, "Aren't you a little young to be that serious?"

"I am the same age as Hermione. Is she too young too?" Ron questioned back.

"Yes," Duncan answered without a pause.

"Well, I can't answer for Hermione, but for me … since the war … I've realized you have to grab and hold on to what you want," Ron said.

"And when do you see this happening?" Duncan asked next.

Ron frowned. For him, it could happen anytime now, but he wasn't sure what Hermione was thinking. "I think that has more to do with when Hermione is ready than anything."

"Well I don't envy your position," Duncan said with a sigh. He had a definite feeling that he was going to have to get used to this boy. It was much too soon for this … for his daughter to be in love. He felt like he wasn't going to be in her life as much anymore. It was a horrible feeling and he realized that that fear might have been part of the reason why he didn't like Ron that much. It was clear, after all, that his daughter felt strongly about the boy just by the fact that she brought him over to meet them. So when they got to the house, he knew that he had to squelch it.

"Well, thanks for that, sir," Ron sighed.

"I think we've had a pretty nice chat," Duncan said standing up and Ron did the same. "I'd like to apologize for my earlier behavior …"

"Don't worry about it. You have Hermione's best interest at heart," Ron said with a smile. "Though I'm not sure if that's the way she will see it."

Duncan snorted, "I know she doesn't."

They walked out of the study to find Hermione and Juliet in the living room talking. They seemed to be having a good time, but Ron noticed that Hermione looked anxious when she saw him. He gave her a reassuring smile; he was sure that he had made a good impression with her dad in the end. Her eyes flashed to her dad then. When Ron followed her glance, he noticed that Duncan looked almost sheepish but still defiant.

"I still think there's a big difference between the two of you," Duncan said when Hermione caught his eyes. Though his tone was still disgruntled, his eyes twinkled with amusement and he was smirking. "And you're too young," he added matter-of-factly, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "But Ron's isn't that bad of a guy."

"You're impossible," Hermione huffed dramatically, but then she started to laugh. She then got up and hugged him. It was hard for her to be angry with her dad, so it was easier to forgive him for being frosty as long as he was going to give Ron a real chance.

"I think you'll just have to bring Ron over more to see if I can like him," Duncan suggested.

"Only if you're nice to him," Hermione answered, catching her dad's hint that she didn't come over enough.

"I think I might be able to handle that," Duncan sighed dramatically.

"That's all I ask," Hermione smiled at him.

It wasn't long after that that Ron and Hermione left because after all the drama of that happened, she needed to get out of there.


	27. Emotional

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Emotional

"Well, that went well," Ron said when they apparated back into their flat. Hermione turned to him with a raised eyebrow, because it sounded like he was being serious. Sure, things ended on a happier note and she wasn't as angry as she was at first, but she wouldn't have said that it went well. Ron chuckled at her expression.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"As long as he didn't hate me at the end of the day, I take that as being good," Ron shrugged.

"Do you think he liked you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Mione; he's you're dad," Ron shrugged. "I just think I got to him in the end."

"What did you tell him when you were alone?" Hermione asked.

Ron's eyes immediately lowered, and she could feel that the good and almost confident mood he was in fading away. She saw then that he had been forcing himself to act that way. As she looked at him, she realized that he would have had to mention the war, and of course that would make him upset.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck and she felt Ron's arms around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ron said, even though he knew that she wouldn't believe him because it wasn't true. He leaned down to kiss her possessively, his hands pulling her closely to him, trying to lose his thoughts in her. She began kissing him back. It was passionate and fueled, but when he pulled away from her, he could see they weren't coming from the same place. She was still angry about what happened today. He knew from experience how that passion would fuel an incredibly hot, sexy, romp, but that wasn't what he was looking for right now. He wanted to take his time with her, so that he wouldn't have to think for hours … he wanted to consume her until he forgot what he was feeling.

"Ron," Hermione said sweetly, tilting her head to the side and she was giving the look that stated quite plainly that she knew what he was thinking. She kissed him sweetly and then whispered, "I'll do whatever you need."

He smiled, and he was sure that he fell in love with her more in that moment. He believed one hundred percent that she would do anything he needed, and all he needed right now was to make her happy. It was easy to give her want she wanted, because he was able to be very possessive of her. He stepped into her and kissed her with a passion that seemed to catch her off-guard, judging by her lack of response for a full second as his hands traveled to her arse and pulled her closer to him.

She quickly picked up the pace he was setting as she wrapped her legs around his waist, brought her hands up to his hair, and pulled him closer to her. He walked them quickly to their bedroom, pushing her onto the bed immediately; he frantically grabbed at the bottom of her blouse and pulled it off. As soon as it was off, her lips were on his again and her hands were pulling his shirt out of his pants and trying to unbutton the shirt. When she felt Ron rip her bra off her, she gasped as his mouth almost instantaneously was on her right breast, sucking on it roughly. It was as if a fire was lit inside of her, which surprised her because she thought she had already been on fire. She forgot all about his shirt for the moment as her hand grabbed his belt forcefully, practically vanishing it and moving on to his pants that were gone in a matter of seconds.

He was now kissing her neck as his hand travel up her skirt pulling off her knickers as he leaned her backwards. He moved away from her for a moment to take in her look. Her lips were swollen, her hair was a wavy mess just the way he liked it, her neck and breasts were marked, and her hands were ripping his shirt off him. It was her eyes that he wanted to connect with, and he wasn't disappointed that they were moving up his body filled with lust and longing, until they finally met his. He saw they were filled with passion as they were demanding him to fuck her with everything he had.

He pushed into her as forcefully as he could, watching her eyes as they flickered backwards before looking back at him intensely. He moved in and out of her in as quick a pace as he could, while making sure that each stroke was still forceful. He grabbed every part of her possessively, bringing them as close as they could get. He could feel her moving under him, begging for them to get even closer somehow. His eyes only left hers in the moments where he needed to taste her lips … her skin … her being.

They were screaming their climax together in only a matter of moments, much too soon for him but his mind was blissfully gone as he collapsed onto her.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked as she recovered from her orgasm, rolling them over so that she was now leaning on his chest. "I thought I told you to have your way."

"This is what I wanted," Ron smiled at her. "Your happiness is more important than anything."

Hermione gave him the smile that he had only seen directed to him when he surprised her in the most wonderful ways. She then leaned in to give him a sweet kiss. "You're a good man, Ronald Weasley."

She then rested her head in between his neck and shoulder, and he could feel her smiling. He felt good right now, but the last thought he had before drifting off into sleep, was the fear that he was going to have a nightmare.

O

She had realized soon after they got home that Ron was in a bleak mood. She had only seen him like this three times before and each of those times, he wanted more of a connection than they had just now. She wanted to say something to him, but Ron wasn't about words and whatever she said to him now wouldn't help. She fell into a light sleep, very mindful of his every movement. So she woke up as soon as Ron started shifting around, and she moved up on her elbow to look at him. His face was tight and she could see that his eyes were moving rapidly in his sleep.

"Ron," Hermione said softly, not sure if she really wanted to wake him up or if she just hoped that he would start dreaming about something else. Her voice however didn't seem to help him out; he actually seemed to be twisting and turning more. This time she shook him and said in a firmer tone, "Ron!"

His eyes snapped opened and they darted all over the place; he obviously didn't know where he was. When his eyes jerked to hers, she saw that he was terrified, but recognition seemed to be dawning on him as he closed his eyes painfully.

"Ron?" Hermione repeated softly and he opened his eyes, looking at her with a look that stated clearly what he needed more than his words ever could. He reached up and kissed her with a need that was beyond anything that they had experienced before. It wasn't just a need to be close to her, but one to lose himself completely in her. However, he pulled away quickly after the kiss and she had a feeling that he was worried about how she felt. She didn't let him question anything though, kissing him in a way to show that she was there for him like he had been there to help her only hours before. They made love slowly and methodically. He seemed to be everything and everywhere and she tried to match every one of his emotions.

"Thank you, love," Ron whispered a long time after they had made love, after which she held him close to her chest.

"You're welcome?" Hermione said and for the first time that night, she didn't know where that statement was coming from.

"For understanding me," he explained.

"It's the only thing I could do when you understand me so well," she said.

Ron shifted so that he could look her in the eye. He couldn't find the words to say what he meant, but he was hoping she would sense what he wanted to say. It was the first time that he had woken up from a nightmare like this, which relived his past, and was able get away from the depression. He had been with her when he was in a mood like this before, but he had forced himself to bury some of his emotions, so he wouldn't scare her away. Now he could show what he was feeling and be himself, and she would still be there in the morning … what was more special was that she was completely there for him, seeming to absorb his pain and causing him to feel better every second they were connected.

"Ron?" Hermione said in a questioning voice that broke him out of his musing.

"Hmm," Ron hummed.

"Why didn't you make love to me like this earlier?" she asked softly, getting up so that she could look in his eyes. "Don't think that I don't appreciate what you did … how incredible you made me feel … but … I hate that you had to have a nightmare because …"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, smiling sadly at her, "we weren't in the same place earlier and it wouldn't have meant as much … I'm sure I would have still had a nightmare."

"So there wasn't anything I could do to make it so you didn't …?" Hermione started to ask.

"No … all you can do is be there when I need you," Ron said. He squeezed her to him, as he started to drift back to sleep, but this time, even though they were touching on the subject again, he knew that he wasn't going to have another nightmare. "I love you."

"I love you," he heard her answer as she laid her head back on his chest and that's all that he needed to hear to be able to sleep in peace.


	28. Promotion

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Promotion

"As I'm sure that you've all heard, there is a new opening as Deputy Head of Law Enforcement," Frank Burdock said at the end of a very long meeting of all the heads of the different departments of Law Enforcement. Though Hermione wasn't a head of her department, she had been invited to attend these meetings for almost a year now. At Burdock's words, everyone straightened in their seats, even though only moments before the people in the room were starting to look tired.

"We might have been hearing some rumors about that, yeah?" one of the guys said in a hopeful tone.

"Well, naturally that is indeed the case, and after much deliberation …" Burdock said and turned to his left to a middle-age man, "Congratulations Andy; you will take on this new post."

"Thank you. I'll try to do the job justice." Andrew Williams smiled at that smugly, which seemed to suggest that this bit of information wasn't news to him.

Hermione was sure that Burdock had told Williams about the promotion before the meeting and this was just the best way to get the news to the rest of the department. There was a round of applause at this, though it was clear from several people's faces that they were disappointed that they hadn't been the ones promoted. However, there were others in the room that seemed to be generally pleased with this new development, Hermione being one of them. She didn't really know Williams personally, but she had been impressed by how well he had managed his rather difficult job. She was sure that the department was going to run smoothly in the future, which was very important to her.

"Miss Granger, would you mind staying behind," Burdock said as everyone made to leave the room. She was caught off-guard, having no idea why the Head of Law Enforcement would want to talk to her. Although she was starting to get nervous, she did as she was told.

"Sit down," he said, motioning with his hands to a chair that was in front. "I am sure that you're wondering why I had asked you to stay behind."

Hermione didn't trust her voice at the moment, so she just nodded her head.

"I've been finding it difficult to try to figure out what to do with you for over a year now," Burdock said and Hermione felt her heart sink. She could have sworn that she was doing a good job. Although she had only seen Burdock in meetings like this, she thought that she had made a good impression on him. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing, Granger; in fact, just the opposite.

"I've had so much trouble with you because you're an excellent lawyer, but at the same time I can see that you can do a lot more than just what you have been given so far," Burdock said.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't think I'm following you, sir?"

"I feel that it would be limiting your abilities for you to stay in your current job, in fact, to stay as a mere lawyer at all," Burdock said, obviously trying to pick the best way to phrase this. "At the same time, I hate even to say this because you have proven to be exceedingly good at getting convictions. However, I can see in you the capability not only to enforce laws, but also to make them and I think it's about time that you start to work on the more proactive side of our department."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say to this, nor was she sure what he was telling her. She loved her current job right now, and there was no way that she would ever want to stop being a lawyer and doing her part to put people away that have done terrible crimes. However, she couldn't deny that she did like what he had said about taking a more proactive stance, and being able to start making laws.

"To be honest, I was serious considering promoting you to being the Deputy Head," Burdock said.

Hermione gasped at that, "But I'm too young."

"I was sure that you could have handled all of the work that the position offers and in a few weeks, would be able to find the right way to run the office." Burdock said. "You would be surprised how many people in the Ministry know your name and are impressed by you. However, you're right, you are still young and I felt that you would be better suited for a different job at this point. That is why I'm offering you Andy's old job as Head of the Legal Department."

Hermione jaw might actually have dropped, but she was too shocked by what she was hearing.

"There will be a lot of people out there that will feel that you're too young for this job too, but you have already earned the respect of many of your colleagues in our department, and I'm confident that you can handle this," Burdock went on. "I want you to think about what I've said, because this is a big decision, Hermione."

"Sir," Hermione said, her mind racing a mile a minute as she tried to process what she was hearing. "If I take this job, will I still be able to go to court?"

"Yes, however, not nearly as often as you do now," Burdock said. "You will be updated on all the cases that we process, and, in turn, have the ability to have an impact on all of the cases. However, you will find that you will not have much time to take on an actual case yourself. I would say that Andy had managed to do a few cases a year and he limited himself to ones of the highest caliber, but, of course, each person that takes command of this office runs it differently. It's really up to you how much court time you find for yourself.

"The truth is that most of the work is administrative. It's a thankless job, but only a few people have the ability to do this work," Burdock said, before giving Hermione a sharp look. "I am planning on either retiring within the next ten years or possibly becoming the Minster if Kingsley ever gets tired of the position. Either way, I'll no longer be Head of this department. I see a potential in you that would make you a strong candidate for that position, but you will have to show your abilities in running a smaller department smoothly.

"Well, I've said my piece," Burdock said as he stood up. "You only have two days to make your decision, because we need a Head immediately."

"I understand, sir," Hermione said numbly; she was still trying to figure out everything that had just been said to her. She knew that she had been doing a good job, but she had never expected that Burdock would have said these things to her. She never expected to be offered a position of the Head of a department so quickly, especially not the Head of the Legal Department which was one of the bigger and more prestigious departments. Then there was the fact that he had said that it was possible that within ten years she could be the Head of Law Enforcement. She knew that Burdock hadn't said that she would be, but she had a feeling that he wanted her to be … as long as she could prove that she was able.

Her head kept spinning and she didn't know what to do. She was just offered a job she really couldn't refuse, not that she wanted to refuse it, but she knew that she was going to miss her time in court. She thought she would have a few more years at least before she made a move like this and part of her didn't want to give that up yet. She was torn and still in shock, but she knew where she needed to go to help her sort out her decision.

O

"Come in," Ron said looking at the door curiously. He wasn't usually bothered much at work and no one really knocked. He was happily surprised when Hermione walked in, though he couldn't help but notice that she was obviously conflicted about something. "Mione, what are you doing here?"

"Are you busy?" Hermione asked, happy that Harry wasn't in their shared office at the moment.

"Not really," Ron said looking at her thoughtfully, "did something happen?"

"Burdock just offered me a big promotion," Hermione said and Ron beamed at her.

"Congratulations!" he exclaimed and then furrowed his eyebrows, "why don't you look happy?"

"I am happy … but …" Hermione started biting her lip. "It's as Head of the Legal Department …"

"Seriously!" Ron gasped, "Mione, that's huge!"

"I know," Hermione said and he just stared at her more confused than ever.

"Are you afraid that you can't handle the job?" Ron guessed, and she knew that he was just trying to place why she wasn't so happy, but the question ruffled her somewhat.

"That's not it," she said almost coldly.

"Sorry," Ron winced at her tone. "I just thought that this was something that you wanted."

"It is something I want … I just thought I would have a few years before it happened," Hermione sighed. "Burdock said that I won't be able to get into the actual courtroom very often."

"Oh, I see," Ron said now looking sympathetic.

"I just feel like I've been doing so much good the last few years; you know what I mean," Hermione added and Ron nodded his head. "I like having a hand in convicting people … making sure that our community is a safer place."

"I understand that … I feel the same way myself," Ron said.

"So you don't think I should take the job?" Hermione said with an obvious question mark.

"I didn't say that," Ron shook his head, "I was just saying that I can understand how you feel. But, Mione, there's more than one way to help make our community safe. I think you can do that in this new job too; it would just be in a different way."

"You sound like Burdock," Hermione mumbled.

"Then I must have a good point," Ron looked proud of himself.

"You do realize if I take this job I'm probably going to have to work even harder than I do now," Hermione pointed out.

"Hmm …" Ron said thoughtfully. He didn't want to think about her working longer than she already was; it wouldn't really be healthy for her, not to mention it would cut into his already limited time with her. "Is that your way of telling me that we won't see each other that much?"

It was Hermione's turn to be thoughtful. She hadn't really been thinking about this much, but it was true. She was probably going to throw herself into her new job with a force, and it would be hard for her to take time to be with Ron. "I don't know … maybe."

"Well, that doesn't thrill me," Ron grimaced, "but I'm not about to be the reason that you don't take an opportunity that you deserve. Hermione, you've been working for something like this for the last five years; don't let our relationship affect your decision. Either way I'm going to be here for you."

Hermione bowed her head as a smile spread across her face. "I can't believe how bad I am at understanding my own feelings."

"Huh?" Ron said confused.

"I think I really was worried about how you would react to this. I just didn't realize it until right now," Hermione explained. "You're really okay with this?"

"Of course, I am, as long as you are happy," Ron said. "And you do realize that this means that we're going to have meetings together at least once every few weeks."

"Actually I didn't think of that … that will be interesting," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I really think I should take the job, but I promise I'll make sure to not let this affect our personal life that much, though you might have to be patient with me for a few weeks."

"I'll try … but you know I'm not very good at being patient," Ron chuckled, and then repeated, "Congratulations."

Hermione felt giddy all of a sudden and gave Ron a hug. It was odd how hard the excitement of starting this new venture in her life hit her now, but all of a sudden, she couldn't wait for it to start.

"I seem to recall you being rather patient with me in the beginning of our relationship," Hermione whispered into Ron's ear as she lingered in his embrace.

He turned his head so he could look at her with his crooked grin, "and that was about all the patience I had to offer."

"Hmm … I'll try to remember that," Hermione said smiling back at him. Her tone was not something she would normally use in the Ministry and Ron seemed to notice it right away.

"Hermione … have you changed your mind about acceptable behavior at the Ministry?" he asked.

She smiled at him. Their faces mere centimeters apart from each other and he could feel her breath on his lips. She could feel his body shiver as she leaned a fraction closer to him, but then she pulled away, giving him the most mischievous smile. "No, I don't think I have."

"You're pure evil!" Ron groaned at her and she laughed. He took a step so now they were standing only inches apart again, "Coming in here … giving me that wicked smile of yours … I'm not sure if I should care about what you think about that anymore."

Hermione's breath caught, and she was surprised that a part of her wanted that too…wanted to kiss him right now knowing where it would lead. The sound of Harry clearing his throat caused the two of them to jump apart, and she noticed that Ron was glaring at his best friend rather harshly.

"I can leave if you want me to," Harry said, smirking at his best friend.

"No, that's okay. I was just about to go," Hermione said feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Don't go on my account," Harry said.

"No, I have to go talk to Burdock," Hermione said. "Ron … I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch together…" she added, biting her lip and giving him a look that was only fueling the fire in him, "at our flat."

"All right," Ron said glaring at her because that was hours away and the look she was giving now was killing him.

O

As soon as Hermione flooed into their flat, Ron's hands were grabbing her from behind and pulling her closer to him before she even had time to stand up. He started kissing her neck and his hands were roaming her body causing her to moan.

"I should punish you for teasing me like you did," Ron breathed in a husky voice before nipping at her earlobe. Hermione didn't think she could stand that right now, not when he had her back on edge in mere seconds.

She turned so that she could look in his eyes. She could see that despite his words, he seemed like he was barely able to keep his hands off her. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his, quickly moving her hands to his hair and back so that she could press him against her, kissing him with such ferocity that he lost the little control he had.

He picked her up off the ground, doubling the intensity of the kiss that she was giving him, and brought her over to a nearby desk. With his right arm, he swept away the phone that was used to call her parents and lamp that was on there, not caring about the crashing sound that they made as they hit the floor and set Hermione down on the desk.

As soon as she was there, her hands moved to loosen his belt, and then worked on his zipper. He kissed along her neck, unbuttoning the shirt that she had on so that he was able to see more skin. Her hands were already stroking his cock at this point and he was sure he was going to go mad soon if he didn't get inside her right away. His hand moved down to her thighs, up her skirt and stroked her against her knickers before pulling them off.

His pants were at his ankles but he couldn't even wait the time it took to kick them off; he needed to feel her around him too much. He pressed into her, resuming the frantic pace she had set earlier with her kiss. He could feel her hands clinging to him, grabbing onto him tightly … her legs were around him and the shoes she was still wearing digging into him as she ensured their closeness.

"Oh Merlin! ROOOONNNNN!" she cried in ecstasy as her orgasm hit her unexpectedly. Surprisingly enough, although he was sure he wouldn't last a minute, Ron was still hard.

"Let me," Hermione said breathlessly as she moved off of him and the desk, before kneeling in front of him. "Take this as my apology for teasing you before."

"OH FUCK!" Ron groaned in a ragged breath as her lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. The moan she made as she tasted herself all over him, made him see stars as he came strongly. One of his hands grabbed the back of her head as she continued to bob and suck down his essences as the other hand grabbed onto the desk for his knees had gone weak with the orgasm that she had caused him.

"Mmph … we taste extremely delicious together," Hermione said kissing her way up his body, but stopped when she was inches from his mouth; he leaned down and closed the gap between them.

"I believe I told you that before," Ron said as soon as he was able to talk again.

"Yes, I do recall you mentioning it," Hermione chuckled. "But I find it's never hurts to repeat experiments like this over and over again."

"Well … I suppose I'll just have to live with that," Ron sighed dramatically. He then bent down to pick up his pants, "So did everything go okay when you talked to Burdock?"

"Yeah, though he was a little surprised that I made up my mind so quickly," Hermione said. "Williams is going to show me around the job for the next couple of days, until he starts his job as Deputy Head."

"That's good," Ron said as he watched Hermione walk into the kitchen and then bring out some sandwiches for them to eat. "Things are really moving fast … is your boss okay with you leaving so quickly?"

"Apparently, Max was one of the people that had supported this move," Hermione said. It wasn't surprising, but touching that he had felt that about her. "Burdock talked to him before he talked to me to make sure the transition would go smoothly."

"That's good," Ron said.

"It really is … it's nice knowing that I'm not putting Max in a bind and that he's happy for me," Hermione agreed.

"And he wasn't upset that you're his boss now?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so," Hermione frowned. "He's been at the same job for the last twenty years and I know that's not because he doesn't get results or that he doesn't work hard. I think he likes his job too much to do anything else."

"That reminds me of Dad," Ron smiled, thinking about how much his dad loved working in his department despite the fact that most people think it's an unimportant job.

They continued talking like this until they had to go back to work.


	29. Interoffice Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Interoffice Meeting

Hermione put everything she had into her new job, trying to figure out the most efficient way of running the office. She could already tell that the way Williams did things wouldn't work the same for her. She was afraid to mention this to him at first; when she finally did, he just smirked and said that he felt the same way when he got this position and he had to find his own way of doing things. This made her feel more comfortable. On that first weekend, she was able to relax and celebrate the promotion with her friends and family.

Everything seemed to be ten times harder on Monday now that she was dealing with everything on her own. She had people expecting her to know what she was doing and she was finding that she didn't … well not completely. She had to keep looking up what had to be done, or ask someone that she was sure would know the answer. She could also tell that some people there didn't think that she was capable of doing this job; they gave her looks varying from openly glaring at her to just giving her a contemptuous smile. She hated admitting this, but in that first week, she felt they might have had a point; she wasn't ready for this yet. If it wasn't for Ron telling her every night that once she got a handle on everything, she would be brilliant, she might just have given in.

The next week, she worked even harder than she had in the first, and she was pleased to see that she was starting to get the desired effect. Things started to run smoothly; some of the people that seemed upset about her getting this job had now accepted things. She was able to read over everything that came to her office, rather than just pushing it to her inbox or assigning things based on the type of case they were. She was finally able to breathe again, and when it came to Friday's meeting with the Auror Department, she was actually confident.

She was sure that Ron had a large part to do with her confidence. She had to admit that though her work had improved over this last week, she had hardly been able to see Ron, which was starting to have an effect on her. Now that she was more settled, she was really looking forward to seeing him more. She smiled at him when he walked into the room along with Harry, both boys sitting down across from her. She wished that she could have had a few words with him before the meeting started but there wasn't any time.

Hermione looked around the room and noted that there were twelve people in all: six were from the Legal Department and the other half was from the Auror Department. She also realized that she recognized all of the Aurors, having had lunch with them on occasion with Ron and Harry.

"Well, as you've already heard by now, Williams was promoted and we have to deal with a new head of Legal," James Harris, the Head of the Auror Department, said. He was an elderly man that looked like he could be strict. However, at the moment, he was smiling and looking quite friendly. "Luckily for us, Miss Hermione Granger is an attractive young lady."

"Oi!" Ron huffed warningly as Hermione blushed a little. She might not have liked the shot that Harris had just taken, but she actually wasn't as embarrassed as she could have been. Then again, when she looked at the people from her own department, she found herself getting angry. She, after all, was still trying to gain their respect and she didn't need this.

"Sorry, Weasley," Harris chuckled. "I didn't mean any harm."

"Let's just get on with the meeting already," Ron grumbled.

"Very well," Harris said and he took the lead in this meeting, though he had informed Hermione before this that she would probably be leading the meeting in the future. As soon as he started talking again, he was serious. Everything ran smoothly in the meeting until they got to the last issue that had to be discussed. She had made a suggestion about how they could make a cut in the budget that she thought could actually make things run more efficiently.

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked shaking his head. "That's not going to work."

She was caught off-guard by that. It wasn't so much the fact that someone was questioning her, because she had expected that. It wasn't even that that person questioning her was Ron. She had reasoned that he might not like this. What she didn't expect was his tone.

"No … I'm not crazy," Hermione answered stiffly, shooting him a glare. "And …"

"Well if you think that cutting the extra training program for seasoned Aurors …" Ron started to argue, but she didn't let him finish. After all, she was planning on addressing this subject in detail if he only would let her talk.

"I wouldn't call it cutting; I was thinking that if these seasoned Aurors could get their training as being instructors …"

"They tried that a few years after we got here and it didn't work for them," Ron rolled his eyes. "Everything is working perfectly the way it is!"

"It might run perfectly, but it's not very cost-effective," Hermione pointed out to him stubbornly, forgetting all the valuable information she had gathered before this meeting as she argued with Ron.

"Cost-effective!" Ron scoffed bitterly. This was one of the reasons why he hated people from the Legal Department. Sometimes it seemed like they cared more about the cost than the Aurors' safety.

"Weasley, sit down!" Harris ordered and Ron shifted his glare from Hermione to his department Head, but did as he was told.

"Yeah, Weasley, can't you wait to have this argument with your girlfriend until you're by yourself," Jessica Tyler said smirking at Ron. He didn't even bother responding to that as his eyes moved back over to Hermione. She was breathing heavily; her eyes were closed like they always were when she was trying not to explode at him. She was gorgeous. He loved when she was angry like this. There was just something about her smoldering eyes that made his heart hammer against his chest.

He realized then that this wasn't a good thing to be happening in the current setting. He had been arguing with her like he normally would when they were alone together, but that wasn't the case now. Hermione wasn't going to be happy; especially not after all of the Aurors snickered at Jessica's comment. The Aurors had known that Hermione was his girlfriend since they had gotten back from Christmas holiday … probably even before then. He knew that there was no way that Jessica would ever have made that comment if she hadn't respected Hermione, but that didn't mean that Hermione was going to take it that way. When Hermione's eyes flashed over to her colleagues, he knew that this was trouble. After all, none of the legal guys had any sense of humor; they wouldn't appreciate any of this argument and banter.

"I think it would be best if we discuss this in the next meeting," Harris said, now looking at the clock and noticing it was getting pretty late. "Unless you have any more to say?"

"No, next meeting should be fine," Hermione said firmly. It was obvious … at least it was obvious to Ron … that she was trying not to show how angry she was.

"Very well," Harris said and then said a few more things before dismissing everyone, though he had asked Hermione to stay behind. "That didn't go so badly for your first major meeting as a Head."

"Not until the end," Hermione muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry about what Tyler said; she didn't mean any harm," Harris frowned. "I assure you that she would only say something like that when she respects the person she's being demeaning to."

"That's not really what I was thinking about," Hermione sighed.

"Ah, don't be too hard on the lad," Harris laughed, "It's hard sometimes learning how to separate work and home life."

"He didn't even let me talk," Hermione mumbled. "I actually think that my plan might be useful."

"Hm," Harris said frowning.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"While I don't agree with Ron's method of protesting your idea," Harris started.

"… you thought that he had a point," Hermione said. "I honestly thought that all of the Aurors would have an issue with this. That's why I have been working so hard to flesh out this proposal."

"Proposal?" Harris said interested. "Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

Hermione smiled at him, handing him everything she had planned for this meeting. It was nice that he was taking her more seriously. Though she had only met Harris a few times before, she knew that he was a very capable and reasonable man. He was probably the best person to look over her proposal. She left the room then to go to her office. She didn't have time to worry about everything that happened in the meeting; there were a lot more things she had to get done before she would be able to leave.


	30. Frustration

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Thirty

Frustration

Hermione wasn't happy when she got home that night at seven o'clock. Everything had gone smoothly after the meeting with the Auror Department, but she couldn't relax. She only got angrier the closer she got to being able to go home because she knew that she was going to have to face him again. When she got home, she could hear the wireless that he must have been listening to; it sounded like the Cannons were playing. However, before she could tell what was happening, the sound cut off and he walked out to the living room; obviously, he had heard her arrive home.

"Hey," Ron greeted her stiffly.

"Hey," she repeated, though her eyes were cold and she wasn't feeling any less angry than she had been. If anything, seeing him standing there looking wary only made her angrier.

"Look … I'm sorry, okay," Ron said hotly. "I shouldn't have argued with you like I did, although I can't believe that you suggested doing something like that."

"What a great apology!" Hermione snorted.

"Maybe I'm not really sorry then," Ron retorted. "It's not like I was wrong."

Hermione glared at him incredulously. "So you're saying that you would have argued like that with someone else."

"Well … no," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I know it wasn't right ..."

"You were arguing with me like you do when we're alone!" Hermione went on fiercely. "And the way that you were looking at me … argh … it wasn't professional!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he said sarcastically this time. "Maybe if I saw you a few more times this week, I might not have to look at you that way!"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to control her temper again. He was right; she hadn't been around that much the past couple of weeks. In fact, the only times that she did get to see him was just before they went to bed and when she was about to leave to work. "I told you that it was going to take me a little while to get used to this job …"

"And I told you that I'm not very patient," Ron reminded her. "Besides, it's not like I went into the meeting thinking that I was going to do this!"

"You were purposely provoking me!" Hermione snorted.

"What?" Ron said looking at her incredulously.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Hermione said poking him in the chest. "You were trying to get to me. You think I don't know when you are trying to push my buttons?"

Ron just gaped at her; he was sure that she was crazy by suggesting this. However, the longer he thought about it, the more he started to think that she might have been right. After all, he had noticed her eyes and the flush that colored her checks as she yelled at him. It was very possible that, subconsciously, he was trying to push her buttons to get her angry. It was true that he had used that technique on her many times before.

"See!" Hermione said in a shrill voice. "I don't see why you had to make me look like a fool in front of everyone!"

"Is that all you ever care about?" Ron huffed heatedly again. "What other people think about you?"

"No!" Hermione said shooting him a hurt look before she was able to mask it with her anger. "But I do need the respect of the people in my department or I'm never going to be able to get anything done."

"Right, because that's actually what you really care about? Doing your fucking job!" Ron growled this time.

"You're such an ignorant git sometimes, Ronald!" Hermione shook her head at him. "You know what's most important to me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to take my job seriously! And damnit … yes, it is important how people regard me! You can't tell me that you don't feel the same!"

"I don't care what those legal wankers think!" Ron pointed out with a shrug.

"Well, you don't have to deal with them on a daily basis," Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever, Hermione!" Ron threw up his hands impatiently. "It doesn't change the fact that you were wrong about your proposal!"

Hermione was already angry before this, but as soon as he said this, Ron knew he was in serious trouble. He really should have thought twice before saying that she was wrong, knowing how much she hated that.

"I'M NOT WRONG!" Hermione shouted in frustration, poking him in the chest again. "You didn't even let me say what I was really suggesting, you arse! How the hell could you know what I was trying to say?"

"Whatever," he tried to say appease her, but it didn't work at all. "You know you could have come to me before you proposed this to everyone, and I could have told you that it wasn't suitable."

Hermione started gritting her teeth. "You're not listening to me at all! Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Stubborn!" Ron scoffed. "You have the nerve to call me stubborn! You're the most stubborn person I know."

"And how does that make you not stubborn?" Hermione questioned.

She had him there and he knew it.

"Argh, I don't even want to look at you right now," Hermione grumbled and moved to leave the room. Ron had half a mind to stop her, but he didn't budge. It was probably best if he gave her space, but damnit, hadn't he been giving her space for the last couple of weeks so she could do her stupid job? He might have acted like a git tonight, but it wasn't like she didn't cause some of the problems herself.

As Ron stewed in his thoughts, Hermione went to their bathroom. She drew herself a bath so that she would be able to work out the tension that had been building all day. She knew that she was being slightly unfair to him about what had happened. It was obvious by his face that he wasn't consciously tying to push her buttons at the meeting. Not to mention, she couldn't deny that he looked really good when he was yelling at her and …she might have acted a little too forcefully as well. Not to mention, he had a point about her not being there that much recently. She had longed to be home more than once as she worked late into the night to get all of her work done. It must have been worse for him, since he didn't have anything else to do that she knew of.

By the time that she was done with her bath, she was feeling a lot better. Yes, she was still angry. Ron was right; she was stubborn and knew how to hold on to her anger better than most, but it didn't feel as strong as it did before. She decided to wait for him to come to bed instead of going out to get him, because she wanted to make sure that he also had enough time to cool down. After all, it wouldn't, take that much for her to get fired up again and she really didn't feel like fighting anymore. She dozed off while waiting for him and when she woke up at nearly two in the morning, she noticed that he hadn't come to bed yet.

It made her feel incredibly cold inside to see the bed empty like that.

She got up to go look for him and knew that he wasn't asleep at the moment because there were no snores filling the flat. She found him on the couch with his arms resting under his head. His eyes moved to look at her as she approached and she couldn't read what he was thinking.

"Why don't you come to bed?" she asked softly.

He shrugged and then said dismissively, "I'm comfortable here."

She felt her heart sink at the idea of going back to their room alone. She didn't take her eyes off him, trying to see if he would give in an inch to her request, but he made it clear that he wasn't going to be sleeping in their bed that night or morning as it now was. She sighed, and watched as his calculating eyes stayed on her as she moved closer to him and sat on the couch. She took his silence as evidence that he wasn't going to rebuke her as she leaned farther down to rest her head on his chest, moving her feet up so they intertwined with his.

She waited a full ten seconds before he responded to her silent move; his arms went to their natural positions, holding her closely to him. Her body relaxed at the simple gesture. She knew that he wasn't really angry with her … or at least he worked off most of his anger as she had.

"I'm still angry at you," she whispered as he kissed the top of her head. This resulted in the desired effect as she could feel his chest vibrate with his soft laughter.

"I'm still angry with you too," was his reply and she snuggled closer to him as her eyes started to close. Seconds later, they were asleep.

O

They had both woken up early that morning, but neither one said anything for a long time. They just enjoyed having a lie-in on this nice Saturday morning. Finally, Hermione leaned up to look at Ron, whose blues eyes were on her, watching every move she made.

"So about that anger of yours," Ron asked and chuckled at the face that she made. "I'm sorry about acting like such a git in the meeting … but Merlin, you were hot!"

"Git," Hermione shook her head, but laughed this time.

"I've really missed you this last week," Ron said in a more serious tone.

"I know. I missed you too," Hermione sighed, "but the good news is that I'm sure that next week I won't have to work as late."

"That is good news," Ron smiled. "Now about that proposal you brought up …"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you trying to start a fight?"

"I might be," Ron said, his mouth pulling thin as he tried not to smile.

"Git," she repeated.

"Sorry … but you were damn sexy last night," He laughed. "I think that might have something to do with why I was so angry with you … I was really looking forward to …"

"Shagging my brains out," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Ron said. This time he showed her favorite lopsided grin and she found herself leaning down to kiss him.

"Hm … now that's something nice to wake up to," she smiled at him.

"So would you like to get up for breakfast?" he left it as a question.

"Honestly, I don't think I want to move at all this morning," was her answer and he smirked at her lustfully.

"Hm … I was hoping for some movement going on," he moved his hands slowly to her waist and under her nightshirt.

"Of course, you were," Hermione smiled as she leaned up to kiss along his jaw line. It was scraggly and she imagined that he hadn't shaved yesterday. She always complained when he was scruffy, but she actually loved the way it felt against her skin, as he very well knew. She kissed her way slowly to his mouth as his hands guided her body so that she was now sitting on top of him. His hands were moving tantalizingly slow under her nightgown and up her body. One of her hands moved to her favorite place, his beautiful, silky ginger hair … threading her hands through it.

POP!

Hermione instinctively sat up at the intruding sound to find herself staring at an embarrassed looking Harry Potter that was about to be killed by his best friend's girlfriend and probably his best friend too. Hermione looked down at Ron, a little shocked that he hadn't reacted at all to Harry's arrival, but she thought that might have something to do with the fact that his hands were on her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron shouted as he glared at his friend, but Harry was now shaking his head; he seemed a little too happy for what the situation demanded.

"Don't you two have anything better to do," he shook his head.

"Get the bloody hell out of here!" Ron shouted.

"Can't … Harris gave me orders to work on Hermione's proposal," Harry informed them.

"What?" Hermione asked, wondering if Ron was ever going to remove his hands while they continued having a conversation with Harry; it didn't seem like he was.

"Harris said that it might work. Seeing as the retreat starts next Friday, he wanted us to work on it," Harry explained only pretending to be able to talk in their direction as his eyes were now trained on a spot a foot above the couch they were on.

"I don't see why that fucking means you have to be in my living room right now!" Ron huffed.

"We have to get this settled," Harry shrugged. Ron realized that Harry wasn't going to back down. Harry was actually smirking and she had a feeling that he thought that she herself would be the one to decide this. She looked back at Ron, as the two boys were arguing about this, and could feel what he wanted to do. She was sure that he was expecting her to blush and say that it was best if they got up or something to that effect.

She watched as his angry eyes focused on his friend, looking murderous. Suddenly, she didn't care anymore that someone else was in the room; he was all that mattered.

"Harry," Hermione said sweetly as she looked at him, "you can stay here all you want …" she paused there and then narrowed her eyes, "because I'm about to shag my boyfriend whether you're here or not."

She didn't bother to hear his response as she turned back to Ron, whose eyes were still hot with his recent anger, and kissed him as passionately as she ever did. Her hands were tugging at his hair as she brought him closer to her. Her hips moved instinctively against him and he groaned into her mouth. She had no idea when Harry left, but she knew he was no longer there.

"Merlin, Mione! What's gotten into you?" Ron gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nothing … at least not yet," she whispered in a deep voice before she bit his earlobe. She felt his body shiver under her and his hands immediately moved so that he could take off her shirt. As soon as it was gone, he kissed his way down her body, starting with her mouth and pausing at her shoulder blade.

"You're so fucking hot right now," he groaned right before he kissed her right nipple.

Before he could quench his appetite of her, she pushed him back, pulling his shirt off, and then pressing him down into the couch. Her hands roamed his chest as their eyes meet. His breath caught as he looked at his fiery girlfriend; her hair was wild like he loved, but it was her eyes that caught his attention. She was giving him that madding look that he always liked to bring out in her and had always made his body boil and crave her touch.

His hands moved to her hips and tugged at the tiny things that she called shorts, pulling them off her. She seemed simultaneously to pull off his boxers. Their bodies moved together harmoniously … they knew how to bring each other to the edge as they climaxed together. Their bodies were a sweaty mess clinging together as Hermione laid on his chest.

"I can't believe that you actually did that," Ron said, his hands playing with her hair like he always did when he got the chance.

"What? Starting to shag you in front of Harry?" Hermione questioned innocently.

"Yeah, that," Ron smiled smugly. "I thought you would have backed down."

"I just wanted you too badly to do that," Hermione said, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"Disappointed?" Ron scoffed as she giggled. "I loved seeing you like that."

"Hm, good," Hermione laughed. "I might have to show that side of me more often."

Ron just beamed at her at the mention of that.

"Ron?" Hermione asked later as they actually got off the couch and were starting to get dressed. He was reluctant to do so, but Hermione insisted that they actually did the work that Harry had mentioned they were supposed to do. This also meant that she was going to have to look at Harry and, as was her way, she was starting to get a little nervous about that. After all, she knew he was going to tease her about it.

"What's up," Ron said brightly as he was obviously in a good mood.

"Why didn't you react at all when Harry apparated here?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my hands were kind of full at the moment," Ron smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. "Besides us, only Harry is able to apparate into here. Even if someone broke the wards, there's an alarm system in place to go off if anyone unrecognizable comes. I knew that we weren't in danger."

"I see," Hermione said. She thought there must have been a logical reason like that. She knew that Ron had very good instincts and even in the situation they were found in, he would have reacted differently if he thought there was any danger.

"Are you happy now?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Hermione questioned, not sure what he was talking about.

"Harris obviously thought highly of your proposal …"

"Ah … that's what you're talking about," Hermione said smugly. "Are you ready to eat your words?"

"What do you want … my apology in blood," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking more like an incredible organism," Hermione shrugged and he grinned.

"I might be able to do that."


	31. Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Thirty-One

Negotiations

After five months as the Head of Legal, Hermione was feeling confident at doing everything in her job. She was getting ready for a big meeting dealing with International Relations and she was reading over everything that she could get a hold of in order to plan for that meeting. She couldn't help but think of the first meeting she had with Ron when she had first started this job. This meeting, like that one, was a new situation for her and she hoped that it worked out better than that one. Even though in the end, she and Ron had worked with Harry after lunch that day and came up with a good compromise to make her suggestion about how Aurors were trained work for everyone. The initial training session had gone better than expected, so she felt like the first major thing she had planned was a success.

Even after that, it had taken another few weeks for her to gain the trust of the people in her department, but she could tell now that no one looked at her and wondered why she was there anymore. There were still some days that she had to work late. There were always a few crises that would crop up, and she had to work through them until they were settled. It was rare, however, that she would have to work late two nights in a row and for the most part, she had the weekends off.

Three months after Hermione's promotion, Ron was offered a job as a tactical adviser to missions. The position had some drawbacks since he would have to cut back on his actual fieldwork as an Auror, and he would no longer be partnered with Harry. However, there was something that made the job appealing to him. He would be able to plan out missions; after hearing the job description, he knew that he would really enjoy doing that. To read everything and then plan a mission seemed very exciting to him and despite the longer hours and heavy paperwork, he was looking forward to starting the new job.

It turned out that he was a natural at being a tactical adviser. All of his years playing chess, where he tried to work out what his opponents were thinking and at the same time lead them into his trap, really helped him with the job. However, this post held a lot more pressure for him to do it right, because he knew a mistake might cost someone their life. At first, he was terrified of that and he was sure that if he started this job a year ago he wouldn't have been able to make it through. Having Hermione there, standing behind him and making sure he knew that he was capable of handling this, was like nothing he had before. He was still afraid of making a mistake, but he had more confidence in himself than he did before.

Though Ron having a new job made finding time together more difficult, they were both willing to make sure that they saw each other a lot. They would go to the Burrow for Sunday brunch. They also visited her parents every few weeks or so; Hermione was surprised that only after a month her father had grown to like Ron. She'd never understand men as long as she lived.

Harry knocked at the door and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Hermione got up, glad that he would be there with her. They were going to be working on the legal arrangements for the Quidditch National Team that would be going to the World Cup this year. England had made it to the finals for the first time in twenty years and would be playing against France. Everyone in the Ministry was excited about that. Well, she wasn't that excited about it, but Ron was over the moon. He was even more so when he found out that she would be able to get them tickets in the Top Box for the game.

Harry, the Deputy Head of the Auror Department, was also going to be there as head of security of the team while they were in Bulgaria. Although it was a little overkill to have the Deputy Head in charge of security, he didn't really care. Harry was taking some liberties as part of his job description to be involved in this event instead of delegating. This might have something to do with the fact that Ginny was on the English side and he was going to make sure that everything ran smoothly for them.

When they walked into the conference room, Hermione stopped so abruptly that Harry ran into her. She had been sure she would see _him_ at some point during the Quidditch Cup, but she hadn't expected it to be today. Harry muttered something after running into her and then he went still for a second, before he walked over to the two other men in the room, extending his hand to them.

"It's been a long time, Harry," Viktor Krum said in a deep voice and Hermione felt her body tense up. She was now wishing that she didn't have to be here and that someone else could have been put in charge of this project; she didn't want to work this closely with _him_.

"Yeah," Harry said. Although his back was to her, she could tell that he was smiling, though uncomfortably too. Ron must have told him about her relationship with Viktor. As soon as she thought of Ron, her stomach dropped again; he wasn't going to be happy about this either. "I don't think I've seen you since Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Viktor nodded his head and introduced Harry to the man he was with, who apparently was in charge of Public Relations. Viktor seemed to be some kind of assistant; he had taken this job, since he had an injury that would keep him from playing another few months at least.

Hermione was still trying to gather herself from the shock when Viktor exclaimed, "Herm-own-ninny?"

"Hello, Viktor," Hermione said in a voice she had to try to keep even.

"I was not expecting to see you here," Viktor said, obviously still in shock. He was smiling at her, but he seemed to realize that she was uncomfortable and tried to give her some space.

"Hermione is the Head of the Legal Department," Harry announced.

"That does not surprise me," Viktor said with a smile that she knew well. He was trying to put her at ease. It didn't work though, instead it actually only made her more uncomfortable. Still, she was able to keep her head in the meeting. Everything ran as smoothly as any international meeting can go, though it had taken a long time to hammer everything out. In fact, they were in the conference room for twelve hours discussing all the little details and finally had to call it a day at seven o'clock at night while agreeing to continue the meeting the next morning.

"We are planning on going out tonight. Would you like to join us?" Viktor asked after the meeting.

Hermione felt her body tense before she said stiffly, "Sorry, but I have to get home to my boyfriend."

Viktor looked at her with a raised eyebrow, seeming to be judging if she was telling the truth or just making it up. He didn't say anymore to her before turning to Harry and inviting him out for drinks.

O

Hermione was fuming by the time she got home. She had tried to ask Burdock if she could possibly get out of the meeting that was scheduled for tomorrow, but he was firm that she was the only one that he wanted handling this. Now she was going to have to spend the next day with Viktor Krum. She also had a feeling that it might actually take longer than just one more day. Now that she was home, she knew the hardest job was still ahead of her, because she was going to have to explain to Ron who she was working with.

"Hey, Mione," Ron said walking over to her and giving her a quick kiss. He didn't seem to mind her late hours now that she was working on the Quidditch World Cup. "How was work?"

"Er …" Hermione started to say, not wanting to ruin his obvious good mood, but she knew she had to. "Actually, it was a bit difficult."

"The Bulgarians gave you some trouble," Ron chuckled, not seeming to notice her scowl until that moment. "What is it?"

"Well … Viktor was there," Hermione said bluntly, getting right to the point.

"Viktor …" Ron repeated a little confused before his eyes widened. "Viktor Krum!" She nodded and her eyes watched him closely. "Well, isn't that just bloody perfect … what is that git doing there? I thought he played Quidditch, and didn't have a job organizing events."

"Since he was injured in the first round of the tournament and can't play, he wanted to see what goes on behind the scenes," Hermione sighed.

"Argh," Ron groaned loudly and then started muttering under his breath.

"I know … I don't really want to work with him either," Hermione sighed, "I told Burdock as much, but he said that he needs me on this project."

"You tried to get out of working?" Ron gave her a confused look, furrowing his brows. He didn't say anything about that, but Hermione was sure this bothered him. She wanted to ask him what the problem was, but she couldn't really deal with arguing with Ron along with everything else. Ron seemed to be very moody for the rest of the evening, but she was happy that at least when they went to bed, he held her like she had longed to be held since she got home. In his arms, it didn't matter that she was going to have deal with Viktor tomorrow or that Ron was obviously worried about something to do with that.

O

Two more days of meetings with the Bulgarians later, she was feeling more exhausted than ever. Ron had been really surly this morning when she told him that they were going to have to spend another day in meetings. He was struggling with himself. He hated that the stupid git was anywhere near his Hermione. He wanted to go down to the meeting and punch the tosser. Krum was a bloody bastard to her before and he deserved whatever Ron could do to him.

He knew spending his time fantasizing about doing something to Krum wasn't very productive while he should be working, but he couldn't help himself. He hated this whole situation. He also hated that Hermione had tried to get out of the job. Sure, he had wanted her to stay as far away from the git as possible, but she would have killed him for saying it. What was he supposed to say to her after she told him that she tried to get out of it? It wasn't like her to back away from something … to not want to work. Was she feeling something more for Krum and she just didn't want to tell him about it? Argh!

He had to remind himself yet again that he couldn't just go punching the bloody git. He went over the paperwork he'd been going through for the last hour, knowing that he was going be here late into the night because he really didn't want to go home. Hermione said that they were going to work late again tonight and he couldn't stand waiting for her to come home again.

O

The meeting had ended but the group decided to stay and celebrate their successful collaboration. When Viktor had sat next to her, she felt uncomfortable. However, as they talked, she was quickly reminded of the parts about him that she had liked in the past. It was easy for her to talk to him, and his smile always made her feel at ease even now when she was so angry at him. She was surprised when she realized that everyone else had left, and she was now alone with him.

He smiled as she looked around the room. "We've been alone for the last hour," he pointed out with a grin that Hermione found annoying. She was even more agitated that she had been there for an hour and hadn't realized it. "Is it that bad to be alone with me?"

Hermione grimaced at him. "No, but I should go home."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Viktor asked, reaching a hand towards her and she recoiled from him. "You are still so beautiful."

"Don't, Viktor," Hermione glared at him. "Don't act like you actually care about me."

"But I do," Viktor said, his eyes turning sad. "It was one of my greatest regrets … what I did to you. I wish that I could go back and change things now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't go back. Besides, how am I supposed to believe that when you didn't try to fix our relationship?"

"How could I fix it?" Viktor questioned. "I knew that you could not forgive me …"

"And yet you continued to date me even after you slept with other women!" Hermione glared at him; she was shocked at how sore this subject was for her. She thought once she told Ron about this that she had gotten over her pain, but talking to Viktor was bringing back all that anger.

"I …" Viktor tried to say something, but she cut him off.

"Thought I never would have found out!"

Viktor bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Viktor," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. You know I have a boyfriend."

He didn't seem to be bothered by her comment, which only frustrated her more. "Do you ever think about what would have happened if …?"

"No," Hermione answered before he could even finish the question.

"I did," Viktor sighed. "I wish I had met you after you finished school … that we never would have to be separated. I know we could have had a future together."

"Separated," Hermione repeated, only hearing one word of his comment. "So you think everything would have been fine if I weren't going to school?"

"Yes," Viktor answered. "It was hard being away from you."

"And having all those fan girls screaming at you had nothing to do with what happened?" Hermione questioned bitterly.

Viktor grimaced. "It would have been different if you were with me."

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just think of it Hermione," Viktor said and then described what he thought their life would have been like. They would have been together for years. He probably would have asked her to marry him, and they might even have started a family. As Hermione thought of that, she could actually see it happening. He was right about one thing … if he had never cheated on her, she would have likely ended up with him.

She didn't see it coming. She had been distracted by her thoughts as he leaned closer to her.


	32. The Life I Want

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Thirty-Two

The Life I Want

Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt horrible inside and she knew one thing. She needed to find Ron as quickly as possible. She wasn't sure if he would have gone home by now; it was rather late, but she had a feeling that he was still at the Ministry. She followed her hunch and walked towards his office.

"Come in?" Ron's confused voice could be heard after she knocked on the door. "Hermione?"

"I thought you might still be here," Hermione said softly, walking over to him.

"Did you just finish?" Ron asked and then frowned when he noticed her mood. "Is something wrong?"

"Viktor kissed me," Hermione admitted with a sigh, and Ron's eyes flashed with fury.

"WHAT?" He shouted as he became filled with anger at how she had let another guy kiss her … he was the only one that was allowed to do that now. And how she had allowed that git to get under her skin … affect her. He was the only one that could do that!

"I'm sorry … I …" she started to say with her head bowed. She felt ashamed that she had let it happen. She felt like she had let Ron down and she feared what would happen now that she had told him.

"Sorry!" Ron repeated angrily. He moved quickly towards her, grabbed her arms almost painfully and made her look him in his eyes with more force that he normally would use with her. She could feel all the pent up passion he had been trying to control the last few days and it only made her feel worse about how she had been handling her ex's reappearance.

"You Are Mine!" Ron said firmly. His eyes were filled with a possessiveness that was a shock to her. "Mine!"

Before she could do anything, he kissed her passionately and forcefully. There was nothing gentle about what he was doing, but everywhere he kissed her body suddenly felt on fire. She knew he was marking her body and claiming her, but she didn't care. He was right. She was his!

"Yours … all yours," Hermione breathed out when she could. His eyes were still tense, as he looked her in the eyes again. He was still feeling enraged and possessive, but there was almost a smirk on his face now as he leaned down to kiss along her neck, causing her to moan.

He was in complete control. His hands moved her, lifting her up on his desk and pushing up her skirt. He didn't care that she didn't want to even kiss at the Ministry, let alone be fucked by him there. After letting that bloody git kiss her, she couldn't say anything. Of course, if she really didn't want it, he wouldn't be able to go through with it. However, her hands were in his hair … on his arms … digging into his back. She was marking him as well.

His hand massaged her upper thigh as he kissed her collarbone, opened her shirt and just pushed her bra down so that her breast popped out. His mouth covered her breast, sucking on it hungrily, again marking her as his. She was withering under him at that point and he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her so she was laying flat on the desk, brought her legs up so that they rested on his shoulders, and then entered her with such force. He could see every reaction she had to him as he fucked her without abandon.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as she came. He collapsed on her, panting as he tried to regain himself after his own orgasm. He kissed along her neck again, but this time it was definitely gentler. He pushed off whatever was left on his desk as he moved them so they could lay on it more comfortably.

"That wasn't how I expected you to react," Hermione said breaking the silence and still feeling a little guilty about what had happened.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I can't stand the thought of him…," he growled. "Of him touching you … of his mouth on yours! … That can't ever happen again!"

Hermione eyes filled with tears, "I know," her voice was no more than a whisper. "I never meant for it to happen …"

Ron didn't say anything. He was starting to fume all over again, but this time he felt like yelling.

"Just let me explain," Hermione pleaded and Ron nodded his head, his eyes burning with anger again. Hermione took a deep breath. "We were alone and…"

"Why were you alone with him?" Ron questioned in a harsh tone.

"Everyone decided to stay behind after the meeting was over and Viktor sat next to me …" Hermione started.

"And you didn't think to move?" Ron grumbled.

"Honestly … I think I had a few things that I had to get off my chest," Hermione said and Ron's eyes traveled downwards automatically to her bare breasts. "That's not what I meant."

"It better not be," Ron grumbled again, but in that moment, she could tell he was as amused as he was angry.

"I needed to have this talk with him," Hermione said. "I was still angry and hurt about what happened with him."

"You mean the fact that he cheated on you?" Ron raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione's eyes filled with tears again wondering what Ron thought about the kiss that she allowed Viktor to take from her. Ron eyes softened as was his natural reaction to her tears. "I didn't realize that you were that hurt about this."

"That's not why I'm upset," Hermione said. "How mad are you at me, Ron, about the kiss?"

Ron face became closed off. "Furious!"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Eventually," Ron said, "but it depends on how it happened to know how long that will take."

Hermione sighed. She didn't know how he was going to react to what happened. "At first, we had just talked about what happened. Then he asked me to think about what would have happened if he had never cheated on me or if we had met a few years later."

"And what did you think?" Ron tensed at that.

"Nothing at first … but he described it and I could see it happening," Hermione admitted and Ron tried to get up at that point, but she grabbed his arm. "Please, just listen!"

"Fine! Tell me how much you want to be with that fucking Quidditch star!" Ron shouted, ripping his arm away from her.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione shouted back. "I didn't mean that I wanted him! I just knew that it would have happened. I probably would have ended up with him if he never cheated on me, and I felt sick thinking about that."

"Sick?" Ron said confused; the fury that was running through him dropped in his shock.

"Yes, sick," Hermione said. "Because if that had happened, I never would have met you! I never would have known how it felt to have you kiss me…to have your hands on me … to be with you."

"You really thought that?" Ron questioned.

"Of course, I did, Ron," Hermione said sitting up and reaching for Ron. She was glad when he moved closer to her again, allowing her to cup his face. "The only future that I want is the one with you. I've never been more grateful that I broke up with Viktor … that I had to go through all that pain and uncertainty. Because if I hadn't, I never would have met you … and you are my life!"

Ron shook his head. "You couldn't have led with that?"

"Sorry," Hermione said relaxing as soon as she heard his disapproving, but loving chuckle. "I thought it was best to say the bad news first."

"You still haven't really told me the worst part yet though," Ron pointed out with a grimace, but she could tell that he was already feeling a lot better. "The kiss?"

"It happened when I was feeling sick about the life he was talking about," Hermione said, hoping that would make Ron feel better. "And trust me I only felt worse when …" she shivered and Ron's eyes narrowed. "I pushed him away immediately, yelled at him, and then came straight to see you."

"I still hate that it happened," Ron said frowning again and then sighed, "but it kind of makes me feel a little guilty about the whole going caveman thing ..." Then his eyes clouded over and he smiled, "Well, not that sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. "It wasn't the worst reaction that you could have had."

"Well, at least I finally got to fuck you in the Ministry," Ron smirked this time, looking proud of himself. "I thought I never would have gotten you to cave in on that issue."

"To tell you the truth," Hermione started to say, biting her bottom lip. "I've been thinking about you taking me on this desk, since you got promoted."

"What!" Ron gaped at her. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Hermione chuckled at him, "It wouldn't have meant anything if I told you ahead of time."

"Argh," Ron groaned. "You're impossible!"

Hermione laughed; that was usually what she said to him.

"So why was it only since I was promoted?" Ron questioned.

"Well, I couldn't very well shag you in an office that you shared with Harry," Hermione shrugged.

"Then what about your office … it's a lot bigger than this one?" Ron continued to question.

"And have to pick up all the mess that was left behind afterward?" Hermione said sitting up pointing at the paperwork that Ron had been working on which was now scattered all over the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at the mess and then turned back to glare at her.

"Don't look at me like that … you're the one that went, how did you put it, all caveman on me," Hermione smiled at him mischievously. "And if you promise not to be angry with me, I'll help you clean up."

"Don't give me that. We both know you'll help me even if I am still angry," Ron said confidently, not sure if he was still angry or not.

"True," Hermione sighed, reading the confusion on his face, "it would just be better if you weren't angry … even though I know you have every right to be."

"I don't think angry is what I'm feeling anymore," Ron sighed softly, "I'm hurt …"

"I'm sorry," Hermione bowed her head, and then felt his arms around her, so she leaned her head against his chest.

"I know," Ron said. "Please just don't let it happen again."

"Never," Hermione promised.

Then Ron moved to get off the desk that they were half-laying, half-sitting on and Hermione followed his lead. However, when she made to pick up the papers on the floor, she felt Ron grabbing her wrist and turning her to him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Picking up your paperwork?" Hermione answered in obvious confusion.

"There's no point in doing that now," Ron informed her. "Not when it's only going to get messed up again."

Before she could even react to that, she felt his mouth on her again. It was not as forceful, but was fueled with the same possessive passion he had before and she felt her knees go weak thinking about what he was about to do to her.

******A/N: Okay, so the truth is that I never planned on Viktor being in this story, well beside what Hermione had to say about their relationship. I never thought he would actually have a part to play, but someone mentioned something about him in a review and the last two chapters were born. **


	33. World Cup

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Three

World Cup

Hermione was a little worried about what was going to happen when they got to the Top Box for the World Cup game. She would have to see Viktor again and it would be the first time that Ron was going to see him since the kiss. She was worried about how Ron was going to react to Viktor, which was why she held his hand, trying to make sure that there would be no physical violence. She was sure that Ron crushed Viktor's hand when they shook hands in greeting, and the glare Ron was giving him made the Quidditch star back off and stay far away from them. That was fine by Hermione; she didn't care to see Viktor ever again.

They both turned their attention to the game after that, as the mascots did their thing. Hermione smiled, remembering the lively conversation the other day at the Burrow. All of the Weasleys had been there talking about the match. Of course, everyone was going to support the English side … all, that is, besides Fleur who had stood up to everyone defending her nation that would also be playing. She had tried to get Hermione on her side, seeing as Hermione had gone to Beauxbatons and had spent a lot of time in France, but it didn't work. Hermione was on the English side one hundred percent.

Ginny had been very nervous at the beginning of the dinner, knowing that she was going to be playing in the biggest game of her life in just a few days. However, by the end of the night, it was clear that she was back to her old self and it helped that everyone was arguing like they always did. She knew that everyone there was supporting her … even her sister-in-law, Fleur. It meant a lot to her and she now felt ready for the big game.

It was one of the longest games of Ginny's life. She had tried her hardest to score more than anyone else on the field, but it hadn't mattered in the end. They had lost by ten points. Ten bloody points! She gritted her teeth as she landed on the pitch, hating the disappointment that raked through her. To come so close and lose … it was the worst feeling in the world.

"Come on, Weasley," one of the other chasers said to her and she got up. She knew she wasn't the only one in pain, and everyone had played their best. She walked towards her other teammates, wrapping her arm around their Seeker who had been taking the loss the hardest. She herself was feeling so bad because the French Keeper had blocked her shot at the last moment; if only that could have scored, they would have tied and forced the game to end in a shootout.

The team gathered together and then headed up to the Top Box. Ginny couldn't look at Harry, Ron, or Hermione (the rest of the family was in the team box) as she shook the hand of the Bulgarian Minister. Ron had to hold Harry back from trying to go to her; he knew his sister wouldn't appreciate being the only one held in front of an international crowd. Still, Harry left the Top Box before the French team even had time to get in there, obviously making his way to the English team's changing room. He would be able to get through all of the security easily because he was in charge of security for the team.

He was glad that when he got there, Ginny came willingly to his arms. He half-expected her to try to keep up a brave face in front of her teammates, but she just seemed to want to be comforted after the disappointing game.

"I'm sorry," Ginny sobbed.

"Sorry?" Harry questioned. "For what?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, "I just … sorry."

"You played amazingly, Gin," Harry said. "You were the best …"

"Don't," Ginny moaned. "We lost."

Harry sighed. He knew she hated losing. She was such a team player. She never cared about how she did personally; it was all about the team. He loved that she cared more about everyone else than herself. Of course, she was highly competitive and wanted to do her best all the time. That was another reason why he loved her.

He had a very distinct plan. He had thought that maybe today would be the right day … but he thought that would only be the case if England had won. He wasn't sure at all if she would appreciate this right now, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"Marry me?"

Ginny froze in his arms. "What?"

"Er … Marry me?" he was losing his confidence quickly.

"Are you kidding me?" Ginny said with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were red from crying over the loss and she must have looked horrible after the long game she just played. "You're asking me …. now!"

"Er … yeah," Harry said nervously, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had for her. She looked at the ring, then back at Harry and realized that he really was serious. "Win, lose, or draw, Gin. I know I want you as my wife."

Ginny shook her head at him, "That's really cheesy, Harry."

"Sorry … it's the best I can come up with on the fly," Harry tried to chuckle, but he was very aware of the fact that she hadn't answered his questioned.

"This is the worst time you could have asked me," Ginny glared at him, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Of course, I will marry you."

Harry beamed back at her before he kissed her.

O

The Weasley family gathering after the World Cup had been quite the affair. At first, no one was sure if they should talk about the game, and looked at Ginny to see how she felt about it. She rolled her eyes, seeing how all of her brothers with the exception of Percy were dying to discuss the game like they always did afterward. Ginny did the only thing she could think of and started the conversation herself. It was almost impossible to believe that they were holding back, and it was really hard but not impossible to talk about the close loss.

Molly couldn't help but notice that her daughter was much too happy after losing. None of her children took to losing well; they usually moped around for days. She was expecting her daughter to be upset for weeks. It wasn't right for Ginny to be this happy. She shifted her look over to Harry, who had a huge smile plastered all over his face. He actually looked like he himself had just won the World Cup …

"Ginny?" Molly said halfway through the meal, unable to keep her question from coming out. "Is there anything you have to say to me?"

"Er …" Ginny said blushing, and Harry was smirking about something. Ginny elbowed him in the stomach seeming to know that he was smirking without even looking at him.

After Harry groaned, he muttered, "I told you she would have noticed."

"What is it?" Molly continued to question eagerly.

"If you're so smug, why don't you tell them," Ginny grumbled, though it was clear that she wasn't upset; she was practically beaming.

"Fine then, I will," Harry said. His smile outdid hers and his eyes were sparkling with joy. He turned to Molly and said, "I asked Ginny to marry me!"

Molly screamed that she knew it and got up to strangle … er …. hug the happy couple. Harry was sure that he was supposed to be nervous about telling his girlfriend's parent that he wanted to marry her. He was sure that he was supposed to worry about the fact that her five brothers would clearly be bothered by this. But the Weasleys had been his family too for so long, that he felt perfectly at ease here with them.

Hermione just sat and watched as Ginny smiled and talked to her family, and she felt a pang of jealousy. She knew that it was too early to be thinking about marriage when she was only twenty-four. After all, she and Ron had only been going out a little more than a year, but she was already feeling like she wanted that. Actually, she knew she wanted to marry Ron; it was only now that she saw Ginny beaming, that she realized that she wanted that to happen sooner rather than later. She was ready to take the next step in her relationship with Ron. Now she just had to figure out what to do with this realization.

**A/N: So I wasn't really planning on having the World Cup in this story but as soon as I realized that Krum was going to be in the story it seemed the best way. I was planning on Harry and Ginny getting engaged to help Hermione realize that she was ready the next step with Ron, but I wasn't really planning on having a full chapter basically dedicated to side characters it just how it worked out when I actually got to writing it. I hope you liked it. ****I also have to say that there aren't too many chapters after this, I think there's only going to be about 38/39 chapters so about six or seven more chapters. **


	34. I'm Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Four

I'm Ready

Hermione really wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She thought about ways that she might hint to Ron about how she felt. She thought of just outright telling him, but she dismissed that right away. She thought that maybe, it might be nice if she asked him to marry her. Hermione realized that there was no way that she was going to figure out her dilemma on her own so she sought out Ginny and Fleur for some advice. It was hard for her to start the conversation, because she prided herself on having the answers, but right now she wasn't sure of anything.

"What's the matter 'ermione?" Fleur questioned as they sat in the living room of her house in Shell Cottage.

"I won't say anything is the matter per se," Hermione started to say.

"Which means things are really bad," Ginny rolled her eyes. "What did my brother do this time?"

"Ron hardly ever does anything wrong," Hermione rolled her eyes, because there had been times when she was annoyed by one of Ron's bad habits but none of them was ever really that bad. "In fact, everything seems to be going perfectly now."

"So then this probably doesn't have anything to do with Ron?" Ginny questioned.

"I wouldn't say that," Hermione said.

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"You both know that I wasn't exactly ready for a relationship when I met Ron," Hermione started to say, and they nodded their heads. "After we really got together and when we were talking about moving in together, Ron started talking about our future together …"

"Yes …" Fleur encouraged Hermione to go on, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Well, I think I'm ready for that future to start happening sooner rather than later," Hermione said matter-of-factly, aware that she hadn't really said what that future was.

"Stop beating around the bush, Mione," Ginny grumbled, "just tell us that you want my idiot brother to marry you and give you beautiful red-headed children."

"Fine then, I want your idiot brother …" Hermione started to say only to be stopped by the excited squeal of Fleur; even Ginny looked distinctively more giddy that her normal self.

"I can't believe it!" Fleur exclaimed. "This is wonderful … we'll be sisters ..."

"It's only wonderful if and when Ron actually asks me," Hermione pointed out with a sigh. "I have no idea if he's even thinking about this …"

"Oh, if I know my brother at all, I'm sure he is," Ginny said firmly. "But you're right, it's going to be hard to make him see that you're ready too. He's always been a little clueless when it comes to things like this."

"He seems to not be clueless when it comes to Hermione," Fleur pointed out.

"At least he's better than when he tried to ask you out," Ginny said a giggle.

"He asked you out?" Hermione shifted and looked at her friend with wide eyes. _Why hadn't she heard of this before now?_

"Don't worry, Mione. He was caught up in her … charm," Ginny said in amusement.

"I was flirting with another boy when he just blurted out an invitation to the Yule Ball," Fleur sighed. "I felt bad about my response to him after he helped Harry save my sister … but then again it would have made things more difficult when I met Bill I think …"

"We could discuss this later," Ginny said impatiently. "I think Hermione needs our full attention at the moment.

"True," Fleur agreed with that. "Have you started to hint at all to Ron?"

"No," Hermione sighed, "I have no idea how to even start going about it. How did you get Bill to ask you?"

"I didn't get him to do anything," Fleur shrugged with a fond smile, "he just asked."

"Same with Harry," Ginny said before Hermione could even turn on her with the question.

"Maybe Ron will just ask you soon …" Fleur offered when Hermione sighed yet again.

"With my track record … and the fact that we're both so busy at our jobs," Hermione shook her head, "he probably won't ask me until we're thirty."

"Maybe you should just ask him then," Fleur suggested halfheartedly.

"I was thinking about it," Hermione admitted, not looking at either of her friends to see their reaction to this admission. "Part of me thinks that it would actually be a good idea … I think he would love to see me make the next step … to show him how much I love him and want us to be together forever …"

"You can't be seriously thinking about that," Ginny said shaking her head. "He might like the fact that you take the next step but …"

"He still would want to be the one to propose," Hermione finished, nodding her head; she thought as much and Ginny's comment only confirmed this. "I must admit I want him to be the one to propose too. Are you sure he really wants that, Gin?" she suddenly asked feeling aware of the fact that she was just assuming that Ron was thinking about marrying her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm sure … now let's start putting our minds together … I'm sure that we'll have you nicely engaged by the time Harry and I get married."

O

Ginny was wrong about that. In the six months it took for Harry and Ginny's big day to come, Ron hadn't seemed to take any of the clues that she had subtlety and not subtlety given Ron about wanting to marry him and start the future she wanted with him to no avail. She had tried to talk to him about what he thought their own, hypothetical wedding would be like, but Ron didn't seem to want to talk after having to hear Harry talk about his own wedding all the time now. Harry seemed to be walking on air about the wedding and didn't care at all that he should hate having to go through the arrangement. Though it made her job with Ron harder, Hermione couldn't begrudge Harry for wearing Ron's nerves thin about weddings because the raven-haired man had once believed that he would never have a wedding or a family. She had tried to leave other hints about her feelings, but Ron seemed to be impervious to them all. She was really starting to wish that she could just ask him herself … or that he would use the ability he seemed to have to know her every thought just to figure it out already.

She pushed those thoughts away as she took Ron's arm so they could apparate to the Burrow together for the big day. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress; seeing herself in it, she was thankful that wizards didn't seemed to like to dress up hideously like muggles seemed to do. She headed for Ginny's room as Ron went to go look for Harry. The ceremony was beautiful and it brought tears to her eyes as she watched how happy both Harry and Ginny were when finally joined to be man and wife.

The reception was surprisingly small seeing as it was the wedding for the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or 'Chosen One,' both nicknames of Harry's that he hated. But said boy, had argued repeatedly with anyone who suggested that a lot of people would want to come to his wedding. Harry had insisted that he wanted to keep this a private event shared with only those that he was close to; in the end, they only invited friends from school and those that the couple worked with now and considered friends.

Hermione had been surprised when she saw that McGonagall had been invited; McGonagall was the only Hogwarts Professor that she knew because the older woman had been the one to advise her to go to Beauxbatons when her parents had refused to let her go to Hogwarts,. When she asked Ron about this, he just told her that they had grown fond of the Head of Gryffindor over the years they spent at Hogwarts, but she knew by the look in his eyes that this had more to do with the war than he would like to talk about. She decided to talk to the professor and was surprised and oddly pleased that McGonagall had remembered her.

The rest of the night seemed to go by fast; one minute she was watching Harry and Ginny start their first dance together as a married couple and the next that couple was leaving to the cheers of their loved ones. Hermione leaned back into Ron's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her, and she longed more than ever that a day like this would be hers in the near future. She was just going to have to try harder in her attempts to show Ron that she was ready for the next step in their relationship.


	35. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story. **

Chapter Thirty-Five

Waiting

Hermione's determination didn't seem to get her anywhere. Her hints of marriage and a future with Ron didn't seem to make him see that she wanted to get married sooner rather than later. Or if they did, Ron never showed that he noticed anything. Three months after Harry and Ginny's wedding, he still had not asked her to marry him. She was starting to despair about this lack of attention on Ron's part, wondering if he really wanted to marry her at all. Even with Ginny and Fleur's assurance that he did, she was starting to think that Ron might have somehow changed his mind about their future.

She started to get depressed whenever she would think about that, because she didn't think she could stand it if Ron really didn't want that anymore. For the most part, she was able to put this thought out of her mind, because Ron showed in so many ways that he was indeed thinking about having a life with her. He had always been more about actions than just words alone and this comforted her when she became overwhelmed, at least at first.

However, as time went by she worried more about this. It became harder for her to talk to Ron about anything. The thought that she was going to fail somehow in her relationship with him filled her with fear. She hated failing at anything, but this was different, because it was more important than anything that she had ever been involved with before. Considering that she had no success in the area of relationships before Ron, her confidence was already low in that department.

She wasn't sure why she had decided to test Ron after three more months of living with her doubts of his plans for their future, but she knew that something had changed in those months. They had said 'I love you' less and less; they even talked less in general. Ron went to the pub more often with his friends and came back late and rather drunk. It had become harder to look him in the eyes without showing the worry she was feeling, so she stopped looking him in the eyes as much as possible. She had started working late, not because she had to, but because it was so hard to be with him in this state of uneasiness. She needed to know if he still wanted her like she wanted him, so she prevented herself from initiating anything physical and after two weeks of this, she found that they hardly even kissed anymore. This killed her. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him about this, but it was impossible for her to do, because she feared that it would mean the end of them if she did.

The only thing she could find comfort in those weeks was the fact that no matter when she went to bed … whether he was there before her or not, she would always wake up in his arms. It hurt that the best part of her day were those minutes she took before getting out of bed; during that time, she could feel his comforting arms around her and felt that somehow she could make this work. She found that she would watch him sleep, and he looked just as peaceful as he had when they had first gotten together; when she saw him like that, she hoped yet again that she was just overreacting with her building fears.

She would whisper her love to him as he slept and then get ready for work. It was like that before she got ready for work that Friday. Although there was one difference when she muttered the words to him on this day; today he was awake.

"I love you, too," he muttered. His blue eyes opened in a sleepy way and she wasn't sure if he was fully awake or not, but the words still made her heart skip a beat. She hated that she couldn't remember the last time he had said them. His right hand moved up to cup her face and he smiled, "Merlin, you're beautiful."

He then brought her head down for a kiss that she knew was different that the ones they had shared in the last week, because there wasn't going to be the awkward stopping that had happened. He was really kissing her for the first time in a while and she was kissing him back. Her heart pounded with the hope that was building in her and it had little to do with the fact that his experienced hands were roaming her body as she had yearned for him to do over the past weeks. When his eyes connected with her, she saw the love that he had just declared; the promise in those eyes was something she had longed to see.

She knew that making love to Ron had not solved the problem that was before her, but she also knew that something good had happened this morning that would help her. She leaned up on her elbows and kissed him, smiling in earnest for the first time in a month. "I should have woken you up like this every morning if this was what would come of it."

Ron's eyes sparkled in amusement. "You won't hear me complaining about that."

She leaned in to kiss him softly for a second time before she made to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ron pouted.

"I have to get ready for work," Hermione sighed, wishing that it was Saturday and she could just spend all day in bed with Ron.

"I was thinking that maybe we could play hooky," Ron said, his eyes sparklingly with amusement and now a hint of mischief.

Hermione opened her mouth to say that she couldn't possibly do that when she stopped herself. She longed to be with Ron since she felt so reassured about his love for her. She realized that she didn't have any meetings scheduled for today and the extra hours that she had been working for the last month had put her ahead on many things; she could miss one day of work without too much trouble.

"Okay," she finally said, and she had to smile at the shock look on his face.

"I was joking," Ron informed her.

"Well, I'm not," Hermione said, sitting on the bed again. There was a smile forming on her face that went away when she noticed Ron's expression.

"Sorry," he said with a frown and something else that Hermione couldn't understand. "I've got some meetings today," he smiled at her apologetically, "I never thought you would actually agree …"

"You've always had a bad influence on me," Hermione shrugged, and he smiled at her, but she could still see that odd look in his eyes that she couldn't explain.

"Just the way it should be," Ron said, "You better start getting ready or you won't get to work on time."

"Okay," Hermione sighed, "but I'm just going to say that I'm going to make sure to get off work on time today so you better be here right after work."

He nodded his head and she then went to get ready for work.

O

Ron scowled at the paperwork that he was going over not taking in any of the information that he was supposed to. He was glad that this wasn't for one of the important missions that he was supposed to be working on, but simply going over what had happened in the last training session with the Aurors. It was all too easy for him to think about Hermione as he read this; after all, it was a report about the program that they had worked on getting together after she first was promoted. As soon as his mind went to Hermione, it was impossible for him to think of anything else.

He was troubled about a few things that had been happening in this last three months and he couldn't explain any of it. No matter how much he looked at the problem, he couldn't figure out why things had been going so poorly lately. Hermione seemed so depressed all the time and was pulling away from him a little more with each passing day. Whenever she would meet his eyes, hers were filled with so much sadness that he longed to do anything to change them but he felt so useless because he didn't know how. He could tell that she was bothered by something but she didn't seem to want to tell him about it, and he couldn't bring himself to ask her about again. He had asked her for a week straight what the matter was and she would always answer 'nothing' and then smile at him sweetly as if that settled everything.

She had started working late, telling him that there were a lot of things that she needed to take care of. He knew that she was working hard, evidence of that filled the Ministry, but still it felt like she was just doing these things just to do them, not because they needed to be done by her personally. Things have been shaky for a while, but it was the last two weeks that had Ron really worried. She had stopped offering him kisses of any kind, not even the simple kiss she would give him in the morning to say goodbye as she raced off to work. Whenever he would kiss her, he would feel her sigh, but not in a good way. It was in a way that was filled with resignation, and he was beginning to think that those kisses were just pity or something of that kind.

This morning, however, he had woken up when her warmth raised off his chest. He had known that she slept in his arms every night, though he had never been conscious of moving to hold her. He wondered if she moved into his arms once he was asleep or if somehow in the night they just subconsciously moved towards each other. Either way, the thought had always comforted him. He had then felt her lips press against his in a brief but warm touch. As she pulled away, she whispered, 'I love you, Ronald' in the voice that she used whenever she spoke from the heart.

He would probably be happy right now if he had not made that one quip about ditching work. He never thought she would actually take that seriously, but he could see in her eyes before she said anything that she would agree to it. It bothered him that she would so easily be able to give into that request when she had been working so much lately. It bothered him that she was smiling and happy after they made love and was now suddenly willing to spend her time with him. Actually, it didn't just bother him; it pissed him off.

O

Hermione was able to get off work a little early. She was hopeful that she would be able to talk to Ron tonight and she had come to the conclusion that she would make something for dinner. Even after having several lessons with Molly about how to cook, she still wasn't very good, and only had confidence to make her standby Lancashire hotpot. However, she liked the fact that this was the first thing that she had made for Ron so long ago when their relationship was just beginning. She was so busy making dinner that she didn't realize that Ron had not come home on time. As soon as the preparations were finished though, she saw that it was almost five-thirty and Ron was supposed to be there half an hour ago. She didn't really understand why her heart drummed painfully in her chest at that. It was only half an hour, but she felt a sinking feeling that things weren't going to go how she thought they were.


	36. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Six

The Truth

Hours later, Ron came home with a loud pop that indicated that he was drunk, though the fact that he was stumbling around the flat proved that too. When he spotted Hermione on the couch with a book in her hand, he smiled and said, "Hey Mione."

Hermione had to stare at the book she had, not having read a word of it, to make sure that she didn't show any of the pain or worry she had been going through in the hours that she waited for him. Instead, she concentrated on the considerable anger she was feeling and finally looked up to glare at him. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the pub," Ron shrugged and laughed as if he thought that should have been obvious.

"I've been waiting for you for hours, Ronald," Hermione said in her deadly even voice that seemed to cut through Ron's drunken stupor for a moment. "I asked you to come home after work."

"Sorry," Ron said, quickly getting upset at her last comment. "Seamus told me a bunch of the guys were going to go to the pub to listen to the Puddlemere - Cannons match; someone had to go and represent the Cannons!"

Hermione put the hurt she felt that he would rather be with a bunch of drunken idiots than her aside, but she couldn't ignore the pain she felt that he didn't even care to tell her that he wasn't coming home. "Why didn't you send me an owl to tell me that you wouldn't be here?"

"I figured you wouldn't have been home anyway," Ron shrugged, walking into the kitchen to get himself something to drink, not sure if it was going to be another beer or just water.

"I told you that I was going to come home at five," Hermione pointed out coldly.

"Yeah … but you usually have to work late even if you plan on coming home at five," Ron said from the kitchen; he could smell the aroma of the meal she must have made there, but could not see any other evidence of it. He knew that he had reacted badly to this whole situation, but he had been so angry after work; he knew that he was going to say something stupid, so he wanted to have a few drinks first so he could calm down. Then the game was on and he got absorbed and tried to convince himself that Hermione wouldn't really have minded anyway. In the past, she had never been upset when he stayed out late; although he knew today was different, he was too upset to care.

Now, however, he knew that it was wrong of him to avoid this and that he probably just made things worse. He grabbed the purple potion that was in one of the cabinets and drank it, sobering him from the fogginess that he had drunk himself into purposely that evening. He turned around to find Hermione in the doorway of the kitchen; her arms were crossed and a scowl was on her face.

"I've always owled you when I knew I was going to work late and I've never worked late after telling you that I would be home!" she hissed at him and Ron winced. His head was pounding; it was something that was going to go away in a few minutes but was really bad right now.

"It's nice that you can take the high ground, isn't it? You always like to be right," Ron muttered. He hadn't wanted her to hear that, but, of course, she did.

"High ground … you're the one that purposely …" Hermione started to say with her voice becoming shrill at the injustice of that statement. He was the one that had avoided her … hurt her by not coming home.

"Do you think that tonight is the only problem we've got?" Ron questioned. He got close to her with his eyes sparkling with fury. He was such an idiot for allowing her to have this opening when he wanted to be angry. He could hardly keep the scowl on his face as he saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her, and tell her that he was sorry and would never do this again, but he couldn't. His pride wouldn't let him, not to mention he was sure that if he just gave in now things would only get worse. He was going to find out why she was pushing him away… one way or another, this problem was going to be solved.

"No," Hermione answered softly this time, bowing her head.

"Do you think that I haven't realized what you've been doing for months now?" Ron then questioned, and she looked at him confused. Ron felt more upset at the fact that she didn't know what he was talking about so he spat out the answer, "You've been going to work so much because you want to avoid me!"

Hermione gasped. Her eyes went wide because she had thought that he hadn't noticed her lack of appearance at all, let alone realized that she had been doing it on purpose.

"Don't bother with that shocked expression," Ron huffed, walking into the living room so he could pace and trying to control the anger that was threatening to spill over. It was a losing battle. "You can't deny that you've been hiding behind your job … working a hundred fucking hours and getting a million things done …. when I know that you don't have to do them.

"Then when you fucking do come home, you can't even fucking look me in the eye!" Ron threw up his hands in frustration, giving up on the pacing and walking towards Hermione again. "Then suddenly this morning, I'm fucking desirable again … you can just ditch work at the snap of finger as if it doesn't even matter. If that's true, then why the fuck haven't you been home!"

Hermione felt cold inside; she was not really grasping all that Ron was saying, but knew that she had been handling everything wrong. "I …" she had tried to say, but Ron was still shouting and couldn't hear her.

"... so yeah, I went out tonight … I'm not at your beck and fucking call for whenever you feel that itch that you can't scratch."

Hermione now felt that she had been slapped in the face; a cold fury was going over her as she heard what he thought that morning was about. While she had felt that it had held promise, he thought that she was just shagging him because she felt the need. "If that's what you think of me, it sounds like I'm a pretty bad girlfriend … why do you bother even putting up with me?" she questioned in her deadly voice.

"I don't know," Ron muttered dejectedly.

Hermione felt all the anger drain from her as those words hit her ears; her arms that had been crossed fell towards the floor because she was unable to hold them up anymore. Her heart sunk to her stomach and the tears that she had wanted to shed all night started to brim in her eyes. He didn't want her. "You … you don't love me anymore," the question escaped her lips before she could stop them … she was too numb from his words to filter her thoughts.

Ron sighed, his hand reaching out to comfort her, but he couldn't move. "Of course, I still love you," he said softly. It was killing him to see the pain she was going through, but he still couldn't move.

She looked up at him; the numbness she felt was punctuated by what he had just said. "You don't think that's a reason?"

"Sometime love is not enough," Ron mumbled, and felt his own heart break at the words. He knew that he wasn't making her happy for months now, and he'd been miserable as well.

"So you don't love me enough," she nodded her head as if she should have expected that answer. Her voice was hollow of all emotions and he knew that she was shutting down.

"You're questioning my love, when you're the one that's been pushing away from me?" Ron asked incredulously, immune for a moment to her pain because of the shock. "You've been avoiding me by working. You've been refusing to tell me what's bothering you until I finally gave up asking. You can't even bring yourself to kiss me anymore … and now you're questioning the love I have for you?"

Hermione looked at him in shock. Sure, she had been going to work more, but she told him about every problem she had. Well, except for the fact that she was waiting for him to ask her to marry him… becoming more depressed when he hadn't … starting to question if he really wanted to …

"Crap," Hermione hissed at herself as the tears really started to flow down her cheeks as she realized that this was her own stupid fault. Of course, Ron would notice her growing wariness and react to it in his own way. She took a step towards him and leaned her head against his chest. She could tell that he was confused by her movements, because he didn't wrap his arms around her, although he did put his hands on her waist. "You're the one that hasn't kissed me anymore," Hermione countered again without thinking. "For the last week you've stopped before we even get started …"

"How can I kiss you when I can feel that you're reluctant to?" Ron questioned softly this time. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he could feel that she was starting to open up to him again.

"I was waiting for you to initiate things," Hermione mumbled in his shoulder in admittance.

"You … what?" Ron said moving his hands up to her upper arms so that he could push her away and look into her eyes.

"I thought that you didn't want me anymore," she whispered in a small voice, hating the look of pain that filled Ron's eyes as she said that.

"Why?" Ron questioned, trying to think of something he did that might make her think that, but he couldn't come up with anything. She shook her head, not wanting to answer his question. He felt like forcing her to tell him, but he knew somehow he shouldn't do that right now. Instead, he looked into her eyes and said as firmly as he could. "Never question the love I have for you. I want you in every way."

"Forever?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, I've told you this," Ron said exasperated now. "As soon as you walked into my life, you became my life. All my plans … everything … you're everything to me."

Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes and he cupped her cheek to wipe them away only for more tears to come. She felt so horrible for putting him through all this. Why had she let her old insecurities get to her when she did know that he felt this way?

"I'm so sorry, Ron," she cried, burying her head in his chest again and this time his arms wrapped around her. "I'm been such an idiot. I just thought that … and I didn't want to…" She couldn't think of what to say before she stepped back yet again and looked him in the eyes. "You know that's what I want too … right. I want everything you just said and more."

Ron smiled at her… more like beamed at her, and then kissed her soundly.

O

Their limbs were tangled together as they breathed contentedly in each other's arms. "I wish I had said something sooner," Ron sighed, "We've been so miserable because I just let it go …"

"No, Ron. This was my fault," Hermione sighed.

"I know," Ron chuckled. It wasn't often that she admitted she was wrong, but she had said this more than once already; she must really have felt bad. He was still wondering what had happened that made her doubt him. "Hermione … are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you?" Hermione questioned as innocently as she could, but she couldn't pull it off. She knew what he was talking about, but she still didn't think she should tell him.

"Why did you come to the conclusion that I didn't want you?" Ron questioned, unable to keep all the hurt he felt that she could believe that after everything he said and did to show the opposite.

"It's nothing," Hermione shook her head. "You don't have to worry … I'm not going to doubt it ever again."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Ron grumbled, hating that she still wouldn't tell him. "I just want to know what I did to make you think …," he pleaded this time.

"Ron … you didn't do anything," Hermione said miserably again while stroking his cheek, "I've just …. Well, I was waiting … er … I'll just have to be patient," she stumbled trying to think of how best to say this, but was sure that she didn't do it well.

"Patient?" Ron questioned looking into her eyes and trying to put all the pieces of together. "You've been waiting … for me … to …" he said slowly still trying to think of what she was saying and Hermione's eyes widened before she lowered her head into his chest. "Question our future?" he was now muttering and then gasped. Without thinking, without even making sure that his thought forming in his head was right … not even sure how he came up with the conclusion … he blurted out, "You wanted me to ask you to marry me!"

"What?" Hermione said looking up; her eyes were wide and she gave a forced giggle. "No … that's not it," she lied feebly. "I …"

"That is it," Ron said finding it hard to breath. "You're a horrible liar, Mione."

"I'm not ly-," Hermione tried to protest again, but Ron wouldn't hear any of it.

"How long?" he demanded. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"I …" she was going to try to lie again, but she knew there was no point. "When Harry and Ginny announced their engagement," she mumbled.

"That was more than a year ago!" Ron gasped, now starting to realize why she might have thought something was wrong when she had been waiting a year for him to ask her to marry him. However, he never thought that she would have been ready so soon. They were only twenty-four and he thought she wanted to establish her career more before getting married. He thought he had another year at least before she would want that. "And you've just been waiting for me to say something?" he finally asked, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Well, not just waiting, I've been trying to give you hints," Hermione said. When he looked at her, she listed as many as she could remember leaving for him and Ron groaned.

"That's what all that was about," Ron shook his head. "I had no idea."

"I've noticed," Hermione sighed and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, smiling before she could even answer.

"Only you could make a year's worth of fretting feel so ridiculous in one conversation." Hermione shook her head and then leaned up to cup his face, looking into his eyes with all the love she felt right now, "Only you could make me feel this good after being an idiot for so long."

"That's good to know," Ron returned her look, before he pulled her down for a deep, sensual kiss.

Hermione pulled away much too soon for either of their liking, because she had to ask one more question before she could enjoy this moment fully. "Ron … what does this mean?"

"Mean?" Ron repeated, not sure he was following what she was asking.

"You know what I want now … I know what you want …" she tried to come up with a way to say this, now deciding to just say it bluntly, "are we enga..."

"No," Ron said before she could finish her question and she looked at him curiously. "Sorry … it's just …" he paused and then smiled, bringing his hand up to cup her face and make circles on her cheek. "I still need to ask you."

She smiled at him knowingly, "Okay."

"What does that smile mean?" Ron questioned.

"I knew you would want to ask," Hermione explained, "I thought for a while that I might ask you myself, but I knew you would want to be the one to do it. Ginny agreed …"

"Ginny knew about this?" Ron groaned.

"I needed someone's advice," Hermione said, "I've never tried to get a boy to marry me before."

"Maybe you should have gone to someone better, since she didn't seem to help you much," Ron pointed out, annoyed that his sister knew this but also happy that Hermione had gone to her. "Why didn't you go to Fleur … aren't you two good friends?"

"Oh, I had her help too," Hermione admitted, "And I wouldn't put their help down so much. I'm sure that their advice would have worked on most people … I just happen to be in love with someone that's really thick."

"Oi!" Ron complained and Hermione laughed, knowing that the serious part of their conversation was over. She also knew that she didn't have anything to worry about anymore and that thought filled her with joy.


	37. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Proposal

Ron really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He had thought about proposing to Hermione many times before, but he had never thought that there would be a time restriction or that she would know that he was going to ask her. Yes, it was nice knowing that he would get a positive answer, but he had hoped to surprise her whenever he asked, and he didn't think he could do that now. Not for the first time did he wish that he could have recognized the signs she had tried to give him; this time though it wasn't because he had made her so worried about his feelings, but because this could have been a surprise.

It had annoyed him more when they had visited Hermione's parents that weekend and Duncan had called him in for a conversation in his study.

"I'm not sure if I still need to have this conversation," Duncan had said after they had exhausted the small talk. "But I'll take a stab at it anyway. I noticed the last time that you came here, something seemed to be wrong between you and my daughter …"

"I'd said," Ron sighed and was about to say more but Duncan continued.

"You also seem to be doing better now, which I'm glad of," Duncan said. "I've gotten pretty used to you Ron, and I would hate to see trouble between you and my daughter."

"Did you think it was that bad?" Ron questioned.

"It's not that it was bad," Duncan qualified, "It was just that … well, I don't think you realized what Hermione was trying to do and that could end up being bad."

"Sir?" Ron questioned, suddenly feeling grumpy.

"She has been acting like her mother had when …," Duncan said with a thoughtful smile, "you remember the discussion we had the first time you came here…about your intentions with my daughter?"

"Argh," Ron groaned, shaking his head. "Why couldn't you have said this the last time?"

"What?" Duncan was caught off guard by the question and the anger the boy seemed to have now.

"You're going to tell me that Hermione is ready to get married right now, aren't you?" Ron grumbled.

"Well, not in those words, but yes," Duncan admitted. "She reminded me a lot of Juliet right before I asked her. She would say something hopeful and then grimace as if I didn't understand what she was saying. It was only afterward that she admitted that she tried to get me to ask her for months."

"Well you were quicker than I was," Ron grumbled, even more upset than he was before.

"Did you ask her?" Duncan said eyes wide and Ron wondered what the expression was that Hermione's father had.

"Not exactly," Ron admitted. "But I'm going to, soon. No, what I'm saying is that Hermione and I just had a fight and it came out that she has been waiting; it would have been nice if you gave me this warning last time, sir."

"Sorry," Duncan sighed, looking thoughtful. "I wasn't sure …"

"It's okay," Ron sighed. "You are okay with this, aren't you?"

"I've already told you that I've gotten used to you," Duncan said shrugged, "and I know you're good for my daughter. It's just that she's growing up much too fast, but there's nothing I could do about that."

Ron smiled. It was nice that Hermione's father had come to accept him and had even tried to help him out, especially when he thought about what happened the first time he came to this house as a boyfriend.

O

It was eight days after their fight and it was Hermione's twenty-fifth birthday. Ron was planning carefully for a special night. He was going to make sure it was going to be a night that she didn't forget.

"Why can't you tell me where we're going?" Hermione asked. She was in her best dress and looked at Ron, who was in a nice suit that seemed to highlight his best features.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise," Ron said as if that should be obvious. "Now be quiet and close your eyes."

Hermione grimaced but did as she was told. She didn't know how, but her breath would still catch whenever he would hold her, like he was doing now, firmly to him so he could apparate them to wherever it was they were going. He put his hands over her eyes as he turned her around.

"I hope you like this," he whispered in her ear, causing her heart to hammer in her chest as he removed his hand. She was standing in front of a restaurant that she had been dying to go to for a long time now.

"How did you know?" Hermione gasped as she turned back to Ron, smiling.

Ron answered her question with a smile and a shrug.

"I never told anyone," Hermione mumbled, still confused how he could have known.

"I could see your eyes twinkle whenever it was mentioned," Ron explained. "I might not notice everything, but I've been trying to plan a perfect night for you for a long time now."

"Well, you've started in the right direction," Hermione said, touched by his actions, and then she leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"That's good to know," Ron chuckled, and moved her forward. If he let her kiss him much longer, he wasn't going to be able to control himself. She looked incredible in her dress.

Ron could see Hermione look at the champagne they ordered expectantly and then sighed before she smiled as he toasted her birthday. The food there was wonderful, though the price wasn't. It didn't really matter to Ron at all. He just enjoyed watching Hermione's eyes light up when he ordered for himself in French; he had Fleur teach him enough so he could surprise Hermione. It wasn't that it was necessary to learn this, but it was just that he loved seeing the prideful surprise in her eyes when he did something she didn't expect. He could see her eyes look hopeful again, when the dessert came and then fell. His mouth pulled thin and she glared at him.

"You're not going to ask me any questions today, are you?" Hermione said frowning.

"I'm sure I'll ask you something …" Ron started to say with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I'm not," Ron smiled at her.

"I thought you said you wanted this day to be perfect," Hermione pointed out.

"I don't need that to make today perfect," Ron chuckled. "In fact, the face you're making is only improving my day."

"I thought you wanted to make today perfect for me," Hermione pouted, causing Ron to laugh more. She was not really upset about this; how could she be when he was laughing and smiling like he was.

"And you don't think this is so bad," Ron informed her. "Hermione nothing needs to be added to this day to make it special. I'd rather spread the special days out so I'll have more to remember in the future."

"You're such a romantic, Ronald," Hermione said, with the prideful surprise back in her eyes. Then her eyes twinkled in amusement. "I should really inform your brothers about this."

"Whatever. They'll never believe you," Ron shrugged, trying not to laugh. That was made easier when Hermione leaned in to kiss him. It took longer than was strictly polite for them to pull away from either other. "Perhaps we should get this dessert to go."

"Perhaps," Hermione giggled, but she picked up her fork and took some of the dessert.

Although she had been hopeful that Ron would ask her to marry him tonight, she found that she wasn't disappointed at all when she learned that he wouldn't. She loved that he liked treating this day as special on its own and that he honestly loved to make memories of their relationship stand out. She loved that he could make a day perfect just by being the man he was.

O

Since Hermione's birthday, he tried to think of just how he was going to ask her to marry him. He wanted to surprise her, but that was made almost impossible by the fact that she knew the question floated in the air. She would know immediately if he did anything out of the ordinary, and she would expect the question to come. It was like her birthday, but this time she would have been right. How was he supposed to surprise her now? When Ron had finally asked her to marry him, he was just as surprised as she was.

It was early in the morning, Ron had made eggs for them and Hermione was just about ready to leave to go to work. She got up and gave Ron a quick kiss.

"Marry me," Ron gasped, the words stumbling out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"What?" Hermione said; she had already started heading for the door, but she stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at him in shock.

"Marry me," Ron repeated, a smile growing on his face as he realized that he picked the perfect way of asking her.

"This is how you ask?" Hermione said still shocked. "Right before I have to go to a meeting …"

"I suppose," Ron shrugged, "it would be nice if you answer me."

"Oh," Hermione said while a wide smile that she could no longer hold back spread across her face. "Of course, I'll marry you."

"Good," was all Ron could say before she was in his arms, sitting on his lap and kissing him.

"Seriously, Ronald, why did you have to ask me now," Hermione grumbled as she pulled away, realizing that she only a few minutes before she really needed to be at work and she never wanted to stay home more than she did now.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Ron said, one of his hands was massaging her thigh and the other was on her back, holding her close to him. "After that kiss …"

"That kiss?" Hermione questioned, "You mean the one I gave you when I said goodbye?"

"Yes, that one," Ron chuckled, realizing only now that she didn't know how that simple kiss had always meant so much to him. "The first time you kissed me like that, I knew that I loved you. It was the morning after …"

"… you came over for the second time," Hermione finished, she might not have known the importance of the kiss, but she had remembered giving it.

"Exactly," Ron beamed at her for remembering. "That kiss almost seemed to tell me that you wanted more than what you told me you wanted…that you wanted to have a relationship with me like I had already known I wanted with you. It was so unlike any kiss that you had given me before because it wasn't about sex or anything physical, it was a kiss of promise."

"You are such a romantic," Hermione was in tears about what he had just said…about how much love he had shown with his words. She kissed him slowly, not caring anymore where she was supposed to be. It wasn't long after that that Ron picked Hermione up, and led them to their bedroom so he could make love to her the proper way.


	38. Engaged

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter -Thirty-Eight

Engaged

"Ron, you better make this fast," Hermione said as he placed her on the bed.

"Or what … you'll be even later for your meeting?" Ron asked with a cheeky grin, his eyes sparkling with amusement and love.

"Well … yeah, pretty much," Hermione admitted.

"You're going to have to tell me what old Patterson's face looks like when you show up an hour late," Ron chuckled before kissing her and she couldn't seem to find the will to scold him about this or care that he was right. She just wanted to kiss him more.

Despite his words, Ron did seem to be moving quickly as he removed her clothes; his hands traveled up and down her body, setting fire to every place it touched. Her own hands mimicked his; although she didn't quite remember when she had removed his clothes, she was glad they were gone. She had known for almost a month that he wanted to marry her but having him ask and hearing him explain about the simple kiss she had given him and how he felt about it triggered something inside her. It was incredible how much more she wanted him and how much more she fell in love with him in that moment.

"You are so beautiful," Ron whispered, his eyes looking straight back into hers and a smile playing on his lips. "I can't believe I'm going to be able to look at you like this for the rest of my life." His hand brushing a curl off her face, before it traveled down her body, slowly brushing her breasts before it continued lower. He kept his eyes on hers as her breath became labored and her eyes rolled back involuntarily. He then seemed unable to keep his lips off of her as he kissed her again, before he traveled towards her ear and whispered, "That I'll get to watch you melt from my touch."

"Hm …" Hermione moaned, before she brought her hands up so that she could kiss him again. Before either one of them had their fill, she turned them so that she was straddling him. She kissed his jaw, and travelled lower down his body, kissing him all over though not being able stop at any spot for longer than a second. "Hm … and I get to study every delicious freckle you have … every inch of your body …"

"Hm that should take you years," Ron groaned as she stuck his right nipple in her mouth, grinding her teeth against it for a few seconds before letting it go.

"Not years … decades … you know how thorough I like to be," Hermione smirked, before she continued to kiss down his body.

"I don't think I can stand to be teased right now," Ron said as she hit the trail of hair he had at his navel. He sat up and flipped them so that he was on top of her again. "I want you too much."

"Then take me," Hermione said and their eyes connected as he entered her. Instinct took over as they moved together as one at a hot, fast pace. They cried out in ecstasy as they climaxed together.

"I thought you were in a hurry," Ron said several minutes later. They were laying in a tangled mess in their bed and neither one of them was making any move to leave.

"I know … but I don't want to go anywhere," Hermione sighed, only holding on to him tighter.

"It seems like I've been a bad influence on you," Ron chuckled. "What happened to the girl that never could leave work?"

"She found out that there's more important things in life than work," Hermione chuckled.

"Ha! Yes, and sex is one of those things," Ron said nodding his head.

"I meant you, you daft prat," Hermione said slapping his chest and he chuckled. "Besides, I hate having to leave you after we've been intimate."

Ron smiled smugly at that and kissed her on top of her head.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but I really do need to get to work so I don't have time to snuggle with you much longer," Ron said several minutes later.

"Argh, it's just my luck to fall for such a great guy … who always makes me feel special and loved," Hermione grumbled.

"You know I do that," Ron said rolling his eyes, kissing her.

"I know … and you're right, I do have to go too," Hermione said getting up and starting to get dressed. "I really will be an hour late to work now … still, I wish that we could just stay in bed all day."

"At least tomorrow is Saturday," Ron shrugged; he was still in the bed and his eyes were on her as she dressed.

"I thought you said you had to get to work!" Hermione looked back at him as she buttoned her shirt.

"I never understood how you could look sexy as you get dressed," Ron said in a dreamy voice, "but you managed it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're impossible."

"Thank you," Ron chuckled, but still didn't make any move to get ready as his eyes were still on her. She rolled her eyes again but knew he wasn't going to do anything until she was gone so she went about finishing getting dressed. It was incredible how much more difficult it was to get dressed with Ron's eyes on her; she was so tempted to just turn and indulge in another distraction, but she did manage to resist.

"I think we should probably have lunch together," Hermione said after she put her shoes on, and her naked fiancée chuckled.

"Can't get enough of me yet, can you," Ron said before sighing, "I can't do that … I've got a meeting today too … and I'm going to have to prepare for it."

"It seems like I've been a bad influence on you too," Hermione pointed out with a pout and Ron laughed again. "Fine, but you better get home at five o'clock on the dot."

"As long as you do the same," Ron said and Hermione leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on his mouth. When she pulled away, there was a goofy grin on her face.

"You know I'm never going to be able to kiss you like that again without remembering this morning," she admitted and Ron just grinned back at her as she turned to go. As the door closed, he realized that he had forgotten to give her something … a very important something. His grin broadened as he thought about giving it to her later today; he was just hoped he'd have time to do it.

O

Hermione wasn't having the best day at the office, but that didn't seem to hamper her good mood in the least. Ron was right about her; she still loved her job and worked as hard as she could, but she was no longer the girl that put that above everything else in her life and she was glad of that. Ron was also right about Patterson's expression … it would have been quite entertaining if she wasn't the one that he was looking at. He didn't seem to believe her muttered excuse about having a late start and she really hated the lecture he gave her after the meeting was over. Why did she have to be late for the meeting that was with the other heads of the departments? Why couldn't she have missed a meeting where she was the boss and no one could really ask her questions about it?

After the meeting, she found that she had several cases to look over as usual, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on them at all. She found herself daydreaming about Ron coming into her office and she had to remind herself repeatedly that she couldn't go down to Ron's office when it came closer to lunchtime. It was nearly three o'clock and all the work she had to show for herself today was the schedule for the next week of work, when she normally would have finished several cases in addition to the schedule by now.

"Come in," Hermione said when there was a knock at the door. She was busy looking at her case folder so she didn't realize at first who it was.

"Are you busy?" Ron asked, closing the door behind him; there was an amused smile on his face. She didn't answer him; instead, she just got out of her chair and walked over to him. As soon as she got to him, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him. Several seconds later, he pulled away and said with a smirk, "Just the response I was hoping for."

"I couldn't concentrate on anything at all … I kept fantasizing about you," Hermione told him.

"Damnit, woman. You can't say things like that," Ron said with a groan.

"Why not? I thought you'd like to hear that." she pouted.

"I do … I just had something to say and you're making me forget all about it," Ron mumbled. She stepped away from him, looking at him curiously.

"What do you have to say?" she asked.

"Actually … it's not something I have to say … it's just something that I have to give you," Ron said. She just raised her eyebrow at him. He chuckled at the face she made at him, and said "You're so cute when you try to figure out things."

"Are you going to give me something or just laugh at my expression," Hermione grumbled.

Ron kissed her briefly before pulling out a box. "You left in such a hurry that I forgot to give you something this morning."

Hermione looked at the object in his hand and was amazed at how hard her heart could pound just looking at a simple box. Then Ron opened the box and she could see the ring.

"It's been in my family for generations," Ron explained as she picked it out of the box to look at it closer. "The ruby is supposed to represent the Weasley trademark hair … that or the fact that we're always in Gryffindor … my grandfather wasn't sure which when he told me about it."

"You're grandfather?" Hermione questioned. She hadn't heard him talk about his grandparents often.

"Yes, before he died … I was ten at the time," Ron said, chuckling. "You can imagine how I felt hearing about a piece of jewelry back then … but now I'm glad I listened. This ring was his and he gave it to me then."

"Why did you get it? Shouldn't it have gone to your father … or maybe Bill?" Hermione questioned. She was interested in hearing the story but she couldn't take her eyes off of the ring he was talking about; it was so beautiful and only more so as she listened to Ron's story.

"Well … Mum and Dad sort of skipped the whole engagement thing," Ron said, his ears turning red. "Bill was supposed to get it but Grandpa took a liking to me because I was so good at chess … he was the one that taught me how to play, you know. We used to play for hours," he added with a sad smile. "I only ever defeated him one time, but I still remember the smile he had on his face that day. He bought me a chess set, but after he was gone … it just felt right playing with his old set … which is the other thing he gave me after he was gone. It felt like he was always there with me when I played.

"Now, about the ring," Ron went on, getting back to the topic at hand. "I asked Bill if he wanted it when he was talking about marrying Fleur … I mean he was the oldest. But Bill said that it was mine because I was always good to Grandpa when he was sick. I didn't even know he had been sick …"

Hermione hugged Ron as he trailed off and then he smiled at her.

"The small diamonds that surround the ruby are supposed to signify the friendship that is important to any marriage," Ron continued to explain.

"It's a beautiful ring," Hermione said. Her eyes starting to tear up as he took the ring back from her and held her hand so he could slide it on her finger.

"Now it's beautiful," Ron said looking at her finger; his heart was beating with pride as he looked at the ring on Hermione. Then he looked at her eyes and saw that they were burning with passion and love and he found that it was mirroring his own feelings. He lowered his head as she raised her own and their lips met again. Ron kissed her thoroughly, not caring at all that it was still the middle of the workday and they were in the Ministry; he just pulled her closer.

"Hermione, I was wonder … er … sorry," a very familiar voice said from the doorway of Hermione's office and the two of them pulled apart to looked at the very embarrassed face of Arthur Weasley. Ron noticed that his dad's eyes were on his hand that just happened to be grabbing Hermione's arse and he let go, his ears turning just as bright red as his father's.

"Er … wh …" Hermione tried to say something but she really couldn't form the words. It was one thing to get caught like this by Harry, but quite different by Ron's father.

"I think this can wait," Arthur said backing away with a nervous chuckle.

"No … no, I'll just take it," Hermione said trying to control her voice and reached out her hand for the case that Arthur had come to talk to her about. His eyes traveled to her hand and he couldn't help but noticed the ring there.

"Is that …?" Arthur said looking at the hand and then at Ron, who was now grinning like a madman. "Did you …?" he started again; he was now grinning himself before his face fell and he started shaking his head. "Oh, no … this isn't good. Don't say anything right now, Ron … your mum's going to kill me if she …. but I already know… it's too late."

"Sorry, Dad," Ron said, patting his dad on the back. "I didn't mean to get you in a hot spot with Mum."

Arthur took a deep breath and then the smile returned to his face. "Don't worry about it, son … I'll live through this. Just promise me you'll come by soon and tell her."

"We will," Hermione promised and Arthur turned to beam at her.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear … or I should say guess … about this news," Arthur said while hugging her. "You've been very good for my son. It's good to know that you're going to be part of our family."

"Thank you, Arthur," Hermione smiled back at him.

"I should probably get out of here and let you two be alone," Arthur said, his eyes sparkling so similarly to Ron's that she knew he was amused by this.

"Thanks, Dad," Ron smiled and watched him leave. Once the door closed, he looked back at Hermione, "Now that was embarrassing."

"Tell me about it," Hermione groaned.

"I suppose this means that you're not about to let us go back to where we left off," Ron sighed.

"No … I suppose not," Hermione said, walking over to him and giving him a chastised kiss. "Just one more hour, love, and then we can spend the whole night and whole day tomorrow together."

"That kiss is by no means helping me out," Ron pouted, but kissed her forehead before he left the room, sighing.

O

"You're late," Hermione said before jumping into Ron's arms.

"It was only three minutes," Ron chuckled as she kissed his neck, her hands already trying to remove his clothes.

"Well, I got off three minutes early and it's be impossible to wait for you to get home," Hermione complained. "And why won't this damn button come off?"

"Because you're being too impatient," Ron said, "or not impatient enough."

"Very well then," Hermione said, deciding to be more impatient and just ripped off the robes.

Ron felt as if he couldn't even stand walking them to their bedroom, so he just sat down on the couch. He wanted to have more use of his own hands so that he could catch up with her.

"You didn't let me tease you this morning," Hermione said as he managed to get her shirt and bra off, but her skirt was still wrapped around her waist. She leaned back and he didn't really hear her as he licked his lips and watched her breasts. As he moved to try to kiss them, she backed away farther from him, actually climbing off of his lap. She was suddenly kneeling on the ground; her hands were on his pants and were pulling them slowly down his legs and taking his boxers along with them.

A choking sound came out of Ron's throat as he watched her; her eyes were looking straight into his as her tongue kissed his inner thigh near his knee and slowly moved up his leg.

"Hermione," Ron groaned, a pleading in his eye for her to do something more.

"Very well," Hermione said moving her hand to his upper thigh, massaging it as she licked the tip of his cock slowly. Ron moaned, his head thrown backwards as she took him completely in her mouth. She moaned along with him as she bobbed slowly before she moved back up so she was only surrounding the tip, sucking on it briefly, before releasing him.

He didn't complain at the lack of contact. His hands just helped to lift her up, pulling down her skirt and knickers. She lowered herself onto him, grabbing on his shoulders so she would have the right leverage to set the quick pace she wanted.

"Damn, Mione. I don't know how long I can hold on," Ron hissed, trying to make sure that he didn't explode in her when she wasn't ready, but she had been too damn good with the foreplay. She didn't seem to be listening to him either … what with her body slapping against his in a speed and pace that seemed to fill him with a burning pleasure.

"The least you could fucking do is cum with me," Ron groaned as he pressed against her clit and nipped at her ear. "Come with me, my future Mrs. Weasley."

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed. Her fingernails were digging into his shoulder as he exploded in her; her own orgasm was rocking through her as his words washed over her. She kissed him slowly after that, as she whispered her love for him over and over again.

"I love you too," Ron said, kissing her back; he could tell that neither one of them had their fill with the other yet. "Come on … let's go to bed."

"Okay," Hermione said, joining him in their bedroom. It really didn't take that long for them to start things up again, but this time Ron and Hermione took their time, enjoying every agonizingly pleasurable moment that they spent connected to one another.

**A/N: I had no idea where Ron's talk about his grandfather came from. I never thought of that before I wrote it right now. The rest of the chapter, however, I did think of before, which is why I had decided to write it. I wasn't sure if I wanted this chapter in the story or not, which is why I had the other chapter first, but whatever, here it is.**


	39. Epilogue

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: ****Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper, who is beta-ing this story.**

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Epilogue

Hermione sat at her desk looking at the paper in front of her. The letter had come an hour ago and she had now read it several times over. She sighed and the ping in her heart of the last few days was losing a little, but she still wished there was more. She couldn't help thinking back throughout the last nineteen years, from the time she had met Ron. She thought about how much she had changed in those first few months, how she had grown closer to him even when she hadn't realized it, and how she figured out that she loved him. They had gone through meeting his family for the first time, her introducing him to her family, going through the normal ups and down of a relationship, and waiting for Ron to ask her to marry him.

She remembered with a smile how wonderful he made her feel after he proposed, not just physically, but how touched she had been when he had described her kiss. It had been embarrassing being so late to her meeting but it had mattered little to her considering what had happened. It had been hard for her not to tell everyone she saw that she was engaged, and she didn't even bother hiding her smile. Then they were telling the Weasleys and the celebration that came of that. She remembered having many conversations with her mum and Molly about the wedding; she was glad to see the two women had liked each other immediately and her dad got alone with Arthur even better than the women did.

Thinking about her wedding brought a smile to her face and it cut through the melancholy she was feeling. Ron had looked so amazing in his dress robes and the smile that was beyond any happiness she had seen in him before. He had been hers since the day they met, but as soon as they got married, she knew it was more. She only had vague images of the ceremony, and the reception afterward. All she really remembered was how much Ron was smiling every time she looked at him, which was most of the time. His blue eyes on her, never seemed to want to look away … and she couldn't look away either.

They had waited two years before they decided they were ready for children. They wanted to enjoy being married for a while with just the two of them … and definitely did that. After she had stop taking the potion, they spent a long year trying to get pregnant. They had started to worry that something might be wrong when it happened. The joy that was caused when they found out she was pregnant had resulted in a very good week worth of memories. Her heart filled with an emotion she couldn't describe every time something new happened in their pregnancy and she loved how much more protective and loving Ron had become.

Ron was an amazing father, as she knew he would be. He took to it like he was born to be one, and she was a little jealous of how much their daughter seem to grow up to be like him. The girl was exactly as she had imagined her to be, red hair and blue eyes, though Ron had got what he wished for with the bushy hair just like Hermione's. Her mum had given them the idea for the baby's name. When she first saw the little baby girl in the hospital, Ron was holding her, making a face and the baby was so obviously happy. Her mum said, "She's so rosy. I don't think I've seen a baby that happy just after being born." Ron beamed with pride. His smile had widened when Hermione said that she wanted their baby to be called Rose, because of that.

He loved their rosy daughter, and doted over her like mad. As the girl grew, she realized that she had her father wrapped around her finger, but Hermione was glad to see that Rose never took advantage of that … well not as much as she could have at least. It had only been a year and half after Rose's birth that their son was born. Hermione had been afraid that Ron might show favoritism, but he loved their son just as much as he loved Rose. Unlike Rose, their son wasn't the one she had first pictured so long ago when Ron and her had discussed children. He did have Ron's blue eyes, but his hair was almost the same shade as her own, though there was a tinge of red in it. His features were a mixture of both his parents, whereas Rose looked just like her. It didn't matter though, because he was perfect in her eyes and she loved him so much.

This time they had discussed names before the birth and Ron had suggested the name Hugo after one of the muggle authors that Hermione liked. She had been surprised by this; he said that he had actually liked the book he read from this author, but there was no bloody way they would call their son Victor. She had just laughed at him and agreed. As close as Ron was with Rose, she was just as close to Hugo. Though Rose had taken on more of her characteristics and loved books and things of that kind, Hugo seemed to bid for more of her time.

It had been a few years after Hugo's birth that she had been promoted to Head of Law Enforcement. It had proven to be a difficult month to get used to the new workload and still have time to be with her family. There were still times when her job had interfered with her family life, but she struggled and refused to let either of her dreams cancel out the other one. Ron had become the head tactician in the Auror Department, but he made it clear to anyone that would care that he wasn't going to go any farther in his career than that. He knew that this job was what he was good at and he didn't need to be the Head of a department to make him feel better about himself. He was doing the job he loved and he was helping to keep the community safe; there was nothing more that he could ask for. He also liked that although the job was difficult, it wasn't as dangerous as it could be, since he didn't have to go on as many missions himself. He didn't want anything to happen on the job that would take him away from his family.

She thought about all of the Sundays they went to the Burrow to enjoy lunch with the Weasleys. Their family had grown steadily just like her own had. Bill and Fleur had another daughter, which meant that they had three children all together. Percy had married a very nice but reserved woman name Audrey and they had two girls together. Fred had married Luna and had twin girls the same age as Hugo; their boy was a few years older than Rose. George and Angelina had a boy and girl. Harry and Ginny had two boys, the second of which was the same age as Rose, and a girl that was the same year as Hugo.

The weekends all seemed to blend as she thought about them, just remembering the feeling of togetherness. The Burrow had always felt like a wonderful home to her and that feeling was only amplified as the family grew. She had noted how the feeling differed as the children grew and started to go off to school, but it wasn't until last year that she felt the full effects of this. Rose had gone to Hogwarts and she missed her daughter more than she realized she would. Now that Hugo had joined her this year, she wasn't sure how she was going to deal with the loneliness that had grown in her.

"Why haven't you answered me?" she heard Ron ask as he walked into the room.

"Huh?" Hermione said and he noticed the letter in her hand.

"Is that from Hugo?" Ron asked eagerly and she realized that her husband was missing their son as much as she was. She nodded her head and handed the letter to him. He read it and a sad smile grew on his face.

"He seems to like it there," Hermione said when he had finished.

"Yeah, and he's a Gryffindor," Ron smile was proud.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she didn't understand the whole house pride thing because there was nothing like that in Beauxbatons and she had to deal with people sneering at her when she said that she wasn't from any house. "Yes, yes, it's all good that he's able to be with the rest of his family."

"I miss him too, you know," Ron whispered.

"I know," she said standing up, resting her head on his shoulder. "It feels so weird not having them here."

"I know," Ron was the one to say this time. His arms went around her and he dragged her into their bedroom, laying them down in the bed. She automatically put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He still made her body react whenever he gave her a look, and his arms around her still made her feel safe and warm. Only being here with Ron could make her happy right now.

"Do you remember the night we first told each other that we loved each other?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I do," Hermione answered and he chuckled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

"What about it?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at his comment.

"That was the first time that we talked about the future," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione said, thinking about all they had said and how much of it had come true. That thought made her feel better about everything. Yes, she was sad that her children were growing up and she couldn't see them as much anymore, but that was part of life and she still had the wonderful man next to her.

"Do you remember what I said about children?" Ron asked.

"That you wanted two or three …" Hermione started to say rolling her eyes and then she stopped and looked at him. "And that you might want more later in life too!"

Ron's smile told her this was indeed what he was thinking about now.

"You're serious?" Hermione questioned. "You want more children!"

"I love the way you look with a baby in your arms," Ron shrugged, "or in your stomach too."

"I remember that," Hermione smiled, remembering how possessive Ron had become when she was pregnant. "But you know it's a lot of work having a child … and with the age difference, I don't think I would want just one child, it would almost be like being an only child then."

Ron beamed more than ever, "That sounds brilliant to me."

"We won't be able to have any time together," Hermione pointed out.

"We've always found time to be together," Ron said shaking his head.

"We're going miss these children too … when it comes to the time they go to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Yes, but by that time we might have grandchildren," Ron shrugged, both happy and wary of that.

"Maybe," Hermione said.

"Look, Mione, if you don't want more children just tell me," Ron said. "I know it's going to be hard and we're going to have to work a lot to handle it, but I love the idea of having more children with you. Rose and Hugo are the best things that I've ever had a hand in doing …"

"Shush," Hermione said, putting her finger on his lip and he quieted quickly.

"I never said that I didn't want more children," Hermione said. "I was just making sure you really wanted that."

Ron grinned again. His hand went to the back of her head and pulled her down so their lips met. He kissed her with a passion she recognized. It was the same intensity that he had the first time they decided to have children.

"You do know that it will take a few weeks for the potion to lose the full efficiency," Hermione chuckled as he started to kiss her neck.

"Yes, yes, I know that," Ron said, "That doesn't mean that we can't practice."

"As if we haven't practiced enough," Hermione said. Despite her words, her hands were unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, then one more time won't hurt," Ron said, kissing along her collarbone now causing her to moan. He had removed her shirt and one of his hands was massaging her thigh.

"So we're only going to practice once more," Hermione said trying to pout, but it was impossible with how he was making her feel.

He gave a real laugh this time. "Fine than, fifty more times."

"That's more like it." She laughed too, before she pulled his head up so that she could kiss him properly. His hands continued to massage her and she could feel the heat building up in her. It had amazed and pleased her that his touch never lost its effectiveness on her. When he kissed like this, she lost control of everything as desire for him filled her being. Her hands removed his pants and boxers as he took care of her skirt and knickers. She knew she wasn't as tight as she had been before giving birth to their children, but Ron still felt as if he fit perfectly within her.

"Mione," he groaned as he slid into her. His lips moved to her neck and he kissed along her neck as they moved in very familiar and yet still exciting ways.

"Ron," Hermione moaned breathlessly as her nails scratched along his back, urging him on as her hips moved to meet his. As they got closer to their climax, their bodies were working in harmony together. Ron moved his head, looking into her eyes. He loved watching her as the pleasure rake through her and his name fell off her lips.

"Merlin, I love you," Ron said, staying where he was over her and moving his hand up to brush some stray hair out of her eyes.

"And here I was thinking that I was the one you loved," Hermione pouted.

Ron rolled his eyes, "you know I meant you."

"I know," Hermione giggled, "I love you too."

"I just have to say you were the best one night stand I've ever had," Ron chuckled.

"I'm not a one night stand, I'm your wife," Hermione pointed out, knowing what he meant. She never could have dreamed twenty years ago that she would meet a guy in a pub and he would end up being her husband.

"It was the first night of eternity to me," Ron informed her. "And I'm still surprised that I love you more every day."

"And I'm still surprised about just how romantic you really are," Hermione laughed. "And just so you know, I love you more everyday too."

**A/N: As you can see that I was planning on this to be the last chapter, but I might put one more in about what happens right after Ron and Hermione get enaged and telling the family and all that ... but don't have that written yet and I had this one. I'm thinking that in week I'll post that other chapter and put it as chapter 38 and this one will become 39. **

**Now that I got that over with, I just wanted to say that I saw this story in arches, and for the most part I saw all the part play out in the order I had now. I just wanted to say that because I'm not sure if the chapters where Hermione was doubting Ron was the strongest chapters ... and they didn't come out as I first thought of them ... but it was how I had thought this would happened from the beginning. **

**And last of all I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story:**

**Chamiepop, ronandhermioneismagical, hannahinthesky, darrencrissisonesexyhobit, Elizabethlove, d3vilish, JustEmmettPlease, ron weasley, sexyalex, Rebekah D, nickandtaylor4life, IthoughtMyJokesWereBad, dandin, thaliagrace 16, Luiz4200, ObsessedPHShipper, Avanell, ykickamoocow111, LunasMom, donl, Gallardo49, yehso, ErinFabu, Mrs. Fantasy, tikincloks, miuri, Athenais777, spiderbelle, tryntee13, tpanderson, chudleycannonfan, Big Karol, RoryAceHayden147, KELSEY, SharelCoop2013, meesh, tunabella, sugarfree25, SpeedStream 18, RyanRow02, My Broken Eyes, Kechara7881, PirateKing, sabosh, StaticEcho19, larnaka22, PlasticTramp, squibalicous, heronlove, oscarpaz00, Ferrari08, dandin, JustTheTwoOfUs, vlaovic, ., WickedCurls, Happy, bookthief89, Loice, Bellaroe, Sandrinha, wandaa, tureloveoverall, susieQ41, SilverDoe23, master999, fatty73, k-swiss, yeloow rose, 2, ruth007, Zlatan25, Mandy, TWAU, Yogababe, Lindsay, Leonardo00, FightClub18, larissariquelme, hprbdfan, laurlaur481, littlemissloudness, Cecelia Ward, BerryEbilBunny, yadeniky, kjc1123, gigabyte, forgetmenotjimmy, RomanceInParis, Bruna, Yema, Narel, nana, rhmac12, pcamargo-brasil13, IkleRonniekinsLUVSMione, dr., RonMioneOnly, not logged in, boozy von chugaton, nick55, lolcal is loling, Anonymous, idol269, still not logged in, yadeniky, cleanseep21, kittenbooks, twipixie the diehard twihard, Birgit, Jesss, misssandburg, Andrea Weasleyy, Happy Face21**


End file.
